Road to Reconciling
by Bluegrass
Summary: Sometimes, out of the blue, an opportunity presents itself to help lay the ghosts of the past to rest, once and for all.  Now, for Scott Tracy, such a time had come.  Will it all come good in the end or will it all be just so much worse!
1. Chapter 1

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters are unique and of my own making and remain mine.

Summary: Sometimes, out of the blue, an opportunity presents itself to help lay the ghosts of the past to rest, once and for all. Now, for Scott Tracy, just such a time had come. Will it all come good in the end or will it just be so much worse!

Chapter 1

"You're kidding!"

John Tracy couldn't help the sudden exclamation or the concerned look he gave his older brother, Virgil, at hearing the news.

"Hmmm. And you're absolutely sure about the location, Alan?" their father also mused in worried concern. "There's no doubt about it!"

"None, Sir," the youngest Tracy affirmed from his station on board Thunderbird Five. "I wish there was….but that _is _the location."

"Alright, Son….thank you. And let us know if any more information comes in, in the meantime. Base…out," the Commander-In-Chief acknowledged, cutting the link and casting a glance to his waiting sons.

This was, well and truly, one of those cases of, 'of all the places, in all the world'!

It just so happened that Virgil and John, who was now earth-side, had been in the family lounge, reading and relaxing, when the call came in, automatically activating the alert siren throughout the villa, which after doing its job, was then silenced. And to say now, that a worrisome and uneasy atmosphere had settled on the room was quite the understatement, having taken everyone present completely by surprise.

It was the one call Jefferson Tracy had always dreaded might come, the one place he'd hoped his sons would never have to go to on a rescue mission, especially one son in particular. Yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, there was always that fated inevitability, that one day! Why now though! It was just too soon but as always, the timing and location of a rescue was completely out of their hands.

The lithe blond-haired Tracy blew out a long, unbelieving breath. "Well…who would ever have reckoned on that!"

"Reckoned on what!" came a sudden curious voice, causing the three men to momentarily startle but then visibly relax.

Gordon had just entered the lounge, having come straight from his room in answer to the summoning call and was now getting the very distinct feeling he had just missed out on something important, judging by the atmosphere. Once he had been filled in on the details and realised that this was deadly serious and not some sort of sick joke, too sick even for him to ever contemplate, the copper-haired aquanaut was equally stunned, to say the least.

"Gee, yeah…who would've reckoned on that, alright," the younger Tracy repeated in the same unbelief. "So….who's gonna tell him!"

It wasn't a prospect any of them were relishing and the words had barely left Gordon's mouth, when…….!

"Tell '_him_' what!" the familiar easy drawl sounded from somewhere behind them, causing the four men to startle.

And this time, there was no, visible relaxing!

It had been getting more and more back to normal for Scott Tracy and this morning had found him down in his hangar office, before heading over to Thunderbird Two's bay, to meet up with Jenna. The Tracy family's now resident nurse and newest team member of International Rescue, should she be called upon, was busily engaged in restocking and tidying up the medical bay of the great, green transport ship, ensuring everything was ready for the next time they were called out, when her new fiancé had popped his head round the door. And they had barely been together two minutes, getting all snugly and cosy and doing what newly engaged couples do when they get the chance to be alone, when the mission alert siren sounded.

She was getting more and more used to the loud, blaring klaxon going off suddenly and without any warning, though it still made her jump a little. And now it had the added effect of inducing in her a small measure of excitement, in that, she would never know, until the briefing session, if she would be going with them. Always though, even if she weren't going, there would be that element of fear and trepidation for the Tracy boys, of the dangers they would most likely have to face and the thought that, perhaps the rescue might be a bad one.

With Scott now back on full active duty, protocol demanded they leave whatever they were doing and head immediately to the lounge as quickly as possible, which they did and which they already had been doing during the latter part of her lover's recuperation, since the Field Commander couldn't help his instinctive reactions to the summoning call.

Then, you know how it is, when you enter a room and all conversation suddenly stops! Somehow, you just know you've been the topic of conversation, walking in on something you perhaps shouldn't have heard! Well, that's precisely how Scott Tracy felt right at that moment, the minute he entered the lounge.

"O.k.a.y…..does someone want to tell me, what's going on!" the Field Commander queried warily, looking from one to the other, only to have his gaze averted. And it was left to his father, who filled him in on the details, with a heavy sigh.

Well, he did ask and it brought him no satisfaction at all; rather causing him to become strangely quiet, becoming lost in deep pensive thought, before straightening up and taking a deep breath, as though he had resolved whatever issues were warring in his mind.

And he most certainly had!

"I'm going….and that's final," Scott insisted, in no uncertain terms, his handsome face a mask of unreadable emotion.

It was going to be another one of those head-butting, battle-of-wills moments; they could feel it. And the best thing to do….was to stay right out of it!

"Scott! I don't want you out there," came the equally emphatic insistence from behind the desk. "John is perfectly capable of handling Thunderbird One for this mission."

The blond-haired astronaut shifted uneasily and gave an uncomfortable wince, at feeling that wasn't exactly the right thing to say, at least, not with Scott in this mood. And indeed, it hadn't done anything to quell the eldest Tracy's growing agitation.

"Yeah, sure John is capable of handling One…no one doubts that," the dark-haired pilot readily agreed. "Just not for this damn mission! He doesn't know what it's like out there. I do. I know what's involved….and that's why I'm going," Scott then continued, stating his case quite forcefully and turning to his brother in hoped-for understanding, which was readily given.

Jefferson Tracy fixed his eldest with a steely, determined glare. "And that's precisely why _I don't _want you out there." But his heart softened, trying one last desperate plea that was born only of a father's deep concern. "Son….you don't have to do this…not this mission."

He knew though, almost as soon as he had said it, what response it would draw from his strong-willed eldest son and the cold hand of inevitability clutched at his heart, making him feel powerless to change what is somehow perhaps, meant to be. He even found himself wishing Scott had been anywhere else but here when the damn call had come in, or worse, that his son was still not yet fully recovered but such is life!

"I think you know I do, Dad," the former air force pilot returned quietly, fixing him with a determined gaze of those intense cobalt blue eyes.

Turning quickly to Jenna, he then took her off to the side, over to the panoramic windows, to afford them a little privacy and, taking her hands in his, Scott searched her eyes for that same understanding. "Baby, you know I gotta go…you know I gotta do this."

Of course she didn't want him to go, not to this place, not right now but how could she not give him her full support in this; in what would probably be the most difficult of all rescues for him, if only from a deeply personal and emotionally troubling perspective. The young nurse nodded slowly, giving him as warm a reassuring smile as she could muster, though she couldn't help feel a measure of worrisome concern. But she knew he needed her to be strong. She also got the feeling, by the way he was talking to her, that she would not be going on this mission, a fact her lover immediately confirmed.

"Not this one, Jen…I need to know you're safe. I need to know you're here, waiting for me," he spoke quietly, in tones that begged for her understanding, while giving her hands a little squeeze.

She reached out and touched his face with loving affection. "You know I will, babe."

The Field Commander gave her a quiet smile and the next thing she knew, something was being pressed into the palm of her hand. When she looked down, she found herself looking at a ring, a very familiar ring; the same precious ring she had placed on his finger just the night before.

She had kept her promise and set about, the day after their engagement party, secretly organising the special order, while he was otherwise engaged in work-related matters. And she smiled now quietly to herself, at remembering how excited she had been when the precious object had, at last, arrived and the moment she gave it to him. It had just been a quiet, intimate little supper with the two of them, in their suite and, having asked him to close his eyes, took his hand and slipped it on.

"I hope you like it," she had said and felt instantly at ease, on seeing his delighted and over-whelmed reaction. "I took the firestone opal that Cass gave you. The jeweller was able to re-cut the stone and inlay a piece of it into your ring. I just wanted you to have something that was special to you. I…I hope you don't mind, Scott," she had felt the need to add in explanation, knowing she had taken certain liberties.

"Mind! I love it, baby," her lover had assured her instantly, examining more fully the token of love placed on his finger; a solid band of the same finest platinum, with the inlay of firestone opal and etched inside with the same inscription of _'invisible threads….bound together' _and their initials. And besides, it couldn't have been more appropriate, since Cass seemed to have been intrinsically bound to their past, the present and, who knows, maybe their future! "I couldn't have wanted anything more perfect."

But now, here it was, being removed from his finger and laid in the palm of her hand.

"I need you to take care of this for me, baby," Scott quietly implored, gently curling her fingers around the precious object.

Jenna looked to him in slight bewilderment.

"It's not that I don't want to, Jen but I can't wear it…not while I'm International Rescue," her Field Commander lover beseeched, needing her understanding. "It's just too special and distinct…so, if I was seen wearing it, as Scott Tracy…and then someone happened to notice it on a rescue….or the other way round! You understand, don't you, baby? I can wear it as Scott Tracy…but just not as International Rescue."

Of course, put like that! She touched his face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I do. I should have thought of that. And I guess that means I'll have to leave mine behind too, if I go out on call!" the young nurse added, following his logical reasoning.

The dark-haired pilot gave a small, sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, baby…it's just safer that way….that we don't have anything that can easily identify us….and so no one can use us against each other. Now, I gotta go."

He leant in, gave her a lingering little kiss….and then was gone, with Jenna silently mouthing the words, '_I love you'_ and '_Please be careful'_, as he disappeared through the wall.

In the meantime, Jefferson Tracy had closed his eyes briefly and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, evidence of his deep annoyance at a situation that was out of his control and of his, for once, total uncertainty that this decision was the right one. He sighed heavily at the helpless frustration he felt, lost in his own deep thoughts and memories, while the three boys could only look from one to the other, knowing there was nothing they could do or say that would have made their eldest brother change his mind. Even now, though, Jeff was still searching for ways of keeping Scott here, without causing an explosion from his eldest son.

Too late, the Commander-In-Chief became aware of the movement, of the secret access panel rotating in the wall to Thunderbird One's silo. Perhaps, somewhere in his mind, there was the vain hope that Jenna could persuade his strong-willed son otherwise but in truth he knew that wasn't very likely.

"Damn it, Scott," Jeff growled, before turning to his other sons and emitting a heavily resigned sigh. "Alright, boys….get going." And, as they headed off for their respective exists to enter Thunderbird Two, their father called out after them, halting them momentarily in their tracks, to issue them with an ominous warning. "Do _not_ let those people know who Scott is. Is that understood? We have no way of knowing just how they would react to him, if they knew."

Again, the brothers shot each other a brief look, understanding the seriousness of what their father was saying and acknowledged with a chorus of, 'Yes, Sir'.

Then, once again, the Tracy patriarch's tone softened to more that of a father than Commander. "And boys! Keep an eye on your brother out there….please. Make sure he's okay."

"Sure, Dad…you know we will," Virgil reassured and then they were gone.

With the rest of the boys now on their way to Thunderbird Two and Scott about to launch any minute, Jenna turned to her future father-in-law and could see immediately just what this was taking out of him. Sure, he had been through this a hundred times before, sending his boys off on missions but this rescue was different, even she knew that and she couldn't begin to imagine just what Jeff must be going through right now. She hadn't been here long and knew how she felt just hearing of Scott's harrowing story but Jeff and his family had lived through the experience and had their own tortured memories of that traumatic time.

Her heart went out to him and she crossed the room to where he sat behind the desk and slipped an arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. There was no need for words between them, only the companionable silence of the shared love they both had for Scott. Jenna leant down and pressed her face lightly to the fine head of salt-and-pepper hair. Appreciative of the gesture and guessing how this young woman must also be feeling, sharing his worrisome concern, the Tracy patriarch gave her a small smile, while reaching up to pat her hand.

And now Jefferson Tracy, being the astute man that he was, could sense the amiable young nurse's desperate longing to be out there on the balcony to see his eldest son leave and that both needed their own space to reflect. "Go on….he'll be launching any minute."

Jenna quickly kissed the top of the silvered head and hurried out, just in time to see the pool slowly roll back to reveal the hidden silo.

As the familiar faint rumble of the scout ship's booster rockets began to reverberate through the villa, Jeff found himself wishing his eldest, 'God speed'. "Take care, Son….and I hope you find what you need."

Out on the balcony, a young woman watched, as the sleek silver/grey rocket rose majestically from its hidden lair and up into the clear blue sky; watched as the mighty rocket strained at the leash, her awesome power restrained and reigned in by her pilot, until just the right moment, when he would set her free to own the skies where she belonged and was made for. She watched with immense pride, knowing the pilot that held all this power in check was the man she loved.

And she reflected now on the first time she had seen him take to the skies. It was the day after their engagement party, when he was once more getting 'back in the saddle' as it were, taking control of his ship again, like he was taking control of his life. How proud she was of him, her beloved Scott, watching him soar into the skies, watching him fly free, for real this time, not just part of some flight simulation. Now he was back doing what he did best, piloting his beloved Thunderbird One and laying all on the line to go to others in need. How ironic, though, that it should be those 'particular people' who needed him now, on his very first duty back as Field Commander, since being declared fully fit, after a lengthy and, at times, difficult recovery.

And, in just over a week since the happy family celebrations, all those feelings of joy and happiness were now clouded by anxiety and trepidation but she had to let him go. Much as her heart would have wanted to keep him here safe with her, she knew she could not hold him, could not keep him like some caged bird. She knew this time would come, of course, when he would return to full-time duty; after all, this was the life she freely chose. Just why did it have to be 'this place' and now…so soon!

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Jenna tracked her lover pilot's progress up into the sky and watched as the sleek silver rocket gracefully swung into her horizontal position. And somehow, she just knew he was watching her on his onboard monitor, as he momentarily hovered. She drew a deep, steadying breath, gave him a warm, encouraging smile and blew him a kiss, for it was more than likely he was zooming in on her right at that moment and she knew he needed her to be strong.

The next moment, Thunderbird One's mighty propulsion rockets ignited and, in the time it only takes to catch a breath, she was gone, tearing up the skies, as she disappeared across the ocean, disappearing into the wide blue yonder. The young woman looked down for a moment at the precious ring in her opened palm, then curled her fingers protectively around it and clutched it to her heart, silently whispering a prayer for her lover's safety.

And just where was this particular rescue mission! Just where was it he was going!

He was going to a place that was forever burned deep in his memory; to a place of long-ago horror, suffering and sorrow; to a village buried deep in the jungles of North Vietnam.

He was going back to the village of An Lac.

Author's Note: To fully appreciate and better understand this story and the history Scott has with this village, I recommend you read, the Medal of Honor scenario, incorporated within Road to Recovery, from the end of chapter 65 to chapter 92. The village itself and what actually happened there are mentioned in chapters 70/71.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters are unique and of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 2

"You think Scott's gonna be okay!" Gordon couldn't help but air his worried concern, as the great green cargo ship rose up on her angled ramp at the end of the disguised runway, ready for take-off.

It was enough to make the chestnut-haired pilot pause briefly and divert his usual concentrated attention from his pre-launch routine. Virgil Tracy merely half glanced back over his shoulder to his brothers, strapped into the passenger seats behind him, shooting John, especially, a telling look. After all, they had been the ones to initially deal with the aftermath of their eldest brother's trauma, when he had first come home from that fateful tour in Nam. It was obvious though both were waiting for some form of reassurance, since there had always been an, almost subconscious, acceptance by the family that he had a closer affinity to Scott than the rest.

"Honestly, guys! I don't know, I really don't know. I just hope so," Virgil reflected truthfully and turning his attention back to his instruments to begin powering-up the mighty engines. "This is one helluva place he's going back too, so…..it's anybody's guess how he'll cope! But…this is something he feels he's gotta do…so…..!"

He knew it wasn't much of a reassurance but in truth, he just didn't know, this time. How could he! How could any of them really know! Scott had never had to face any rescue situation quite like this before and Virgil hoped he never would have to again.

At that, Thunderbird Two's pilot threw the throttle forward, releasing all the stored-up power in the form of thrust, propelling them up into the sky and forcing them back into their seats with the g-force and thankful, that for now, he had something else to focus on.

Someone else though, didn't have quite that same luxury!

From the moment he took off, Scott was practically flying on automatic, the ease and familiarity of flying Thunderbird One now having become pure instinct. As Field Commander too, it was Scott's job to analyse and assess the situations they were going into, even while on route and to have already formulated some sort of plan by the time he arrived, although much usually depended on what he found when he got there. This then, was what made it a doubly difficult task; not only was he having to contend with a very real and present rescue situation but some very dark and troublesome memories from the past, concerning this place. And separating one from the other! Well, that may just prove impossible!

Being the consummate professional he was though, his mind was first, taken up with the practicalities of the rescue itself. And it seemed it was going to be one of those rescues that would depend on what he found when he got there, since the details they'd been given were pretty scant. The important thing was, it involved the people of An Lac and that was enough for him, more especially, knowing children were involved.

So far, all they knew was, about half a dozen children had gone missing while out playing and exploring just beyond the village. A tremor had been felt in the area and the children had not been seen or heard of since. Some of the men had searched but to no avail; of the children, there was no sign or trace. It was like they had vanished off the face of the earth. That had been almost twenty-four hours ago, for it had taken one of the villagers more than half a day to get to the next largest village that had a radio, to call for help. Time now was of the essence. The longer the children remained missing, the less hope there was. And Scott was not about to let that happen, not to these people.

He had tried to keep his mind and thoughts firmly in the present, he really had but the further north he flew, the further back in time his thoughts took him….until at last, he saw the coast, his flight path taking him in over the southern tip of the country. And so deep in thought was he, so lost in time, the dark-haired pilot visibly startled at the sudden transmission that burst through his headset.

"Be advised. You are now entering Republic of Vietnam airspace. Identify yourself," came the cold detachment of military speak, in a clipped Asian accent.

He really hadn't expected anything less, given the, still cautious nature of the place, even after six years; though things had changed a little since he'd last been here. There was no longer a United States military presence, the Americans being asked to leave now that the authorities felt they were back in complete control, having finally rid the North of it's militant forces and putting the ringleaders behind bars, much of which being due to the evidence Scott had produced of the heinous barbarities perpetrated on the people. And, for the second time in its history, the airbase at Da Nang had been vacated by the Americans and handed over to the local military authorities.

It was one consolation, at least, that they would be able to carry out the rescue in relative safety, without the need for a military escort or the worry of needing to protect themselves from those rebel forces of which Scott knew only too well. Would he ever be able to fully relax though! Only time would tell.

His mind now fully back in the present, Thunderbird One's pilot responded with the practised ease of his own military service. "This. Is. International Rescue. I repeat…this is International Rescue. We are here on a mission of mercy. Again, I repeat…we are here on a mission of mercy. Our assistance has been requested to help find missing children from the village of An Lac, north of the old DMZ."

Perhaps it was the fact children were involved, children of their own people and the high regard and esteem with which International Rescue was held the world over but somehow, that cold detached voice of military authority suddenly seemed less…cold! "Understood, International Rescue. You are cleared to proceed. And we wish you well; we hope you find the children."

The response gave rise to the barely imperceptible raise of a dark eyebrow in mild surprise and, just for the briefest of moments, Scott completely forgot himself and slipped back easily into air force pilot mode, with a response of, 'That's a copy', before quickly correcting himself. "……..I mean, affirmative, Da Nang…..and thanks. Please also be advised that another of our rescue fleet will be entering your airspace within the next……twenty minutes."

"Affirmative, International Rescue. Your other aircraft will also be cleared to proceed. Again, good luck with your mission. Da Nang….out," the disembodied voice courteously ended the transmission.

Da Nang Air Base! It felt so strange to be in communication again with the air base and stranger still, knowing it was no longer in American hands and not hearing a familiar accent in response.

'_Wolf's Lair…Wolf's Lair…this is Timber Wolf…I repeat…this is Timber Wolf. Do you copy?'_

'_That's a copy, Timber Wolf…comin in loud and clear, buddy………'_

'……_cub is sick…wounded…need help. Can't hunt…anymore……'_

'_Timber Wolf…this is Momma. You hang in there…we're bringin you home. Sit tight…you hear me_…_we're bringin you home.'_

'_Sit tight…stay awake. That's a copy. Gotta stay awake……gotta stay………'_

Voices, ghostly echoes of the past, drifted in his mind, as easily as birds let themselves drift on the thermal currents; memories of both good and the not-so-good, the teasing banter between comrades and those last communications, which were such a vital lifeline, especially for his sanity.

With a sharp intake of breath, Scott suddenly forced himself back into the present.

"Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird One. Come in, Thunderbird Two." Scott was, once more, back in professional mode, though guessed that was how it was going to be this trip, fluctuating between past and present. When Virgil acknowledged, Scott briefed him on the situation so far, on what had just occurred, before advising his brother on the best possible course of action. "……….they are expecting you, Virg but if you are challenged, just identify yourself."

And under any other circumstances, in any other rescue, that would have been it, no need for anything else to be added at this juncture. But then, this wasn't like any other rescue and the Field Commander knew his brothers only too well!

Also, like the good combat fighter pilot he had been, Scott Tracy knew the value of 'first-strike' initiative and so...! "Virg….put me on open speaker." Time to get all this out in the open!

A wary finger moved to comply with the order.

"Okay, you guys….now listen up. I know Dad has told you to keep an eye on me……," came the perceptive insight, echoing around the cockpit like some all-seeing, all-knowing higher force.

Knowing looks shot suddenly between the brothers aboard International Rescue's equipment carrier. Of course, they should have known better than to ever underestimate their eldest brother.

"...but I don't need keeping an eye on. And another thing…I do not…want you guys to be constantly asking me if I'm okay. Is _that_ understood! I will handle this in my own way, in my own time. I appreciate your concern, guys but ……well…I don't need any babysitters. And…I do not…wanna feel you guys watching me every damn second…like you're waiting for me to crack up. What I do need…is for you guys to keep your eye on the ball, at all times…not on me! Clear!" Scott began, clearly expressing his wishes and continuing without even giving them a chance to respond. "That's it….subject closed…nothing more to be said…nada. Scott…out."

With that, communications were closed, leaving Thunderbird Two's occupants in slightly stunned silence.

"Gee….he's really back, huh!" the copper-haired aquanaut observed, with almost revered reverence.

"Yeah, sounds like it," his fellow passenger and brother, John readily agreed.

"B.u.t….we're not really gonna go along with what he wants…are we, Virg!" Gordon then felt the need to ask, just to be certain. "I mean….we're still gonna keep an eye on him….right!"

Slowly spreading sly grins passed between the next two oldest Tracy brothers, as Virgil glanced back over his shoulder at John, before replying to his younger brother's obvious concern. "What do you think! Sure…we're still gonna keep an eye on him, Gords."

"Yeah….we just can't let him _know _that we are," the philosophical, blond-haired astronaut smiled wryly, completely on his elder brother's wavelength.

And at that, they all smiled.

John though, wasn't the only one who ever thought deeply about things. It seems the resident family joker also had his moments for suddenly, out of the blue, he offered the most profound, yet simple of observations! "Scott's really feeling it bad already….isn't he!"

There was silence for a few moments; the same reverenced and sobering silence when one contemplates upon life-changing, painful experiences from the past that can never be undone, like the sacrifices made in war, remembered in peacetime.

"Yeah, Gordon…..Scott's really feeling it bad," Thunderbird Two's pilot quietly concurred.

The blond-haired astronaut instinctively reached out and squeezed his younger brother's shoulder encouragingly. "But we'll be right there for him….if he needs us."

And that was their strength, what made them such a close and tightly knit band of brothers…in every sense of the word! Their journey continued on in reflective silence, each lost in their own private thoughts.

By now, Scott Tracy was back over very familiar territory, having crossed the old DMZ a short while ago and every muscle in his body tensed automatically in response.

The jungle below was just as he remembered it, lush, green and steaming with humidity. He watched, with almost far away detachment; his reduced speed now enabling him to pick out every detail on his monitors, relayed from the outside camera system, though he couldn't also resist lowering the window hatch to gaze through the clear protective shield.

Had he really been down in there, been forced to survive! How the hell had they even survived that high-speed ejection from the F-16XD!

Then, suddenly! Scott drew in a sharp breath and was taking Thunderbird One into a wildly evasive manoeuvre, pulling hard on her controls in a desperate effort to get her to respond quickly enough, sending the silver/grey scout ship into a steep bank skywards. With his brow now bathed in sweat and breathing heavily, the ex-combat pilot was scanning all around him, searching, looking; his whole body on high alert. He had seen it flash by and had reacted out of pure instinct.

"What the hell! We've been locked!" he swore to no one but himself.

'_We've been locked, Jez……we've been locked!'_

"Huh….where did it go! Where's it coming from!"

'_Where the hell is it…what direction is she coming from! You got a fix on her yet, Jez! Talk to me, Jez…I need to know. Where the hell is it! Talk to me, Jez……'_

The ghostly echoes of the past whispered once more, mingling with his own thoughts, so that past and present became one; a tangled confusion in his mind.

'_Talk to me, Jez. Talk to me………'_

But Jez wasn't here….was he! It was just him…alone in Thunderbird One. And realisation dawned.

There was no combat fighter aircraft; there was no bubble canopy through which to scan the skies and, most importantly, there was no heat-seeking missile tracking him.

Just for his own total piece of mind and reassurance though but with his whole system still on high alert, Scott quickly activated his tracking sensors, looking for anything that remotely resembled a missile. Nothing.

The ex-air force pilot drew a shaky hand down over his sweat-soaked face and fought to steady his breathing, as he brought the scout ship back onto her previous flight path.

"Damn it, Scott….," the Field Commander swore, harshly reprimanding himself for what he saw as his complete lack of focus.

Gawd, how could he lose it like that! He had never lost it like that, on any active mission. But then, as he had to keep reminding himself, this was no ordinary mission. It had been years since he'd experienced a full-blown, intense flashback and thought they were a thing of the past but had now obviously been triggered by the visual stimulation and the recently resurgent memories. Only now, was he beginning to realise how truly difficult this was really going to be! But he had no intention of backing down and going home; he had no intention of calling it quits.

Taking a deep breath, Scott determined to focus but now that the floodgates were opened, he couldn't stop the deluge of memories flooding in.

'_Hell no, Scott……tell me you are not gonna play chicken with a damn heat-seeker!'_

'_Mayday…mayday……taken a hit. Going down…we're going down.'_

'_Prepare to eject, Jez…on my mark.'_

'_Eject…eject…eject………'_

Scott instinctively sucked in a breath at the memory and his body tightened, almost as if he were preparing himself to go through the experience again.

As the jungle canopy passed by below him and Scott reflected on that traumatic event, names surged back into his consciousness, names he hadn't thought of in a long while; the names of Sergeant Bull Stone and 'Tank' MaGraw. Master Sergeant Francis 'Tank' MaGraw, to be exact….the biggest gawd damn Marine he had ever seen!

'……_if you ever let out one word of how…'nice'…I really am……I swear, I will hunt down your puny little flyboy ass and make you sorry you ever knew Sgt Tank MaGraw.'_

The memory brought a brief smile and, of course, he never had! Well, it just wouldn't have been the same had Francis 'Tank' MaGraw been thought of as anything other than the hard-nosed, hard-assed Marine that he made himself out to be!

It was strange now, how one memory quickly sparked off another and then another, like the proverbial domino effect.

Both Bull Stone and Tank had been Marine Instructors in the S.E.R.E. survival course and Scott could only be quietly grateful for, without what those guys put them through, he doubted whether he would have had the courage to survive. Yeah, some of it had been unpleasant and thoroughly disgusting, like being made to eat live grubs and those Instructors sure seemed to love their jobs, seemed to love making their lives a misery. And then there were the shock tactics of the 'interrogations' but being the professional he was, Scott could now look back in hindsight and recognise the necessity of what they were trying to achieve, to impart the skills necessary for men, such as themselves, to survive in the harshest of conditions. And for that, he would always be eternally grateful. Both Bull Stone and 'Tank' MaGraw would always have a special place in his heart. For them, he would always have the highest regard.

Scott quickly shook himself from his reverie, needing to get his mind back in the present and back to business and so, consulting his online maps, the dark-haired pilot zeroed in on his target, on his final destination.

Within a short time, he saw a sight that made his heart all but stop and cause an involuntary shiver to run down his body. Looming into his forward view, the jungle suddenly parted and, for the first time since that terrible dark time, Scott Tracy found himself gazing at the small village he'd tried so hard to forget.

Bringing Thunderbird One into a low sweeping bank, Scott circled the village to give himself the best visual perspective of the place, to suss out the best landing place for both him and Thunderbird Two. It felt strange indeed, to be seeing it from this perspective, seeing the whole village, since he had only ever seen it from the front, the few huts that partly surrounded the little square beyond the paddy field.

But it was, more or less, just the same, just as he'd remembered it. He had been dreading this moment, in all honesty, wondering how he would feel when he first laid eyes on the place again and now, his worst fears were realised. He felt sick, physically sick but fought hard to quell the turmoil of emotions that were trying to surface, fought the urge to turn Thunderbird One and fly right out of there.

The Field Commander drew in a deep and shaky breath and purposefully set about doing the only thing he knew would get him through this, what had worked for him in the past; he would shut himself down.

How long would that last! Probably not long. But he hoped long enough to get the job done, feel he had done some good and, in some way perhaps, atone for the past and head home, all without these people knowing who he was. That was the plan, anyway!

Toward the back of the village there was some open ground that Scott had decided would make the best landing place and, as he banked around to bring his Bird in, he could see the people now begin to emerge slowly from their huts curious, no doubt, at his arrival. Within minutes, the great silver/grey scout ship was on the ground, resting horizontally on her retractable landing legs.

Scott emerged from the underbelly to set foot, at last, on terra firma, his face now a stony mask of unreadable emotion.

He was here. He was really here, back in the sticky, humid jungle heat of Vietnam.

With determined focus, International Rescue's commander in the field felt himself ready to deal with this situation and do what he had to do. But he wasn't quite as prepared as he thought!

As he turned, Scott instantly paled and all but lost his breath, visibly shocked at coming face to face with……..!


	3. Chapter 3

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters are of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 3

Those eyes! They were what he noticed first. Those large chocolate brown eyes! They were indigenous to all the peoples of the region, of course but what made these eyes so different, making his heart almost stop, was their owner!

He couldn't have been a young man of more than seventeen or eighteen at most, a boy still and dressed in simple native attire.

It was other youthful eyes though that now burned in Scott's memory, shocked and panic-stricken eyes at a knife suddenly buried to the hilt in his chest, shocked and fear-filled eyes at feeling youthful life slip away, as he sank to his knees. With almost morbid and vacant detachment, the former air force pilot found himself wondering if _that_ boy had ever been found….or was he still out there, in the jungle, where Scott had buried him!

The young man that had come to meet him studied Scott for a moment.

"Are you…okay!" he asked, with something of quizzical bemusement.

The Field Commander was quickly stirred from his reverie to find his young companion watching him. "Huh! Yeah…yeah, sure."

"We are very grateful you have come to our village to help us," the young man told him politely.

"Yeah, well…it's what we do. We help people," Scott responded quietly, with something of a bitter irony, which was more directed at himself than anything.

Help people! He wasn't much help to these people the last time he was here, was he!

But not wanting to dwell any longer, Scott quickly moved on. "You, eh…you speak very good English!" he observed, trying hard but unable to avoid the studious looks the young man was giving him, which he had to admit to finding a little unnerving, as he set about locking down Thunderbird One.

"I was sent to the American school in Da Nang for a short time," the polite young man informed.

The Field Commander visibly tensed. "Oh….I see," he replied, sorry now that he had remarked on the fact, since the only American school in Da Nang was attached to the air base. And that was just way too close too home!

It hadn't been unusual, of course, for local children to be brought in and taught in the school but for a child from so far away and why from this village! Well, maybe it was best not to know and he certainly wasn't going to ask.

The reaction though, didn't go entirely unnoticed by the observant young man, who continued to watch this intriguing stranger.

"My name is Sung Il Kim, by the way…but you can call me Kim," the young man announced brightly, deciding it was time he should introduce himself properly.

And that was the curious thing about South East Asian names, that the family or surname came first, followed by the name indicating a particular branch of the family and lastly, the first or given name, the one by which you are known.

The dark-haired Tracy merely gave a nod and a thin smile, along with a brief acknowledgement of his name. "Kim." He did not want, could not afford to become attached to the boy, so thought this was best, though he couldn't help admit, there was something inherently likeable about this young man.

Kim was not deterred however, or put off by this stranger's seemingly brusque manner.

"She is something else…isn't she!" the young man eagerly enthused, turning his attention to what must surely capture any young male's interest, the world over…the great silver/grey rocket ship, Thunderbird One.

At that, Scott couldn't help but crack a smile of quiet pride and also at the Americanised turn of phrase. "Yeah, she sure is."

"I would think she is the fastest thing that can fly!" Kim continued on in his enthusiasm.

"Pretty much," the ex-combat pilot acknowledged, being 'pretty much' economical in his conversation and intent on keeping it as brief as possible.

"Not even the F-16XD's could out-fly her…could they!" the seemingly knowledgeable young man went on to observe.

Scott's face darkened instantly, drawing his brow into a deep furrow. "How do you know about F-16's!" he all but demanded.

"I told you…I went to the American school in Da Nang. We watched them fly every day. And sometimes I would even get to talk to the pilots," Kim answered him with quiet calm, while continuing to study this dark-haired stranger.

The Field Commander closed his eyes briefly and drew a breath, to realign his focus. "Yeah…I guess you would have," he replied in realisation.

It seemed though, the young man was intent on inquisitive conversation and his next question took Scott totally unawares, giving him no time to prepare. "Were you ever a pilot in the Air Force?"

Immediately feeling on the defensive, the dark-haired pilot's face quickly darkened again. "What makes you ask that!" Scott shot back rather abrasively.

Again Kim took no notice of his brusque manner, having already decided there was something about this intense stranger he liked.

"You are an American. You are not that old……," the young man began in musing thought.

"Thanks!" came the dry response from International Rescue's field commander.

"….and I think…it is clear you have great experience in flying, if you can fly a great machine like Thunderbird One. And if that is so…then for you, F-16's would not be a problem!" Kim concluded, studying the dark-haired man with all his youthful innocence.

Scott almost laughed...almost! It was simple, reasoning logic at its very best and the Field Commander couldn't help but like the boy's sharp and agile mind; perhaps because in a way, it reminded him of...himself! No wonder Scott felt himself being increasingly drawn in, despite his determined resolutions to distance himself. So, he would just have to try harder.

In the meantime, he had a question to answer…or not!

In the end, Scott decided it was best not to stoke the young man's curiosity any further and risk having Kim ask all sorts of, what would be for him, awkward and uncomfortable questions.

"Sorry…I've got work to do," the dark-haired pilot returned rather abruptly, cutting all further talk on the subject stone dead and turning to where he'd left his equipment on the ground.

Curious! Was this man from International Rescue being deliberately evasive! Kim thought so. Well, he must have his reasons, the boy thought, so perhaps he shouldn't pry.

"Yes, of course," the young man acknowledged politely. "I have been sent to meet you and bring you to the elders of the village. They wait for you, in the Meeting Hall."

"Best not to keep them waiting any longer then!" Scott replied, brief and to the point and picking up his equipment.

"May I help you with anything? Is there something I can carry for you?" Kim offered, willing to be of whatever help he could.

The young man was polite and certainly well mannered, that much was obvious and carried himself with a gracious serenity that seemed well beyond his years. In a way, Kim almost reminded him of Kyrano. But no, he wasn't going to allow himself to get sentimental, couldn't allow his cool professional façade to drop, not for one second. He had to remain distant and did so by reminding himself that this 'polite and well-mannered' boy would probably hate him with a vengeance if he knew who Scott really was.

"No…I got everything. Besides, this equipment is delicate," the Field Commander returned abruptly, before deciding that maybe that had been a little too abrupt and adding his gratitude. "But thanks, anyway."

The dark-haired Tracy had been truthful though; the equipment was delicate and besides, there wasn't much to carry anyway. Scott had decided that, for this mission, all he needed was the slimmed-down precision unit that was no larger than a laptop rather than the much bulkier Mobile Control desk. Brains and he had worked on such a unit that would contain everything Scott would require for such out-of-the-way and inhospitable places and this certainly qualified. It was an easily carried unit, so was indeed, truly 'mobile', besides which the Field Commander felt it would be a waste of effort to unpack the larger Mobile Control, since there were no other agencies to communicate with or have to co-ordinate! It was just him, his brothers…and the jungle!

Making off toward the village, Scott set a quick pace, forcing Kim to run a few steps to catch up, whereupon the young man then fell into step beside the dark-haired pilot.

"What may I call you?" Kim asked, as they walked. "I cannot keep calling you, Mr International Rescue!" he added, those large brown eyes so full of discerning that Scott felt himself a little unnerved; not for the first time!

But of course, he was right. Kim had to call him something and he didn't really relish the prospect of the young man calling him, 'Mr International Rescue', for the duration! And he didn't see the harm. After all, it wasn't as if he was the only 'Scott' in the world and, it just might keep the boy happy and off his back for a while!

"Scott….you can call me, Scott," the dark-haired Tracy replied, finally relenting and submitting the only personal information, he determined, the young man was going to get.

Kim repeated the name with musing wonderment before continuing, "……..that is a good name, a strong name…and one full of courage."

The Field Commander paled and tensed. He didn't feel courageous; not here, not in this place.

"It's just a name," he bristled, his tone cold and hard and not in the mood for any Cass-like wisdom, not from this boy; he just couldn't bear that. Gawd, this was going to be a long day…and he'd only just got here!

The man intrigued him and Kim sensed that a heavy burden clouded his soul, that this man carried a lot of sadness and pain. He didn't get any more time to muse on that though, as Scott quickened his pace, forcing Kim to have to run again to catch up.

As they got to the outskirts of the little village, something now caught the eldest Tracy's attention and, curious to know what held his new friend's interest, Kim followed his gaze.

Off to the side, a short distance away and within a small secluded area, was what appeared to be a shrine!

"It marks the Day of Sorrows," Kim quietly informed him, his tone very much reverenced, as though speaking of something almost sacred.

Scott felt an ominous chill run down through his body, despite the humid and sticky heat.

"D…Day of Sorrows!" the ex-air force pilot heard himself say, almost stumbling over the words, not wanting to know and yet powerless to stop himself from asking, as though drawn by some irresistible force.

"Yes…the Day of Sorrows. Six years ago, terrible things happened here, in this village, to my people. Soldiers came and…..," the young man began in sombre explanation.

But Scott couldn't bear for him to go on, couldn't bear to hear it all over again, especially from someone so young, who may have actually borne witness to those terrible deeds. And Kim may well have! If he were only around seventeen, eighteen now then he couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve at the time, six years ago. What, indeed, had those young eyes seen!

Scott felt sick and closed his eyes briefly at the thought.

This was obviously as much a history-defining event for them as say, the day John F Kennedy, former United States President, was shot or that terrible tragedy of 9/11, so horrific an event it needed no other description or explanation.

"It's okay, Kim….you don't need to go on. I…I'm sorry I asked," the Field Commander apologised quietly.

And Kim couldn't help but notice how suddenly drawn and pale his new friend looked; how his demeanour had changed to one of almost, heavy weariness, like suddenly the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He also noted Scott had called him by name, a sign he had allowed his cool aloofness to drop for a moment. And was it his imagination too or was there a sense of familiarity in what Scott just said, like he already knew what happened! But then, how could he!

The young man eventually settled on the fact that his new friend was a much-travelled, well-experienced man of the world and probably knew quite a bit about human nature, so could have guessed at the bad reputation of these rebel soldiers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Scott," the young man assured kindly. "It is not your fault that you asked such a thing. How could you have known!"

Not my fault! But it was my fault that it happened at all, Scott wanted to scream, torn apart by his inner agony. And he did not want this young man's kindness, didn't deserve it. Gawd, had he really done the right thing in coming back here! Should he have just let John pilot Thunderbird One! This was harder than he thought, harder than he ever imagined.

Sensing though that Kim was watching him closely and Scott being Scott, he quickly got his mind back on the job. After all, he wasn't here on a sentimental journey!

"Come on…I've still got work to do before my colleagues get here," the Field Commander stated, having returned to his cool aloofness, which Kim noted by Scott no longer using his name.

Kim continued to follow after him, as they made their way down through the little village towards the open square, scrawny chickens squawking and scattering in their wake. Apart from that and a few barking dogs, it was eerily quiet and Scott noted, with some sadness, the distinct absence of laughing, playing children. It was as if gloom and despair had settled over the place like a smothering blanket.

Then suddenly, Scott stopped.

And having walked on, Kim suddenly found himself alone. He turned and was quizzically bemused to find his new friend just standing there, now in the small open square, staring at a particular spot, in an almost trance-like state.

"Scott!" the young man called out to him.

But the Field Commander didn't hear him, instead turning, in what felt like slow motion time, to look out over the small paddy field to the tree line on the far side.

What was he looking at! All Kim could see were trees, where the jungle bordered their rice field; trees, just like any of the hundreds of trees around them!

"Scott! What is it….what is wrong! Do you see something!" the young man asked, now with a little puzzling concern, as he looked to the trees, back to Scott and then to the trees again, wondering if there was something he had missed.

"Huh!" The Field Commander suddenly stirred from his reverie. "No. Em…no…it's nothing," he hastily assured in turning away.

But that wasn't strictly true! What, to Kim, were just trees, to him, meant something completely different. For him, the tree line had been a hiding place, a vantage point from which to witness unspeakable things, a hiding place from which he dare not move. And, for a brief moment in time, he was back there, watching. Watching the unspeakable horror of seeing an old man's head removed from his shoulders by one swift stroke of a sharp blade…in the very square he was now standing in.

The sickening image had swam and danced in his vision. In slow-motion time, the blade had fallen again and again, like some looped replay that refused to shut off, as Scott had found himself staring at the spot where it happened.

There was something truly strange about this man from International Rescue, Kim thought, as he now watched his new friend walk away; something he couldn't quite put his finger on!

But if Scott thought he had dealt with the worst of what his rekindled memories could throw at him, he had another think coming!

Heading for the Meeting Hall, across the square, the Field Commander made his way through the small crowd of villagers that had now gathered, waiting for his arrival. This was a major event in the village, for what affected one, affected all of them and, as he ascended the wooden steps up to the veranda, he suddenly found himself besieged by weeping, wailing women.

It tore at his very heart for he knew instantly, without having to be told, that these were the mothers and grandmothers of the missing children. But what was really getting to him was the fact that some of these women were probably the same weeping, wailing mothers he had seen before, inconsolable for other 'lost children'! Now here they were, weeping and begging for their missing children to be found, kissing at his hands like he was some sort of saviour and protector, their only hope.

Scott had never felt so uncomfortable and totally inadequate in all his life, as he did at that moment, evidenced by the fact he was now, with as much sensitivity as possible, carefully trying to extricate himself, pulling his hands free from their desperate grasping, though clearly moved by the women's plight.

Through Kim, the dark-haired Tracy tried to reassure the women, as best he could, that they were going to do everything in their power to find their children.

Kim thought he detected an excessively disproportionate amount of extreme anguish on his new friend's part as he watched Scott interact with the women, so much so, that he moved swiftly to intercede and quickly usher the man from International Rescue into the Meeting Hall, much to Scott's grateful relief.

Why _so_ affected though! Perhaps the man was just naturally sensitive to other's pain and hurt.

It was something more for the young man to ponder on, though would have to take a back seat for a while, as Scott was led before and introduced to a small group of elderly men, their leathery, weather-beaten faces careworn and knowledgeable with age. The Field Commander returned the small bow and courteously acknowledged the Elders of the village.

"We are grateful you have come to help us," one of the Elders spoke, in his limited, polite English, who Scott immediately took to be the Head Man.

"We are only too happy to help, in whatever way we can," Scott returned and thankful actually, to be getting back to focusing on what he came to do, the logistics of this rescue.

Seems though, the past was not quite prepared to let him go just yet! And he was in for a shocker of a surprise!

"Then, please...along with the other children, you must find and restore to us...the Hope Child," the Head Man continued gravely.

Murmurings of agreement went up from all the other Elders, along with more vocal cries from the people that had now crowded into the Meeting Hall.

"Please...the Hope Child...the Hope Child."

Scott instinctively looked to Kim, with puzzled bewilderment and then back to the Elders again, looking back and forth between them for some sort of explanation. "What is this...Hope Child? Some sort of talisman!"

Sympathetic as he may be to whatever religious beliefs they had, the Field Commander really felt he had enough on his plate with looking for missing children than for this to turn into some sort of 'Indiana Jones' type crusade, in having to look for lost talismans too; no matter how important it may be to them! Of course, if they found it during the rescue, they would gladly bring it back.

The former air force pilot was not quite prepared though for what his young guide and translator started to tell him and suddenly went ashen, having to reach for the rough wooden table beside him to steady himself.

No! No, it couldn't be! It wasn't possible!

"Scott! Are you alright! Scott!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters are of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 4

"What is this...Hope Child! Some sort of talisman!" Scott had asked, in puzzled bewilderment.

"A talisman! I suppose the Hope Child could be thought of in such a way," Kim mused thoughtfully. "But the Hope Child is also a very real child," the young man went on to say. "And he has not made a sound, has never cried and has never spoken since that terrible Day of Sorrows, when his mother hid him...to protect him from the soldiers. It is said...when he, at last, speaks or makes a sound...then joy will once again be restored to our village. That is why we call him...the Child of Hope...because we live in hope that, one day, he will speak and so, bring joy back to our people."

Scott listened...and went ashen, grasping the table for support.

No! No, it wasn't possible! It couldn't be!

"Scott! Are you alright? Scott!" Kim had asked in concern.

The eldest Tracy suddenly realised he was going to have to be careful here; he couldn't afford to give himself away now.

There was a flurry of activity and on seeming instructions from the Elders, a cup of water was brought and given to Scott, for which he thanked them.

"The heat here can be a little overwhelming," Kim sympathised, supposing that to be the cause of his friend's unsteadiness and deathly palor.

It was the perfect excuse and Scott jumped on it.

"Yeah...yeah, the heat! But I'm okay now, thanks," the Field Commander assured, having composed himself while sipping gratefully on the cool water.

_His mother hid him!_ It echoed in his head, his thoughts a whirl of anguished emotion.

Dear gawd...was it true! Had a baby survived that slaughter...that bloodbath of innocents! He just had to know for sure.

"What...what age is this...Hope Child?" Scott asked, hoping the pounding of his heart couldn't be heard by anyone else.

"Sun Ca Lee is...six years old...," his young guide informed, "...the only child of his age in the village."

Scott drew in a deep breath and his heart almost stopped.

It was true. A child had survived.

It was all Scott could do to keep a tear from rolling down his cheek, as he fought hard against the deep emotion welling up in him. The thought of that terrified young mother desperately trying to hide her baby and probably praying for him not to make a sound was tearing him apart inside. She couldn't have known then, just how well that prayer was to be answered!

Quickly, Scott brushed away at the wetness threatening to spill over the rim of his eye, turning away in the process but not before the small action had been noticed by his ever observant young guide.

"It's...em...it's the heat. Makes my eyes water," the Field Commander lied inventively, resorting now to his best poker face, at seeing Kim watch him intently.

But somehow, Kim didn't quite believe this one!

What was it this intriguing stranger was trying to cover up! What painful memories was he trying to bury! Perhaps it all just reminded him of one of his many rescues...a sad one, involving a child, most likely and maybe one that was not successful. After all, children evoke the strongest and deepest of emotions!

Then suddenly, just as Scott had re-grouped himself, a young woman came forward, fell to her knees in front of him and started kissing his hands, as the others had done before, beseeching him with quite sobs. And somehow, deep in his gut, the eldest Tracy knew just who she was.

"This is Sun Lee's mother...Sun Hien," Kim confirmed for him, which was appropriate really, since 'Hien' meant, gentle and quiet.

Drawing now on his very deepest reserves and swallowing hard, Scott leant down and with the greatest sensitivity, took her by the forearms and encouraged the woman to her feet, unable any longer to bear her kneeling before him. And suddenly, he was filled with the strongest determination, like an overwhelming flood he couldn't stop. Still holding the woman by her forearms, the Field Commander looked deep into pained, despairing eyes.

"I _will_ find your son...I swear," Scott promised emphatically and turned automatically to his young guide and then back to her, his face set like granite stone. "Tell her, Kim. I will find her son and I will bring him back. I will find the children. I won't rest until I do."

It was out, before he'd even given thought to what he was saying! This was something he never, ever did, give such complete and utter assurances, to offer what may turn out to be false hope but then, this was no ordinary situation...and besides, he meant every word of it.

Kim was becoming surer that this was personal to his new friend, though he couldn't even begin to imagine in what way! He was also, momentarily, captivated and spell-bound, then deeply excited by Scott's vehement assurances and he was also curious about one thing.

"Why do you ask what age Sun Lee is?" Kim quizzed, wondering if it would provide any clue to the enigma that was fast becoming this man from International Rescue, though from previous guarded answers, Kim doubted whether he would get a totally honest answer.

Those striking deep blue eyes flashed suddenly, with just a hint of warning. Kim was certainly inquisitive and Scott knew he was going to have to be even more careful.

"It's helpful to know what age of child I'm dealing with here...as to how I'll go about finding him," the Field Commander returned, his quick thinking having come, mercifully, to his aid, despite being still on such an emotional rollercoaster. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I still have a lot of work to do before my br...colleagues get here," he added, almost slipping up and quickly correcting himself and Kim knew immediately he'd been given the brush-off...again and that this subject was now closed.

It was time now to get down to some serious business and the dark-haired Tracy set about opening up his mobile control unit that he'd set down on the large wooden table he had steadied himself against, sitting on the rattan-woven seat of a sturdy chair. And never having seen such technology before, the people started to move a little closer, albeit a little apprehensively, to see what this important stranger was going to do.

Deft fingers moved expertly over, what appeared to be, an 'invisible' keyboard of shiny black Plexiglas and within seconds, 3-d fully rotational imaging of the area appeared on the monitor. All around him, Scott could hear awed gasps and murmuring but he kept working, bringing up a programme that would extend his maps out from the village in whatever direction he wanted. When he was ready, he turned to Kim.

"Okay...now I need you to tell me everything you know...everything that happened that day. I need to know when the children were last seen...what time...where they were...and how long after they were last seen did the tremor occur...everything," the Field Commander instructed, being clearly specific in what he needed.

Kim quickly translated for everyone and of course, everyone was eager to tell what they knew, with Scott not understanding a word, until his young guide translated it all back for him, along with what he knew himself.

"So, all the children were together...including Sun Lee!" the Field Commander queried wanting to be sure of his facts and needing as complete a picture as possible.

His young guide translated again and immediately Scott sensed some uncertainty among the villagers and he was right.

"No...they do not believe so. The older children were together but Lee was playing by himself," Kim informed him, that fact then confirmed by the small boy's weeping mother.

Closing his eyes briefly and drawing a deep breath, Scott couldn't help the thought that maybe they could be looking now for two sets of missing children and that that little boy, who had never uttered a word, may be out there, all alone in the jungle. It didn't bear thinking about and Scott just hoped to gawd that the children were all, somehow, together.

The Field Commander entered all of the necessary data and soon though, a possible picture began to emerge.

It seems the children, the older children anyway, who were aged around ten and eleven, were last seen playing off in the tree-line on the west side of the village, with little Lee playing not far away though nearer home. What was felt now had most likely happened was, little Lee had seen the older children go off and decided to go and follow them. After all, it was a scenario the eldest Tracy was well familiar with, having had his two youngest brothers go through that phase when they just had to follow him everywhere!

So, Scott set the programme to running a search in that direction and very soon, something caught his eagle-eye, something he instinctively sensed as being important. He needed a lot higher definition though; something that would give him much more enhancement and so another important piece of Tracy technology was brought into play – the Holographic Imager, which was just what its name implies, a device producing a holographic image, capable of being viewed from all sides, around and above.

Scott set the small upside-down saucer-like device in the middle of the table and after keying in the function and necessary data, the device sprang into life, sending up an initial burst of light before settling into the desired image. Again, gasps of awe went up from the gathered people in the room but then Scott quickly became aware of the fearful murmurings and that the Elders seemed to be talking agitatedly amongst themselves. And somehow, he got the feeling it wasn't only the technology but the image itself they were now seeing, suspended in mid air over the table!

"Kim! What is this place?" the ex-air force pilot asked curiously, wanting to know what had, seemingly, spooked everyone.

And the image that had magically transformed before their very eyes, that was enough to send even some of the more superstitious scurrying from the room!

It appeared to be the ruins of some ancient temple complex, long lost to the eyes of the world and reclaimed by the jungle, which was why it had not shown up initially on Scott's maps. But there had just been enough to catch the eagle-eyed pilot's attention and now, with the enhanced programme, stripping away the jungle vegetation, the hidden temple was revealed in all its glory.

Kim leant forward and spoke in lowered tones; his eyes still gazing in fascination at what he was seeing for even this was beyond what he had seen before. "It is the ancient Temple of Chien Dai...the temple of our ancestors. It means...'temple of the warrior that is great'. But no one goes there...only the monkeys and apes make their home there now." The astute young man though was beginning to see where Scott was going with this. "Why! Do you think that's where the children are, Scott?"

"It's a very strong possibility," the dark-haired Tracy replied, his face set in grave concern. After all, the children had not been seen or heard of since that tremor, so it could mean they were trapped somewhere, hopefully alive and this place was the likeliest candidate; a very old and crumbling ruin, making it a dangerous playground for children!

Perhaps the Elders guessed what Scott was now suggesting too for they seemed rather intent on having their say.

"What are they saying, Kim?" the Field Commander asked his young translator, hoping the Elders were not going to put up obstacles in their way to them going in to search this place. While he was willing to respect their belief systems, he was not prepared to let it stand in his way of what they came here to do. But he was so not willing to fight, not with these people.

After Kim had listened dutifully to the Head Man, he turned to his new friend. "They said...it is not possible the children are there. The children have been warned about going there...that it is a very old and dangerous place."

Sound advice indeed but then...how many children heed such advice when being told what is best for them! And besides, Scott Tracy had been 'round the block' one too many times; after all, he'd had four younger brothers to contend with, the youngest two being the most mischievous!

"I'm sorry, Kim...I don't mean to be disrespectful but...in my experience...kids are kids the world over. If they're told not to go somewhere...!" the Field Commander observed, his gut instinct now really liking this place for focusing their search. "Anyway...that's where we'll begin our search, when my colleagues arrive."

The more Kim was around this intriguing stranger, the more he liked him, liked his determined focus and strength of will, not to be swayed from his purpose or opinion no matter what; he liked the man's intensity and drive, despite his sometimes brusque manner but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Scott was here for some other reason as well, almost like it was meant to be!

Kim nodded his agreement but both very quickly became distracted when Scott suddenly noticed the holographic image shimmer, disappear then reappear in rapid succession. Of course, that could be due to the fact that one, now rather curious villager was poking his finger into the transparent, floating image! Well, it was a fascinating anomaly after all, making one feel they just had to touch it to see if what the eye was seeing was actually there at all; it was there and it wasn't...like a ghostly apparition without substance!

"DON'T! Don't do that!" the Field Commander called out suddenly and causing the poor man to jump back in alarm, as though he'd just been confronted by a ferocious crocodile lunging out at him while down at the river to get water.

Next minute though became somewhat puzzling to Scott, before he'd got a chance to apologize for his seemingly stern rebuke. Kim had clearly said something and the next thing, the poor man grasped his hand, looked at it in wide-eyed panic and then fled, babbling, to the corner of the Meeting Hall, whereupon he sat down, hid the hand in his tunic, to cradle it against his chest, all the time babbling away to himself.

Totally bizarre and puzzling! Then the eldest Tracy caught the glimmer of a mischievous grin on Kim's face. And instantly, his 'prank radar' was on the alert. Seems it wasn't just little kids who are 'kids the world over'! Gawd help him...he _still_ had Gordon and Alan to contend with and had seen enough mischievous grins on their faces to know when they were up to something.

So, in true 'big brother' style, Scott turned his narrowed eyes of suspicion on his young guide.

"Okay, Kim...what did you say to him?" the eldest Tracy sighed in familiar exasperation and couldn't help being struck by the almost universal look of total innocence. But he had seen it way too many times to be taken in! "Come on, Kim...I know you told him something. Look at him!"

Knowing his new friend wasn't likely to give up and not really wanting to risk making Scott angry with him, Kim decided it was best to come clean.

"I only told him...that when he made the image shimmer by poking it, he had disturbed the sacred ground of the temple and that, perhaps now...the spirits of our ancestors would not be pleased with him," the young man confessed.

The eldest Tracy however, suspected there was more to it than that. Perhaps it was his long years of experience with his two youngest brothers that told him not everything was always confessed at once; that and perhaps the twinkle of amusement that still lingered in those 'innocent' chocolate brown eyes!

"And...!" Scott pressed, still in 'big brother' mode and having to suppress a smile at seeing his young guide now frown and pout.

There was no fooling this man from International Rescue, was there! Kim didn't even think Scott would have noticed him say anything at all to his countryman, with all the other people gathered around and the buzz of amazement that was still there at seeing such wondrous things.

"But Scott...the man is a...a grouch. He is always telling the children off for being too noisy when they play. Can't we just teach him a _little _lesson!" Kim whispered, entreating his new friend to play along.

Again, the Field Commander had to suppress a smile. Seems every place had someone like that but no, he couldn't allow it, no matter how justifiable it may seem to Kim, especially when glancing over to see the man still cowering in the corner, nursing his hand.

"Kim!" Scott continued to press, eyeing the young man with a questioning raise of a dark eyebrow.

"Well...I might have told him that at any minute...his fingers could turn into a...bunch of huge yellow bananas!" the young man finally confessed, with such a look of pure innocence that any angel would be proud of and would actually have given Gordon 'a run for his money'!

It was all Scott could do not to burst out in laughter, managing to ward it off with a well-timed cough, while still trying to maintain his air of authority. And just for the briefest of moments, the ex-combat pilot, who'd felt nothing but turmoil and apprehension since he'd left home, allowed himself to forget where he was. For some reason too, Scott found himself secretly pleased that Kim seemed to be just a normal young man and having what nearly every young man his age had...a juvenile and warped sense of humor!

But...things needed to be put right, no matter how amusing they may seem. He couldn't leave the poor man believing his fingers might, at any minute, turn into...a bunch of bananas!

"Okay, Kim. Tell him his fingers will not turn into a...a... Well, just tell him his hand will be alright," the Field Commander instructed, having to change at the last minute with being unable to trust himself not to laugh at the thought of huge yellow bananas for digits! "Go on," he insisted, at his young guide's pouting hesitancy.

There was no getting away from it though and Kim, reluctantly complied.

"Tell him, the device is not harmful in any way. It's just that when he put his fingers in the beam, the flow of energy was disrupted. That's what caused it to flicker...," Scott explained, then looking pointedly to his young translator, "...not angry spirits! And please tell him...I didn't mean to shout... I wasn't angry. It's just, this equipment is rather delicate."

The order was duly complied with and as expected, Kim duly received a lengthy scolding from his neighbour.

It was cut short however, as Scott now caught a familiar sound, causing him and everyone in the room to look up.

"Thunderbird Two...she's here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson. All other characters are of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 5

It wasn't long before the Tracy boys were, once again, reunited and it came as no surprise to Virgil, John and Gordon to find their eldest brother deep in preparations for their arrival.

'Come', the simple peasant villager had said, that being the sum total of his English on meeting them and the boys could do nothing only follow him down from Thunderbird Two and hope that he was, indeed, taking them to their brother. Never having been here, of course, they had no idea just exactly where Scott was but they assumed he must be in the largest of the buildings in the small square they had seen, as they passed over the village; the people packed around the outside looking in, telling them that was the obvious hub of activity. Just to be sure though!

"Hey, fella! You're taking us to our colleague...right!" Gordon Tracy queried, as they started walking.

The small, stooped man turned, beamed them a toothless smile and turned again, to hurry on.

Well, that was about as helpful as a bucket with holes in it!

"Here...let me try," John volunteered, eager to get to grips with this most interesting of challenges, in trying to breech the language barrier and taking a certain amount of pride in his communication skills.

"He's all yours," the copper-haired aquanaut grinned wryly, only too happy to step aside.

The lithe blond-haired Tracy gave a polite cough. "International Rescue! You take us...to the...other man...from International Rescue!" John entreated slowly, pointing to his uniform, back up to where Thunderbird One stood and then back to his uniform again, while Virgil and Gordon looked on, exchanging amused grins.

Another big toothless smile and Virgil and Gordon were just about to crow in victory when!

"International Rescue!" the little man repeated, vigorously nodding his head and gesturing for them to keep following. "Come."

"See...nothing to it," John happily triumphed, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"You do know he didn't understand a word you said," his older brother Virgil was only too happy to inform him, with wry amusement.

"Got the job done though, didn't it," the blond-haired astronaut grinned, with a note of triumph and they couldn't argue with that!

Scott raised his head to acknowledge his brothers, now that they had entered the Meeting Hall. "Good...you're here."

"Yeah...how's things going here. You good!" Virgil returned, trying to keep things light and easy, being mindful of his eldest brother's earlier warning, yet unable to help his brotherly concern.

And Scott did appreciate it. He would allow them that this once, just so long as they didn't keep asking him every five minutes and watching him like a hawk!

"Yeah...I'm good," the eldest Tracy replied quietly, the few brief words conveying all the meaning his brothers needed to know, while meaning little to anyone else.

All the time, someone had been watching the brief exchange with interest, a fact which hadn't escaped the Field Commander's notice.

"Oh yeah, guys...this is Kim," Scott announced in introduction. "He's been my guide and translator since I got here."

The brothers acknowledged the young man with polite courtesy, assuming he knew just enough English to get by, to be able to help their brother with the basics of what he needed to know. They were in for a bit of a surprise!

"On behalf of the Elders and the people, I welcome you to our village...and to thank you for coming to help us. It is a great honor to meet all of you...to meet those who work with such an _ace_ pilot as Scott. And it must be wonderful for you all to work with such a fine leader," Kim greeted warmly and extolling his new friend's virtues with such genuine sincerity.

Mouths dropped and eyes widened for a brief moment. But there was always one who could be relied on!

"Yep, sure is a fine leader. In fact...we live and breathe to do his every bidding!" the Tracy joker quipped wryly, earning him a narrow-eyed flash of steely blue eyes.

"Oh yeah...did I also mention! Kim speaks perfectly good English!" Scott then informed dryly, which was most definitely code for 'watch what you say, guys, he understands everything'!

The boys picked up on it immediately and discreetly nodded their understanding.

And they weren't the only ones who picked up on it! Now, this was getting more intriguing, Kim thought to himself. Whatever was going on with Scott, his friends obviously knew too; of that he was sure!

"And what may I call all of you? Scott says, I can call him by his name!" the young man then inquired, those big chocolate brown eyes bright and clear with all the innocent naivety of youth, yet they were the most discerning of eyes and had seen so much more than they ever should.

At that, John pulled his eldest brother aside a little and lowered his voice. "Yeah...what about that, Scott! Do you think that was wise?"

It was inevitable the strain and stress would show at some point and Scott suddenly felt an irritability rise in him.

"Back off, Johnny," the dark-haired Tracy hissed in serious warning, not in the mood to have his decisions questioned. "The kid was buggin me...so I gave him that much, to keep him off my back. Okay! Now...stay off mine!"

John Tracy immediately backed off, holding up his hands, palms out, in a distinctly submissive and contrite gesture, shooting his brothers a concerned glance.

'The kid' in question witnessed the heated exchange with interest, though heard nothing of what was said. However, he was not entirely surprised by Scott's seeming agitation, given his new friend's earlier guarded behaviour and brusque manner.

But as always, ill-feeling never lasted long among the brothers and Scott was already regretting his outburst.

"Aw hell, John...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I guess I'm a little wired, that's all," the eldest Tracy apologised, automatically reaching out and squeezing John's shoulder.

"Understandable," his blond-haired brother replied, returning the reassuring gesture.

The relief among Thunderbird Two's crew was palpable, that a major blow-out had been averted...this time. But...just how long were they going to be able to keep a lid on this 'powder keg' that was their eldest brother! They did realise one thing though! That they were going to have to tread extra carefully from now on.

Scott was obviously, very much, on the edge and it wouldn't take much to set him off. He was just going to have to work through this in his own time and pressure from them wasn't going to help. Just as long as they were there to catch him when he fell!

Kim watched this exchange with equal interest too. His new friend seemed to be all over the place with his emotions, blowing hot and cold; one minute, riled and agitated, the next, quietly apologetic. And he wondered now too, if perhaps he might not have been the cause of what just transpired, to some degree! If so, he had to attempt to put it right.

"I am sorry, Scott. I did not mean to cause any trouble," the young man apologised in sincerity, even though he didn't really understand what he was apologising for but intuitively feeling it was the right thing to do!

The Field Commander sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very weary. But he was nothing, if not fair. Of course, the boy didn't mean to cause any trouble; he didn't know what was going on. How could he! He had done his utmost to keep Kim from knowing anything!

"You didn't, Kim. And it's not you," the ex-combat pilot quietly assured him and reinforcing the fact he was not to blame himself.

And somehow, Kim knew he wasn't going to get any more than that, certainly no explanation as to why Scott was behaving as he was.

"Look...this is, Virgil...," the Field Commander then began introducing his team feeling that, once again, if he gave the young man this little snippet of harmless information, hopefully Kim wouldn't feel he was hiding anything and so, let him get on with his job. "...John...and last but by no means least...Gordon," he finished off, having introduced them one by one and to which his brothers nodded in turn, happily greeting the amiable young man.

Kim liked them all instantly but could sense right away that none of them carried the same heavy burden of anguish as their leader; his friend.

Now that everyone was happily acquainted, Scott felt it imperative that they crack on quickly with their task.

"Sure, what've you got, buddy! Any leads!" Virgil asked, returning to the important business at hand.

"Yeah, guys...come on over here and let me show you," the Field Commander returned, leading his team back to the Mobile Control unit on the table.

From there, he filled his brothers in on everything he knew so far, showing them the maps and outlining what he felt was a very probable scenario.

"Here...let me show you in more detail," Scott went on to say, turning their attention to the Holographic Imager and then lowering his voice. "I had to turn it off for a while because it was spooking everybody," he continued, reactivating the function with a deft move of his fingers over the 'invisible' keypad. Once again, the awed gasps were heard around the room. "See what I mean!"

The boys couldn't fail to see what he meant and indeed were held, momentarily, spellbound themselves, at the image of the ancient place suspended above the table, before starting to study it from a more practical point of view, with a possible rescue in mind.

"Geez...look at this place!" Gordon commented, held in an odd mix of fascination and uneasiness. "What did you say it was called again!"

"It is the Temple of Chein Dai...the temple of the warrior that is great," Kim immediately spoke up, supplying him with the answer.

"Don't know about temple of the great warrior...more like the Temple of Doom, if you ask me!" the normally jovial Tracy grumbled and giving an involuntary shudder, drawing amused smiles from his brothers.

"Ahh yes...still an excellent film, even if they are old. A classic, I think, you call them. That Indiana Jones sure is a funny guy...yes! But I fear I must disagree with you, Gordon. Chien Dai is not at all like the Temple of Doom. Chien Dai is more, I think, like the temple in the jungle...at the beginning of his first film, 'Raiders'," the young guide and translator suddenly began regaling his listeners. "You know...the one where the big..."

"...stone ball comes rolling down the ramp...," John, Gordon and even Virgil involuntarily finished off for him, their faces a picture of stunned amazement.

"...and almost turns Indiana into a, what do you say...a flapjack! That was...too cool!" Kim finished with a flourish and a grin, pleased to be trying out his few Americanisms on his new friends.

Try as he might, Scott Tracy could not stop the small smile from pulling at the corners of his mouth and seeing his brothers still flabbergasted, mouths open like stranded flapping fish, could not resist the dry retort. "Did I also mention...Kim went to the American school at Da Nang!"

That caught their attention for, again, the comment was heavily loaded with meaning and an exchange of coded facial expressions ensued. First, questioning eyebrows were raised, followed by a barely imperceptible shake of the eldest Tracy's head, with not a word spoken between them.

No, Kim didn't know a thing, not about Scott's career as a USAF pilot, his tour of duty in Nam and certainly not his association with this place; of that he was sure. And he would just have to try and keep it that way!

But who knew what rumors and things this astute young man may have picked up during his time among the Americans at the airbase and with having such close ties the other Tracy brothers now knew they were going to have to be extra careful around this young man.

"O...kay...now that we're done with the film reviews...can we _please_ get back to business!" their eldest brother and Field Commander retorted with something of dry sarcasm.

"Yeah...sorry, Scott," Virgil apologised, as one feeling suitably chastised, with the others following suit.

Of course he was right, the artist of the family knew; as Field Commander, it was his eldest brother's job to keep things moving along.

"Yeah...sorry, Scott," Kim also joined in, in parrot fashion, as though he were one of the team, which drew little exchanged smiles of amusement from Thunderbird Two's crew.

Back to work now though and Thunderbird Five's rotational pilot had a sudden burst of inspiration. "Hey, Scott...what about trying to run that Thermal Imaging programme from Five...the one we ran back ho...at Base, to help us find you! That might help tell us if the kids are there!"

"We were playing 'hide-and-seek'...in between rescues," Gordon explained, in a casual air of quick thinking initiative, at seeing their young friend's eyes spark with interest and to avoid Kim asking too many questions about why Scott would need to be 'found'.

"Already thought of that, John. In fact...that's what I was doing just before you guys arrived," their eldest brother informed them and giving Gordon a grateful nod, pleased with his younger brother's quick thinking.

"...so, Alan...I want you to set up that Thermal Imaging programme John set up the 'other week' ...and focus it on these co-ordinates. If that's where the kids are then it should...," Scott began to instruct, before being cut short by one decidedly apologetic and almost embarrassed to have to admit, younger brother.

Over the live-feed link on Mobile Control, Alan Tracy visibly winced. "Sorry, Scott...but the Thermal Imager's down. We were running routine tests and were ending up with some crazy readings! I mean...we were getting 'Bigfoot' size images walking around on the polar icecap...and people were appearing all over the place back at Base...it was like Grand Central down there! So, we had to shut it down...and I'm sorry, Scott but the circuit board is now in pieces...Brains is helping me do a re-fix."

"Damn," the Field Commander swore but since there was nothing he could do about equipment malfunctions! "Alright, Alan...thanks. But if you get it up and running any time soon...!"

Again, another wince. "That's not looking likely, Scott...I'm sorry. Looks like this is gonna take a while."

With a heavy sigh of resignation the live-feed communication was cut. "F A B, Alan. Mobile Control...out."

"...so, guys...looks like we're going to have rely on the good old fashioned method...search and rescue," the Field Commander concluded, having just informed his team of the unfortunate inconvenience. Attention was then turned back to the holographic image of Chien Dai temple. "Alright...this looks like it could be our way in...what looks like the main entrance," Scott continued, having pointed out a way through the outer courtyards of the temple complex towards what looked like the main temple structure.

"I do not think that will be possible," a softly spoken voice interrupted and when all eyes turned to him, young Kim lowered his voice a little more. "That way has been blocked for many, many years...it is not possible to get inside from there."

Scott Tracy scrutinised his young guide and translator for a moment before realisation dawned. "You've been there, Kim...haven't you? And you were able to get inside!" the Field Commander suspected, keeping his own voice lowered at sensing the young man didn't want the Elders to hear...or know and it wasn't his intention to get his young guide into trouble!

"Kids are kids the world over!" Kim returned with his rather cryptic reply, accompanied by that look of total innocence. The young man lowered his voice yet again, while the brothers instinctively leant a little closer. "And yes...there is another way in."

"Do you think you can show me, Kim?" the Field Commander urged, indicting the suspended image.

"I...I think so. It has been many years...," the young man replied, studying the very realistic map from every angle. Suddenly, the large chocolate brown eyes widened in excitement.

The Elders frowned; the Tracy's closed ranks, cutting off their view of what was going on.

"Yes...this is it...of that I am sure," Kim enthused, finally pointing to a specific place.

"That's good, Kim...well done," the dark-haired Tracy quietly thanked, automatically and without thinking, patting the young man on the shoulder. But on seeing his brothers wry grins and Kim's look of pride at having pleased him, Scott withdrew his hand so quickly, one would have thought he had just been burnt!

No, he was not going to go there; he was not going to get attached to this boy.

Sadly, Kim realised his new friend had once more put up that icy 'shield' around himself, just when he thought this man was warming to him. Just what was this burden of pain he carried!

Scott immediately started busying himself with planning what equipment they were going to need. "Okay...now we don't know what we're going to face in there but chances are, with a tremor, we'll be dealing with some structural collapse so...we'll need the ropes and harnesses. Virgil, you and I will take those in the backpacks, along with first-aid kits. John...you and Gordon will take the Laser Blasters, in case we encounter any obstructions...and you'll take the light-sticks. We'll each carry our own torches."

The Tracy brothers nodded obediently, never once thinking of questioning their eldest brother's tactical decisions. For a start, this was not a democracy; out here, in the field, Scott was in charge, no question and for another he'd had far too many years of experience to not know what he was talking about.

"And we'd better take water along too...those kids are going to be thirsty and de-hydrated," he added, with such surety that it caused the brothers to exchange wary glances.

Seems Scott was certain these children would be found alive, which of course, they all hoped for. But it wasn't like him; they knew their eldest brother to be more pragmatic than that though it was entirely understandable this time. They were yet to experience the full extent of his vehement belief!

"Okay, guys...time to get moving on this," the Field Commander instructed and as he started the shutdown procedure on both the Holographic Imager and Mobile Control, the most senior of the Elders, the Head Man came forward and spoke, bowing courteously as he did so.

"He says...'We wish you much success in finding the children...and the Hope Child'," Kim translated for him, to which the ex-combat pilot returned the gesture with a nod of his head and a weak half-smile.

Well, that was guaranteed to get the rest of the Tracy brothers interests going! And it was no surprise they thought along the same lines as their eldest brother.

"What is this, Hope Child, Kim? Is it a talisman of some sort?" the ever-studious astronaut and astronomer asked.

"No...Sun Lee is very real...and he bears this name because...," the young man began, going on to tell them everything he told Scott; the Day of Sorrows, how his mother hid him, everything.

As he told his tale, Kim couldn't help looking over to Scott, to watch his new friend's reactions and didn't fail to observe the effect it was obviously still having on him; with Scott so tense that his cheek muscle twitched involuntarily; normally a sign to stay the hell out of his way!

"...and this is Sun Hien...Lee's mother," the young man introduced as he finished, bringing the young woman forward to meet the rest of the men from International Rescue.

She bowed politely and the boys couldn't fail to be moved, at hearing first hand, the plight of these people and at seeing her reddened eyes. But it was on seeing her go immediately to their eldest brother, take his hands and start kissing them and his reply of cupping her small hands in his and giving her a pained smile, that they really began to feel worried for him.

Gawd, they couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through right now, what this was doing to him.

Kim watched the brothers watch their colleague for a moment, with the same interest he observed Scott. "She thanks him for promising to bring back her son to her...and to the village...and to finding the other children."

Immediately, those striking cobalt blue eyes met those of his brothers; his eyes, steely cold and challenging, just daring them to make something of it.

Now, seeming to have forgotten all previous thinking on 'needing to tread extra carefully', Virgil took his eldest brother aside.

"What the hell are you doing, buddy! You can't promise these people that!" the chestnut-haired Tracy entreated, keeping his voice low and becoming more than a little worried for his brother. "We can't ever make that kind of promise!"

This time it was Virgil who was rounded on.

"I can...and I have," the Field Commander shot back, his striking blue eyes flashing serious warning before turning then to include all his brothers. "Now you guys get this...and you get this good. I am not leaving here until I find that boy...until I know what's happened to those kids. I swear, if it takes me the rest of my life, I'm not leaving here until I find them. Is that understood! Now...you're either with me...or against me! Put up...or ship out!"

"Of course, we're with you, Scott," John Tracy sought to reassure their eldest brother.

"Good. Now, let's move out," the Field Commander ordered, with short, sharp military efficiency.

And this time...there was no apology.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters are of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 6

He had been so vehement in his determination, it was almost as if his life depended on it and perhaps some part of it did; his sanity anyway and it was all to do with this particular child; the Hope Child, they suspected. It was almost as if he needed to find this child now, in order to redeem himself, to atone for, what he saw, as past failures; to atone for the fact he couldn't save those other babies. This was the one baby that had survived and Scott's need to find him, to bring him home was as great, if not greater, than his need to...breathe!

And that was worrying!

"Virg! What's gonna happen if we _don't_ find those kids, especially that little boy! What's gonna happen with Scott!" Gordon Tracy couldn't help but ask, with the same worried concern he'd felt since leaving home and keeping his voice low, as they walked back up through the village to where the mighty transport carrier sat alongside and dwarfing her sister ship, Thunderbird One.

Virgil watched their eldest brother walk on ahead of them, the ever-loyal young Kim sticking close by his side and seemingly unbothered that Scott was taking no notice of him.

"I don't know, Gordon," the chestnut-haired Tracy had to reply in all honesty and not for the first time! "We'll just have to cross that bridge _if_ and _when _we come to it...and let's hope we don't!" he added philosophically, knowing sadly, there was every real chance that was a possibility on this rescue, since they still didn't actually know for sure just where these children were or what had happened to them. "And in the meantime...!" Virgil sighed heavily, sadly resigned to the fact they couldn't carry their brother's heavy burden, as he continued to watch him walk on ahead. "...in the meantime...we just give him plenty of space!"

One thing they could guarantee was though, that if there was one person who would never give up, one person who could find these kids, it would be Scott; even if only through his sheer bloody-mindedness!

So, wherever those children were, whatever had happened to them, they should be thankful that Scott Tracy was on their case!

Scrawny chickens and quacking ducks scattered in their wake, while dogs barked and bounced around them as they walked and on reaching Thunderbird Two, the team set about busily assembling their equipment, watched by a more than interested Kim.

"Hey, Scott...are we taking the hover bikes?" Gordon asked, finishing off sealing up a backpack, after stuffing a handful of light-sticks into it.

Obviously, the Field Commander had already entered that into his equation. "No, Gordon. The jungle can be too dense in places for the hover bikes and we can't afford to waste time with detours...no, we'll make better time on foot. And besides...it's not that far. As well as that, being on foot allows us to track better...follow any trail the kids might have left."

He wasn't Field Commander for nothing and the brothers bowed to his superior knowledge and remembering, all too painfully, that their eldest brother had, not only, first-hand knowledge of the place but was also an expert in the field of survival and tracking or covering his tracks, whichever was called for!

Then they were packed and ready to go, with Scott having stowed his Mobile Control unit safely aboard Thunderbird Two for now, not wanting to have left it back in the Meeting Hall to risk being inadvertently tampered with by some overly curious villager or worse...being destroyed by those superstitious enough to believe it harnessed some evil power; after all, he had conjured up the image of a once sacred and ancient temple, right in their midst!

As the boys shouldered their equipment and began making their way out of Thunderbird Two's vast cargo bay, it was only natural young Kim should wonder how he might be of use on this expedition!

"And what may I carry for you?" he asked politely, his large eyes bright and eager.

The Field Commander stole a quick glance at his brothers, only to see them arch a questioning eyebrow, as in, wondering what task he _was_ going to give the boy to do. He frowned darkly, knowing he'd already made his decision. "You're...you're not coming. You're staying here."

And Scott didn't wait to be argued with, didn't wait to see the initial crushed look of disappointment on the young man's face that his brothers saw, instead quickly exiting the cargo bay, leaving his slightly surprised team to catch up.

However, the young man was nothing if not resourceful and he was not about to give up. Putting aside the initial disappointment, he hurried after his new friends from International Rescue, to join them outside.

"But Scott...you will need someone to show you the way to the temple," he began, what he felt was his strong case for being allowed to go and recognising it was his new friend and no other that made all such decisions, that with Scott, lay the final say. "And it will not be as you were able to show it in the Meeting Hall. The temple will be hidden by the jungle and not easy to see."

The dark-haired Tracy wasn't falling for that.

"Nice try, kid...but that's my job. It's what I do," Scott informed him, quite matter-of-factly, with cool aloofness, while watching his brother Virgil close up the great green ship's cargo bay.

"Yeah...it's what he does," Gordon had to concur, with a nonchalant shrug. "And nobody does it better than Scott here...he's a born navigator." All the same, the three Tracy brothers of Thunderbird Two's crew couldn't help feeling sorry for Kim, having come to like the young man.

Kim frowned and mused thoughtfully. He still wasn't giving up that easily. Then a sudden burst of inspiration. "You will need someone to translate for you, when we find the children! They will not understand what you say!"

This time, the striking blue eyes narrowed in his direction.

"What! You mean...you haven't taught those kids any of your _Americanised_ English!" the eldest Tracy whipped back, with more than a touch of dry sarcasm, unbelieving of Kim not having taught the youngsters any words of English, even if only to talk amongst themselves when not wanting the adults to know what they were saying; like code-talk! "Anyway...I'm sure we'll get by."

Kim held the challenging gaze without flinching, returning one of his own; his face the picture of angelic innocence. "Well...perhaps a little. But not enough for them to understand you," he was quick to add on, before going on to strengthen his case yet again. "Also...they will be frightened. So, it would be better for them to hear a familiar voice...would it not! And...what if the children are not all together! You would not know what they were trying to tell you...where the others might be!"

The young man was certainly determined to go and no mistake and what's more, the brothers knew he would be a great asset, this being his home turf, so to speak. And he was right, about the children and how he could be of help but they also knew how hard their eldest brother was finding this. So, it would be down to trying to find a happy compromise; though ultimately, it was Scott's decision. Still, they weren't averse to 'loading the dice', to underhandedly, trying to swing that decision

"He's got you there, Scott!" John Tracy couldn't help but concur, trying hard to keep the wry amusement from his voice, while his other two cohorts fought hard to suppress a smile. Of course, he knew he was treading on potentially dangerous ground.

The piercing blue eyes swung in his direction.

"Well, you're the language expert, Johnny. I'm sure you'll figure out _enough_ to get us by!" the dark-haired Tracy continued on in the same vein of dry sarcasm.

The lithe blond astronaut drew in a breath and shook his head in musing thought. "Sorry, Scott...never got round to _this_ particular local dialect of North Vietnamese. I mean...do you know how many local dialects there are, in this region alone!" he added, emphasising his incredulity. "It's not like it's your basic, recognisable kind of language like say...French or..."

"Alright, John...alright. I get the picture," a rather now irritable Field Commander grouched, cutting off his brother in full intellectual flow.

Now why did he get the feeling he was being ganged up on here! His long years of experience probably, that and the fact his brothers suddenly seemed to find everything else so interesting; the sky, the trees...their boots! Anything, only look him in the eye!

And they were right, of course, they were all right. It made sense to bring Kim along, for the very reasons the young man stated but he had allowed his professional judgement to become clouded by personal issues just for a moment.

With a deep breath, Scott turned his steely blue eyes and icy cool authority on the eagerly awaiting young man. "Okay then... but this is how it's going to be."

Kim's equally calm composure, along with that look of total trust in him, was beginning to unnerve the eldest Tracy; so much so, it brought a dark frown to the handsome features. Well, this would guarantee the boy wouldn't think so highly of him, stop setting him up on some sort of pedestal, help to keep that distance he was working so hard to create.

"You obey my orders at all times. They are not up for discussion. I'm in command here...what I say goes."

"Yes, Scott."

"You do as I say, when I say...that is not up for discussion. When I say 'jump'...you don't say 'how high', you just...jump. When I say 'drop', you drop. You got that! Is that understood!"

"Yes, Scott. I got that."

The ex-combat pilot scrutinised the young man with a dark flash of narrowed eyes, then with a disgruntled growl, turned and started to head off. "...alright, let's get moving...we're wasting time here."

He knew he was being hard on the boy; of course he did. But he had to be. Out here, in this harsh and potentially dangerous environment, he was in charge and Kim was under his care and protection; his responsibility. Gawd, if anything were to happen to this boy now, after all this time and because he had come back among them, he'd never forgive himself.

Never mind that this was Kim's home, where he had lived most of his life and so, would probably know this rain forest better than anyone, even him! The simple fact was, the young man was his responsibility now for the duration of this mission, on top of having to find the missing children and that fact weighed heavy on him, despite the broadness of his shoulders.

Nothing for it now but to move out and so, hefting their packs into a more comfortable position, the boys followed after their eldest brother.

"Well, Kim...I guess now you're a part of the team you can carry this," Gordon offered with a warm grin and handing their young friend the backpack containing the light-sticks, torches and some water.

You could practically see Kim's face radiate with pride, as he shouldered the pack, happy to now be of some practical use.

"And hey...don't mind Scott...don't take it personally. He's like that with all of us," John added, taking the initiative in feeling he should give some sort of reasonable excuse for their eldest brother's rather brusque demeanor, in that, for Scott, it was not unusual behaviour, as he watched his brother walk away from them.

"Yeah...and he's probably a bit stressed out too...had a lot of rescues to handle lately," Virgil Tracy added in for good measure.

But far from taking it personally or thinking ill of this intriguing man's attitude towards him!

"Oh no...I do not take it personally," Kim readily assured; his young face that of complete seriousness. "Scott must be like this. He is a good man...a very fine leader...and bears the heavy burden of command," he further added, completely accepting of his new friend's dealings with him.

He just wasn't so completely accepting of the reasons he'd just been given, although it was possible, he supposed, that Scott could be tired and just a little _cranky_ from a heavy workload. What he did feel however was, even though he wasn't taking things personally, that for Scott, all this was very personal; to what degree though, he still wasn't sure.

"Yes he is. Scott is a good man...and a very _fine_ leader. And yes...he does," the chestnut-haired pilot and Tracy engineer quietly acknowledged, of his eldest brother's heavy burden of command.

Kim's perceptive insight, unwavering loyalty and refusal to think ill of their eldest brother simply amazed and astonished them. In the short time, it seems, this young man had known their eldest brother, it was as if Kim was able to look past the granite wall that Scott had so obviously built up around himself, to enable him to get through this and see his good qualities; the kind of man that Scott truly was. That was unnerving in a way but it did help them understand, that no matter how likeable, the reasons why Scott would feel the need to keep the boy at arm's length. The young man was just too scarily astute!

Next moment!

"Kim! You're up here with me...now," came the terse, clipped order from up ahead.

"Sorry...I must go. I am needed," the young man hastily apologised, leaving hurriedly to join his new friend.

As they watched him catch up with Scott, the brothers couldn't help but wonder would the young man still refuse to think ill of their eldest brother, think any less of him, if Kim knew who Scott really was! That was the question and one they hoped never to have to find the answer to!

When they had gathered their equipment, the team had moved off in the direction of the tree-line, west of their position and the village and now the reason for Scott's apparent need to have Kim with him became clear.

"I need you to show me just exactly where the children were last seen," the Field Commander instructed.

Kim nodded and complied, musing thoughtfully for a moment as he scanned the edge of familiar jungle. Within minutes, the young man had led Scott and his brothers to a particular spot, where it immediately became evident children had been playing.

Instinctively, the tracker in him kicked in and Scott immediately began sweeping the area for any signs of a trail, any clue as to which way the children might have gone. Kim and the Tracy brothers watched as, a little farther in, Scott hunkered down to examine the ground more closely.

"Think you can tell which way they went, Scott?" Virgil asked, well aware of his brother's keen eye.

But it wasn't going to be just as easy as all that; after all, it wasn't as if there was a convenient sign pointing the way saying – 'Missing Children - This Way'!

"Hmmm...not sure just yet, Virg," the ex-combat pilot and survival expert mused, with a heavy frown. "Some of the villagers went looking for the kids...so there's a lot of traffic around here!"

"I am afraid that is so," their young friend immediately confirmed.

It was understandable, of course, that a search would be made as soon as it was realised the children were missing but these people were basically farmers and rice growers, lacking the skilled knowledge of expert tracking.

Still, Scott Tracy wasn't giving up that easily and while, yes, he had decided that this temple was the best place to look, he was nothing if not thorough in his work because, if it turned out that he found evidence to the contrary, that the children had gone off in a completely different direction, then that's the evidence he would follow. So it behoved him to be thorough at this stage and would indeed be remise of him not to give this his full attention and end up missing a vital clue.

Going in a little deeper, the Field Commander's searching, at last, paid off. He suddenly stopped, hunkered down again and picked up something off the jungle floor that his eagle-eye had spotted and after giving it the once over, clasped it firmly in his hand and brought it back to his waiting team.

"Kim! Could this belong to one of the kids?" Scott asked, holding out a leather thong 'bracelet', on which hung a small charm.

Their young guide and translator recognised it instantly, taking it from his friend. "Yes. It belongs to one of the boys...Loc...Phan Hai Loc."

Let's hope that the boy's name lived up to its meaning, since 'Loc' meant 'luck or blessing', now that he was without his 'lucky' charm, with the name 'Hai' denoting the boy was a second son.

Scott gazed back into the heart of the rain forest, down the narrow dirt track where he had, indeed, found a vital clue and beyond which lay...Chein Dai Temple.

"Looks like you could be right, Scott," Virgil concurred, following his brother's gaze.

"Only one way to find out!" the ex-combat pilot returned, in sombre mood.

Next moment, a crisp, precise order rang out, 'Okay...let's move out'.

Only it didn't come from Scott!

For the briefest of moments, the Tracy boys were speechless and then amused; well, all except one!

"And just where do you think you're going!" the Field Commander intoned dryly, shooting out an arm and clamping a firm hand down on young Kim's shoulder, as he made to march off with enthusiastic vigor.

"I...am going to lead you to Chein Dai, of course...now that you have found the evidence you were looking for," Kim announced proudly, straightening himself up to his fullest height.

Thunderbird Two's crew exchanged amused glances, trying hard to suppress their smiles...and waited! It didn't take long.

"And just what part of, 'follow _my_ orders...you do what I say, when I say', don't you understand!" Scott continued to intone dryly.

Now, the normal consensus of opinion would be to feel sorry for the young man, to come under such stern rebuke when he was only trying to be helpful but it soon became apparent the young man was in no such need of 'poor Kim' sympathies!

Sung Il Kim looked his new friend dead in the eye, without so much as a flinch. "You said I must 'jump' and I must 'drop' but Scott...I do not recall you saying anything about my staying behind you...that I cannot lead the way!"

A deadly flash of steely blue eyes shot to the waiting men of International Rescue, just daring them to make some wise-ass comment. And wisely, it never came!

The steely blue eyes fixed themselves back on the young man. "Well...I'm saying it now," the ex-combat pilot returned with slow deliberation, so there could be no mistake and then turned to address the rest of the team. "Alright, guys...we're moving out and I want you to stay close together. No wandering off...you stay behind my tracks. If you think you see something...sing out...but no wandering off by yourselves to investigate. Is that understood!"

His brothers answered in the affirmative, with a very clear and decisive, FAB, sensing immediately the seriousness of the situation and the environment in which they were about to go into, knowing their eldest brother was not just being a 'drama queen'.

And not for the first time did young Kim get that sense of his new friend being 'familiar' with his surroundings, as he studied Scott with interest. Was there something to read between the lines...or was it all just in his imagination!

Scott Tracy grabbed the handle of the machete and pulled it from the ground where he'd stuck it when first hunkering down to examine the ground. Ah yes...the machete!

As they were leaving the Meeting Hall, the Elders felt that perhaps these men from International Rescue might benefit from having the useful and necessary tool and so had stepped forward, first giving one to Kim and then presenting one to Scott.

"Please...take this. It will perhaps be useful to you," the Head Man had offered, assisted by Kim's translating.

Scott returned gracious thanks and was just reaching for the lethal looking weapon, when a hand shot out, snatching it before he could take a hold.

"Now..._that_ is what I call...a knife!" Gordon Tracy crooned, his amber eyes glinting with almost psychotic delight as he scanned up and down the blade.

"It's a machete, Gordy...not a _knife_," his older brother John sighed in exasperation, along with a roll of the eyes from Virgil.

The loveable little rascal didn't seem too bothered about an exact definition though. "Whatever! I just gotta get me one of these!" he cooed eagerly, his eyes never leaving the blade, as he now started to parry, slash and thrust.

Now, the idea of Gordon Tracy being let loose with such a lethal looking weapon was...well, was tantamount to letting a child play with...matches! His brothers obviously thought so too.

"Oh gawd...heaven forbid," John exclaimed, in a pretence of horror.

"Yeah...can you imagine the damage he'd do back ho...back at Base with one of those!" Virgil added, with barely contained amusement and almost forgetting himself with a slip of the tongue. "We wouldn't have any greenery left standing!"

Kim couldn't help his snigger of laughter. He liked these guys. They were such a closely-bonded group of men that sometimes, he even thought they acted more like...well, brothers!

Someone else had been thinking the same thing, on the idea of Gordon being let loose with the lethal looking blade, only he was not amused.

"Think I'd better take that!" Scott 'suggested', clearly impatient and with his face set in a dark frown, as he relieved his younger brother of the 'weapon'.

Gordon pouted, his brothers 'sympathised' and the villagers just looked completely bewildered, as Scott then left the Meeting Hall, leaving his brothers to catch up.

Now, they were off once more, finally heading into the depths of the jungle rain forest to search for the missing children.

And who knew what dangers lay ahead!


	7. Chapter 7

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters are of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 7

The jungle had lost none of its humid and cloying heat. As the small group penetrated farther into the rain forest, uniforms and even native attire became damp with sweat and clung uncomfortably to their bodies. Monkeys and exotic birds scattered in the treetops before them; their shrill cries, barks and shrieks sounding out in alarm that unwelcome intruders were present. And this part of the journey would prove no less testing a time for the troubled former Lieutenant Tracy of the US Air Force.

Using the navigational map, uploaded from Mobile Control unto his wrist-com, Scott determinedly forged the way ahead, with the rest of the team behind, at times in single file when the dirt track became too narrow for everyone else to walk in a group. They hadn't gone very far when...!

John Tracy suddenly tensed.

"Scott! Scott...I hear something. Something's over there...in those bushes," the blond-haired astronaut whispered, just loud enough to catch his eldest brother's attention.

Everyone froze. For a brief moment, everything was silent; then a rustling was definitely heard. Not willing to take any chances, Scott slowly reached for and withdrew his laser pistol and on seeing their eldest brother play it safe and knowing his first-hand experience of the place, the Tracy brothers promptly followed suit, instinctively pushing young Kim behind them in a protective gesture. Four laser pistols were now trained on the nearby bushes, ready to unleash four deadly blasts, so whatever _it_ was, probably wouldn't stand much of a chance.

Next moment, '_it'_ came bursting through the undergrowth, rapidly 'puk-puk-puking' to itself, almost as if in annoyance that anyone should dare think him dangerous.

"It's a bird! It's only a gawd damn bird," the Tracy joker laughed in relief; that thankful relief that comes from knowing that that something potentially 'dangerous' is actually quite harmless after all, when the adrenalin rush that prepares the body for 'fight or flight' begins to subside.

The others too, breathed out relief and weapons were put away.

The bird in question was a rather striking creature, of glossy midnight blue plumage, bright red face and legs and tufted white crest adorning his head and of 'pheasant' size, which wasn't actually surprising since...!

"It is a pheasant...a Vietnamese Pheasant," their young guide informed; his own relief clearly evident. "And they are very tasty, I have to say," he further added. On seeing his new friends somewhat quizzical bemusement, Kim went on to explain, with a quietly knowing smile. "Oh...we have them at celebration time. Actually, we are not really supposed to catch them at all because they are becoming more rare...so it is only for our very special celebrations, of course. And also, they are known to be very difficult to catch!"

"Yeah...well then, this is one lucky bird. He nearly got caught _and roasted, _very well roasted, all at the same time!" Virgil quipped jokingly, causing his brothers, to laugh in the brief light-hearted moment, though Scott could only manage a reflective half-smile.

Roasted! Roasted pheasant! Scott allowed his mind to drift. That he should have been so lucky for him and Jez to have feasted on such a delicacy! But it would have been too dangerous. The bird would have been much too noisy to have even attempted to catch; riskier still, to light a fire to be able to cook it and without some form of cooking, it would have been far too tough to eat. No, there had been no roasted pheasant on their menu!

"Alright...let's keep moving," Scott instructed the small party on coming out of his brief reverie. "Not much farther and we'll have to leave the track, if we're to get to the temple."

He found himself silently hoping and even praying that they would find the place where the children might have left the track, giving them even more concrete evidence they were on the right 'track'; that he was right in his assumption. Realistically though, he knew that would be a really big ask in such a big place as this, where the smallest piece of evidence could get easily overlooked, no matter how vigilant. Yes, it would take a miracle but maybe, just maybe, miracles can still happen, even in a place like this. After all, he'd already heard of one 'little' miracle!

A little farther along the narrow dirt track and the Field Commander called a halt to the small group. Had his prayer just been answered! His keen, observant eye had indeed spotted something and his brothers and Kim gathered round, watching, as Scott seemed to examine the foliage at the side of the track.

"What is it, buddy? You find something?" Virgil asked. Even though he could see nothing out of the ordinary, he trusted his eldest brother's instincts one hundred per cent.

Scott Tracy mused thoughtfully as he continued to examine. "Yeah...I think so. I think it's possible the kids went through here. See...the foliage here is bent and some of it broken...like someone's pushed through. And it's fresh too...no more than a day or two old."

Now that it had been pointed out, of course, it was clearly seen but still not obvious how Scott was fairly certain it was the children.

"Or some thing...!" Gordon ventured carefully. "Scott...how do you know it was done by the kids and not some...some animal!"

It was a totally valid point; a logical question but the expert tracker and survivalist had a ready answer, almost as if he had been anticipating it.

"Well, for one thing, Gordon...the height of the breakages. If it had been an animal, it would had to have been a large enough animal...and the only animal big enough would be forest deer. But they're elusive, keeping well into the interior and would almost certainly shy away from any man-made and well-worn trails, like this one..."

"What Scott say...it is true," young Kim confirmed. "We almost never see them." Again, that sense of familiarity surrounding this man from International Rescue.

And sad to say, the forest deer, like many other species in these jungle rain forests, were becoming ever more elusive as their numbers dwindled, putting them high on the world's endangered list, with many species at risk of dying out altogether.

"And...for another, Gordon...," the eldest Tracy continued, grimacing now with the effort of having just pushed himself further through the foliage and reaching for something quite distinctive. "...unless the 'animal' was wearing...clothing! Kim! Could this be from one of the children?"

The '_something quite distinctive'_ turned out to be a small piece of red cloth, snagged on a twig, its ragged edges indicating it had been torn from a larger piece and again looked quite fresh, in that the bright red color was not in the least bit faded, suggesting that it was indeed recent.

Kim's eyes were bright with hope. "Yes...one of the girls. Mai...Lang Mai was wearing a red tunic made of cloth... just like this. This is good news...yes!"

Scott returned him a quiet smile and a nod. "Yes, Kim...good news."

Chances were the child had torn a piece of the sleeve of her tunic, as they pushed their way through, unwittingly leaving a sign, albeit a very small one, by which they could be followed. The children, one of them at least, had been here and while, yes, it was good news, Scott was very much aware they still had a long way to go yet to bring this mission to a successful conclusion.

Without hesitation, the Field Commander instructed this is where they would leave the dirt track and head farther into denser rain forest, since the dirt tracks that criss-crossed the jungle floor only led from village to village. And this is where the machete came into its own. With a few deft strokes of the lethal tool, Scott, along with Kim, soon opened up a larger space, in the already broken foliage, to allow for their more adult frames and backpacks to move through, bringing them out into more open space on the other side.

It was a long shot but of course, he had to try. Cupping a hand to his mouth, Scott called out, "Hey...can anyone hear me!"

And then it hit him. Gawd, was he really shouting out like that, here, in this place! For a moment, it sounded unnatural, going against every instinct ingrained in him from the days of his survival course, in how to avoid capture in hostile territory. The need for silence had been of paramount importance to their very survival; one sound from either of them at the wrong moment and they could have been caught. He just had to remind himself now that this was no longer hostile territory, in the sense that 'Charlie' was no longer here and it was okay. He had to admit though it was a weird feeling to shake off; to be able to shout freely and to be able to move freely without having to be constantly on guard.

The small party stood still and listened, straining their ears for even the faintest response. Nothing, at least nothing human, only the shrill cries of birds and the barking alarm call of monkeys in the green canopy above. Not unduly disappointed though and undaunted, the rescue team moved on.

"Virgil! Why is Scott so...troubled?" Kim asked innocently, as they walked.

It had come out of the blue, taking the brothers completely unawares.

With Scott up ahead and out of earshot, Thunderbird Two's pilot shot a quick glance to his other brothers, before returning warily to their young friend. "Is he, Kim! What makes you think that?"

"It is just a feeling I get...that something troubles Scott. And he is sad too, I think," the young man replied quite openly, unafraid to air his observations. And then he hit them with it, a potentially dangerous query. "Is it this place, Virgil!"

Again coded glances were exchanged between the brothers. Well, Scott did warn them the young man was astute. There was one quicker of the mark than the rest however, feeling it wouldn't do to leave too long a gap before answering and having their young friend think there was something to hide.

"Hey, it's nice you care about the 'big guy' like that...but you don't need to worry about Scott," Gordon began with complete sincerity, not a jovial note to be found anywhere, either in his tone or his manner before going on to finish. "It's just...well, it's just the rescues that involve kids. Not all our rescues are successful, Kim and...well, it kinda gets to Scott sometimes...you know. With him being team leader and all...he always feels responsible. That's all!"

John and Virgil exchanged a subtle, thankful relief and were both rather impressed with their younger brother's quick thinking and besides that there was also a great deal of truth in what he said, so it wasn't as if Gordon was spinning the boy some fanciful yarn.

"I suppose," the young man thoughtfully concurred, supposing that it was indeed possible that's all there was to it. After all, that had crossed his mind before too and now Gordon had just seemed to confirm it. Still, it was conceivably possible too and understandable that these men from International Rescue would want to protect their colleague. So, was he any nearer the truth!

It didn't seem like he was about to get any farther on that point for...!

John Tracy companionably patted the young man's shoulder. "And Kim...I wouldn't go talking to Scott about it. It's just...well, he just doesn't like to be reminded...you know!"

And it looked like these men were as equally adept at cutting a subject stone dead as Scott!

The afternoon heat wasn't getting any less the farther they penetrated and their walk, while not particularly arduous or long, was energy-sapping.

As team leader, Scott was nothing if not sensible. "Okay, guys...take five. And take on some water," he instructed wisely.

While he would have been more than happy to continue, taking his water on the go, after all, he'd done it before, he knew his brothers were not used to this kind of heat or conditions. Somehow it wasn't like this back on their island home and perhaps because it was just that, an island; the ocean breeze naturally keeping the worst of any oppressive heat at bay.

His brothers certainly weren't going to complain though or young Kim either. Unburdening themselves of their packs, they were only too thankful for the short respite and the chance to flex and roll aching shoulders. That long swallow of cool water was so gratifyingly good and the best they'd ever tasted.

And for the first time, since knowing of their eldest brother's ordeal out here, they really began to appreciate, if only in some small measure, just what it was he had to go through, just what it was he had to endure. To have carried his injured friend and colleague, not just for an hour but for almost three days, while he himself was injured, must have been truly horrendous and not only that of course but also trying to evade capture. Perhaps too, that's why they now saw Scott sub-consciously rub at his side, after leaving down his pack, the side where his ribs had been cracked on ejecting from his aircraft. Their admiration for him, for his sheer tenacity and strength of will, had just risen a hundred fold.

Gordon Tracy was now of the mindset, 'why stand when you can be more comfortable sitting' and so picked out for himself a, not too uncomfortable looking, seat on a fallen tree trunk for his brief time-out. And there should have been nothing remotely eventful about that at all but then...this is Gordon we're talking about! On taking his well-earned drink, the youngest Tracy brother present, shifted position, as you do to avoid that 'numb bum' feeling and promptly put his hand through a patch of rotting and decayed wood, as he steadied himself, straight into something icky he wasn't at all expecting!

Wondering what the sudden undulating feeling was beneath his hand, the copper-haired aquanaut looked down and immediately felt his skin crawl; for there, starting to crawl up onto the back of his hand was a big fat, plump white grub, with the rest of its 'family' writhing underneath his palm. Our brave hero wasn't long in shifting from his 'not too uncomfortable' seat, shaking off his unwelcome little 'companion' with shuddering disgust. "Ugghhh...take a hike, pal."

Needless to say, his older brothers and Kim thought it all highly entertaining, breaking out in amused laughter; well, his older brothers, all except one!

Having seen the commotion, Scott crossed to where his brother had tossed the loathsome creature and without any hesitation whatsoever and something not for the squeamish, picked it up.

"You really should respect these little 'wonders of nature', Gordon," the dark-haired pilot mused with vacant detachment and something almost akin to admiration, as he gazed at it wriggling helplessly between his thumb and forefinger. "They're full of protein, you know."

"Yeah, well I'll take my protein in a nice big juicy steak, thank you very much," Gordon retorted happily and without thinking and bringing smiles from his brothers, who were totally in agreement.

"Some people don't get to have a choice," Scott returned quietly, in far-away reflection. "And these little guys! These little guys can be the difference between living...and starving, when there's nothing else."

Drawing in a breath as he stirred from his brief reverie and with almost tender compassion the ex-combat pilot returned the white grub to the rest of its wriggling companions. "Okay...we've rested enough. Let's move on," he then ordered, having returned to field commander mode, hefting his pack and making ready to head off.

It was then Gordon realised, as he shouldered his own equipment. "Damn it...me and my big mouth. I completely forgot," he winced in annoyance at himself, speaking in lowered tones with Kim out of earshot. He was, of course, making reference to the fact his eldest brother didn't have the luxury of choice in what kept him and Jez alive out here, that they indeed had had to dine out on the protein-rich 'little wonders of nature'.

"Don't worry about it, Gordy. If it's any consolation, we forgot too," John sympathised, clapping his younger brother on the shoulder.

Giving the wriggling and undulating white mass one last look, as they prepared to move on, now actually turned their stomachs and made them feel quite queasy and just upped the admiration for their eldest brother another notch. If all they'd had to contend with though, was a few harmless fat grubs, they should have counted themselves lucky. As it was, their attention was soon diverted by something a lot bigger and a lot more dangerous.

A fiercesome sound rent the humid jungle air, enough to send a chill down the spine of even the bravest, stout-hearted soul.

"Wh.what was that!" the lithe blond-haired Tracy asked, trying to keep his voice from rising too many octaves.

Scott shot a quick glance to Kim and knew right away that the young man knew only too well what the sound had come from.

"It was a leopard," the dark-haired Tracy informed soberly; his face intense and dark, as he scanned the rain forest to try and ascertain what direction it had come from.

The leopard, a solitary and stealthy predator, much at home in the rain forests of South East Asia. Its spotted coat, blending in easily with its dappled surroundings, was the perfect camouflage, allowing it to stalk its prey unseen and thus making it the perfect killing machine.

"That's nice," Virgil quipped, in a vain attempt at dry humor, automatically scanning the surrounding trees.

Perhaps it was the fact that hands instinctively lingered near laser pistols that told Scott his brothers were nervous. And they were right to be so. Any man who denied feeling any fear was both a fool and a liar. He remembered only too well the knot of fear in the pit of his own stomach on first hearing the stealthy predator's growling haunt the night air, while out here alone, carrying his injured friend. It was a sound he would not forget in a hurry; enough to make the hairs on the back of one's neck stand on end.

But it was up to him however, as Field Commander, to ensure his team kept it together.

"Guys...it's probably nowhere near here. That sound can carry on the air for miles," he tried to reassure, which was indeed the truth.

Like all cats, both big and small, the leopard can utilise a variety of vocals in which to communicate, from contented purring and mewing to menacing deep-throated growls and loud distance warning calls that say, 'Be warned, this is my territory, and I am Master here'. And it was more than likely, the latter they were hearing now; the big cat's loud growling, like a grating saw, ringing out across the jungle in warning to others to stay away.

The boys relaxed a little, trusting Scott would know what he's talking about.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to stay vigilant. "But keep it tight...okay! Stay sharp," the ex-combat pilot wisely instructed, though somehow I don't think the boys would need that much reminding! "And don't forget to look up...they can climb real well!" he added in further warning.

"Oh great! Things bursting out of bushes...slimy grubs and now a leopard on the prowl!" the copper-haired aquanaut grumbled to himself, making the rest of the party smile, as he went on to say, "Just give me the ocean any day."

The irony of the situation though wasn't lost on them either. Here they were, supposed to be looking out for their eldest brother, keeping a close eye on him and yet, it was they who needed him, depending on him to be looking out for them, to be able to get them through this harsh environment safely.

Now that they were on the move again, young Kim couldn't wait to catch up with his new friend, to quiz him yet again. "Scott! How do you know about those grubs! And the leopard! How do you know that it was a leopard, that he could be miles away...and that his sound can carry!"

Scott never flinched, didn't become flustered. And his answer was simple. "I read a lot."

It was an answer that brokered no debate, no discussion, no argument and Kim was left supposing it could well be true. His new friend was indeed an intelligent man and would no doubt have garnered a lot of information through the studying of many books and such in his lifetime. Still, the answer had been almost too simple but Kim somehow knew he wasn't going to get any more.

Their journey continued on, with everyone continuing to be vigilant and thankfully the next time they heard the leopard, it sounded more distant than before. Of course, that was not to say there was only one big cat in the area, even though they are territorial creatures by nature, thus making it highly unlikely two would be in such close proximity. So, they could never really ever be off their guard completely.

Every so often, Scott consulted the uploaded map on his wrist-com, making sure they were continuing to head in the right direction and a short while later, called another brief rest stop. Needless to say, Gordon decided not to seek out another seat on this occasion, not even on the forest floor; for who knew what little 'wonders of nature' or otherwise was crawling about down there, under the decaying foliage! No, this time, he was definitely of the mindset, 'way much better to stand than to sit down out here'!

Who would ever have thought plain water could taste so good! Wiping their sweat-beaded brows with already damp sleeves, the boys gratefully downed more of the thirst-quenching, life-saving liquid with no one quite prepared for what came next.

After taking what they needed, they were again preparing to move on and Scott, who had sub-consciously distanced himself from the rest of the group, was down on one knee repacking his water bottle in the easily accessible outside pouch. He found his mind drifting again to the past and for some inexplicable reason found himself thinking of Jez and that very difficult challenge of having to stabilize his friend's open fracture before he could move him.

It had been the best of moments and the worst of moments, all at the same time; the best being, of course, that he'd found his friend alive but the worst at seeing the injury he'd sustained and knowing it was going to take everything he had to get Jez out of there.

Perhaps though it wasn't all that difficult then to understand why his resurgent memories were now so strong, given that he was back here again, back in this humid jungle, hearing the same familiar sounds and kneeling by a pack! He had knelt by a pack before, a basic survival kit from which he'd had to improvise, in order to treat his friend, to carry out the combat first aid he'd been trained to do; the techniques of which had proved useful time and time again in his role as International Rescue.

It was at that time too, having just treated Jez, that they were at their most vulnerable, when they'd almost paid the price and been caught; only Scott's swift action having provided the ultimate solution, carried out with cold, calm and deadly efficiency.

So, it shouldn't be difficult to understand either how Scott Tracy came to act the way he did, right at that moment!

He was so caught up in the memory that the sudden cracking of dry foliage underfoot immediately behind him had him instantly on the alert. Without conscious thought and with the same cat-like speed and agility he'd once had, the ex-combat pilot rose, turned and had his 'attacker' quickly pinned up against the nearest tree by the throat. At the same time and with one swift movement, Scott's clenched fist, his 'knife' hand, which had fingers sub-consciously curling around the handle of an invisible 'blade', came swinging up towards his 'attacker's' chest, though mercifully stopping short of actually ramming up and under the diaphragm, which would of itself have been quite painful.

It had been purely an instinctive reaction, nothing more and nothing more than he'd been taught to do in order to defend himself. And he had indeed stopped, mercifully, short on suddenly finding himself looking into stunned and panic-stricken chocolate brown eyes. For a moment, time stood still, with no one able to move. It had all happened so fast; no one could do anything to stop it and no one had seen it coming, least of all, young Kim, who had just decided to go join his new friend and perhaps walk with him a while, inadvertently coming up directly behind Scott, out of his eye-line.

Within seconds however, the recognition was there. Scott let out a shaky breath and immediately released his grip on the young man's throat, letting his hand fall to give Kim's chest an apologetic tap, as well as, of thankful relief that he hadn't seriously hurt him.

"You alright?" Scott asked, his voice gruff with tension, as he examined the boy's throat for any marks and frowning darkly, hating what his instinctive reaction had made him do.

Kim could only nod; still in a little shock at the speed with which it all happened.

"Look...for what it's worth, I'm sorry," the dark-haired Tracy apologised, his face still dark from the intensity of the moment. And knowing he could have seriously hurt the boy just added to his darkened mood. "Just...just don't ever creep up on me again...okay!"

The young man nodded again, not because he still couldn't find his voice but because he was even more intrigued now by this enigmatic and complex man.

Scott shot his brothers a look that clearly warned them off making any more of the incident, though the emotional pain was more than evident in those deep blue eyes. He quickly gathered his pack and set off.

"Kim...why don't you walk with us for a while, huh!" John suggested kindly, feeling their eldest brother needed a little space.

"But I did not creep!" Kim implored, in all innocence, still a little bewildered at what had just happened and why and wanting his new friends to know he had done nothing to deliberately provoke their colleague.

"Yeah, we know. It's not you, Kim," Thunderbird Two's pilot assured. "It was just an instinctive reaction on Scott's part, that's all. You see, a while ago...he was attacked and someone...coming up behind him and...making a sudden noise..well...sometimes it makes him a bit...jumpy...you know!" Virgil added on, choosing his words very carefully but feeling the boy was owed some kind of explanation before he would start to ask too many questions.

And it was just that, an instinctive reaction this time, they knew; Virgil and John especially, since it was they who had been on the receiving end of full-blown flashback attacks in the early days after their brother had come home. So no one knew the difference better than they. There had been no distant, vague coldness in their brother's eyes and he had released Kim immediately on recognition, without having to be coerced or forced to do so.

Again, for Kim, it was in the realms of possibility, supposing that it must have happened while on one of their many rescues, so he wasn't left with much option other than to accept the explanation, which was obviously good news for the Tracy brothers. As ever though, young Kim was not without causing a few more worrying moments.

"Ahh...like Delayed Stress Syndrome...I believe it is called...yes!" their astute young friend suddenly announced, in something of a 'light bulb' moment and on seeing the men's wary surprise at wondering how he knew of such things, went on. "I remember the American pilots at Da Nang talk of such a thing...that the stress of combat had made friends act in such a way."

Kim was closer to the truth than he could ever have imagined.

The brothers exchanged more wary glances but couldn't fail to be moved by his next statement, making Kim's understanding of the term all the more personal and...understandable.

"And some of my people are also still a little, what is it you say...'jumpy'...," Kim commented sadly. "...when thinking on the Day of Sorrows."

"I'm sure they are," Virgil Tracy sympathised. "And yeah, that's kinda like how it is for Scott."

Delayed Stress Syndrome or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is indeed a very real and often distressing condition; a psychological reaction occurring after experiencing a highly stressful or traumatic event, such as certain military combat situations, physical violence and abuse or natural disaster. There can be many different levels and degrees of severity in the condition, which is often characterised by varying symptoms of depression, anxiety, flashbacks, recurring nightmares, avoidance of reminders of the event and enhanced startle reaction and these can emerge and reoccur at any time, even years down the road from the initial event.

Though not everyone may suffer all the symptoms, Scott displayed most of them, certainly in the early days after his return home, even to the point of avoiding the interior of his island home. With a lot of patience from his brothers however, he had learnt to deal with that particular aspect, which was now obvious, given the fact he was back here, in the place of the initial traumatic event, though he could not admit to being entirely comfortable or at ease here.

He had fought long and hard to finally put it all behind him, to heal but unfortunately for Scott, as with most people who have undergone any traumatic event, he seemed to be left with that one symptom that was both instinctive and automatic, an 'enhanced startle reaction' and in Scott's case, it was 'enhanced' indeed, enhanced by his military training!

"And Kim! You won't mention it to Scott...will you...what we just told you!" the blond-haired astronaut added, which was more of an order, with a veiled warning, than a request. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"There is a lot of things Scott does not like to talk about, isn't there!" the young man observed in all innocence.

He had noticed!

"Yeah, well, he's a private kind of person, you know!" Gordon joined in, completing the invisible ring of protectiveness around their eldest brother.

They were doing it again, protecting their colleague and leader but then maybe there really was nothing more to it than what they said.

Kim responded with a simple, "Okay then."

Relief all round, for somehow they knew they could trust their eager young friend.

"Good man," Virgil smiled, with an encouraging clap on Kim's shoulder, though Kim could not shake the thought that Scott's swift reaction had something of an almost _military_ feel about it, almost like something taught in...unarmed combat!

With another probing session now safely diffused, Gordon quickened his pace to go join his eldest brother up ahead and without a word, laid a companionable hand on his brother's shoulder and gave an encouraging squeeze.

And far from minding the intrusion, Scott welcomed his younger brother's presence. Of all his brothers, he felt Gordon understood best what it was to survive, yes, survive was a good word, to survive a traumatic event and have to cope with the aftermath, emotional as well as physical. He had been there for his young brother, as much as possible, when the family had went through the horrendous ordeal of Gordon's hydrofoil accident, encouraging him physically not to give up and dealing with his emotions and it was Gordon who then encouraged him with walking again and helping him with his pool therapy, as well as Jenna of course.

Gordon seemed to instinctively know there was no need of any words, as they walked on in companionable silence, listening instead to the 'song' of the rain forest around them. The emotional pain he saw in his eldest brother's eyes told him anyway mere words would never be enough to be of comfort to Scott right now and so it was best to not even try to placate him with clichéd phrases, even though it tore at his heart to see Scott almost hate himself.

It seemed the Tracy joker wasn't always being 'the joker' but had it in him to be serious enough when the occasion called for it. And perhaps he was more perceptive than people gave him credit for, knowing when to add just a little light-hearted relief; for after all, where would we be without people who made us laugh!

Now ever been on one of those journeys where it's always wondered if there's much farther to go! They felt like they'd been walking hours, whereas in actual fact, it hadn't been anywhere near that long but the jungle is a notorious place in which to become disorientated both in time and place.

"Scott...we anywhere near...," John had started to ask, when Scott, who had just consulted the map on his wrist-com, held up his hand for the party to halt.

"We're here!" the Field Commander informed. "At least, the map says we're here!"

"Well, I don't see anything, except green forest and more...green forest!" the copper-haired aquanaut commented, looking around him in puzzled bemusement, along with his brothers.

"Look again, Gordon...," their young guide encouraged, with a quiet smile and pointing the way. "...down there. There is Chein Dai Temple."

The men from International Rescue strained their eyes down through the shaded gloom of the rain forest slope and gradually, as their eyes adjusted focus, the tops of long ago man-made shapes, though covered in green jungle vines, began to emerge from the natural outline of the trees.

"You did it, Scott...you did it. You got us here," the chestnut-haired and second eldest Tracy beamed with pride, grasping his brother's shoulder. "Now, we just need to find a way down in there."

The other two had already begun searching along the seemingly impenetrable wall of jungle foliage and shrubbery when!

"Scott! Over here," John called and proudly showed his brother a much less dense patch that displayed the same broken and bent characteristics as they had seen before. Here too was also soft ground, still damp from recent rains and clearly showing small footprints.

"Good work, John," the eldest Tracy congratulated and was just about to start hacking with the machete again to open up the way for them, when Kim called out.

"Scott! There is no need for that. I have found a much easier way...look," their young guide and translator enthused eagerly.

And indeed, it looked as though he had. A short distance away, Kim noticed an opening between two trees, devoid of any bushes or vegetation to bar their way, a natural gateway if you like. It certainly seemed the easier option, with all the weighty backpacks they were carrying; so why bother with all that hacking when you can just walk through!

Sometimes though, the easiest option isn't always the best!

And that's what started to bother the former Lieutenant, as they walked across to join Kim; that it was somehow, all just too easy! It reminded him of something else, another time when he'd felt uneasy of where he was about to walk. Yes...it was almost the perfect place for a...!

He never got to finish the thought, for suddenly Scott's senses were on high alert.

Too late. Kim was already heading through the 'gateway', between the trees.

"KIM! LOOK OUT!"

With a loud whoosh, a heinous booby trap, a 'ball' made of sharpened wood stakes, came swinging down from one of the trees.

Author's Note: For a detailed account and a reminder of Scott's original journey through this jungle, refer to chapters 68-72 of the Medal of Honor scenario, within Road to Recovery.

Ch68 specifically deals with Scott having to stabilize his friend's open fracture before moving him, while ch70 makes mention of the leopard and those 'little wonders of nature', the fat white grubs (also mentioned end of ch66 and ch67 when they first made an appearance during his S.E.R.E survival course). And lastly, the heinous booby trap is mentioned in ch71.


	8. Chapter 8

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson. All other characters and plots are of my own making and remain mine.

Author's Note: Apologies for the longer delay with this chapter but 'real life' will get you every time. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 8

The sharpened stake 'ball' whooshed by his chest, missing him by only the narrowest of margins, to embed itself in the opposite tree. And only for Scott Tracy's lightening quick reaction, young Kim knew he surely would have been well and truly nailed there right along with it.

"KIM! LOOK OUT!"

The words had barely left the eldest Tracy's mouth when he had already begun to move. Grasping Kim by the shoulder of his tunic, Scott had immediately yanked hard, pulling the boy back out of harm's way. Now, with a hitching breath and still grasping Kim's shoulder, Scott clamped his other hand on the boy's other shoulder and leant his head against the back of Kim's for the briefest of moments, in thankful relief, at realising just how close they came to losing this kid.

Gawd that had been close, too close and they all felt it, breathing out great sighs of relief.

To say Kim was in a state of shock, was something of an understatement but one thing he knew for sure, he was never more grateful now for his new friend's instinctive lightening reaction; this time saving him from some rather nasty injuries and almost certainly saving his life rather than ending it!

"Scott! You...you saved my life," the young man eventually managed to rasp out. "I owe you a great debt."

But the former Air Force pilot didn't want the boy owing him anything, least of all, his loyalty.

"Forget it...you owe me nothing," the eldest Tracy returned immediately, having quickly let go of the boy, as though he'd just been burnt and straightening himself up; his face dark from the turmoil of emotions brewing away inside of him. Then his field commander mode kicked in again, remembering why it was he'd had to act so lightening fast in the first place. "But I ought to tan your hide for going on ahead of me like that, without waiting," Scott added, his sharpness only borne of sheer relief, of feeling so responsible for the boy and knowing this could all have ended so badly.

"And I would deserve it...," Kim happily admitted. "...for I would rather my hide be tanned than it be nailed to that tree!

It was one of those 'off the cuff', throw away lines, delivered with such simple honesty and innocence that it guaranteed to diffuse any anger, instead causing a helpless smile to tug at the corners of Scott's dark features and surprisingly enough, coaxed even a spontaneous ruffling of Kim's hair.

The others too were more than relieved and with Gordon and John now gathered round young Kim, keeping him occupied and also ruffling his hair, Virgil turned his attention to Scott.

"Hey, that was good work there, buddy," the Tracy artist quietly congratulated his eldest brother, knowing the incident would also have taken its toll on him too, which was evidenced by Scott only acknowledging with a pained smile. "But how did you know...!" he then started to ask, unable to help wondering at his brother's alert reactions. Almost as soon as he'd asked though, the answer dawned. "You've come across one of these before," he then added quietly, with Kim still out of earshot, as he examined the fiendish device now stuck firmly in the tree-trunk. He felt his brother must have, since he'd reacted so quickly.

The former Lieutenant Tracy nodded sombrely. "Yeah, Virg...I have."

It was clear he didn't intend to elaborate on it any further and anyway, wouldn't have had the chance, since young Kim now joined them and clearly puzzled.

"I do not understand," the young man admitted. "Government soldiers were supposed to have triggered and disposed of all these booby traps many years ago."

"Yeah, well...this one obviously got overlooked," the Field Commander replied and none too happy about it, especially knowing the other children could have easily come this way instead. And that just didn't bear thinking about! "And you did say, Kim, no one ever came out here...no one was supposed to come out here...so I guess it's easy to see why it got missed."

"I suppose," Kim had to concur.

The aquanaut and the astronaut now gave the fiendish booby trap a closer look, now that it wasn't going anywhere, grimacing at its cruel barbarity and the lethal damage it could inflict and Gordon gave voice to what was now a rather obvious question. "But...if no one ever comes out here...why would one of those things be put up, here!"

Scott had been wondering the same thing too. "I don't know, Gordon. Who knows what goes on in the sick sons-of-bitches heads that put these things up! But I'll tell you one thing...this one won't ever hurt anyone again."

Anger burned deep; his voice cold and hard and the next thing anyone knew, Scott had retrieved the machete and hacked at the sharpened stake 'ball', still lodged in the tree. Such was his cold anger that after only two blows, the 'ball' splintered and fell to the ground, to become nothing more than pieces of fire-wood. With utter distain and contempt, the former Lieutenant kicked the now splintered pieces, dispersing them into the thick, dense undergrowth, where they would, never again, do any more harm.

Wasting no more time, the Field Commander picked up his pack and prepared to move on through the now cleared 'gateway' between the trees, though it wasn't at all unsurprising the others were still perhaps a little wary, automatically scanning the trees as they moved through . And somehow, young Kim didn't need reminding either, to now stay behind, close behind, the well-experienced leader from International Rescue.

Something else was bothering Scott though, about that supposedly long forgotten about booby trap. He hadn't mentioned it to the others, for the simple reason he wasn't a hundred percent sure and he could be wrong but he got the feeling that that fiendish device wasn't just quite as old as it should be! And if that was the case then it was no wonder it had been 'overlooked'!

If it had indeed been here from that time of unrest in the country, when he was last here, then it would have to be at least six years old or more and lain undiscovered all that time, just waiting to do its deadly deed to some poor innocent but Scott couldn't help the feeling that it wasn't as old as all that. Still, that's all it was, just a feeling, though over the years, the dark-haired Tracy had come to trust his gut-instinct more than once.

A few minutes later brought them to the end of their quest, or just the beginning; whatever way you choose to look at it! They had finally emerged to find themselves standing in the outer courtyards of the jungle-covered ruins of Chein Dai Temple.

The ancient and once magnificent place wore an ethereal mist like a ghostly shroud, which only added to its already eerie atmosphere, immediately causing the brothers to involuntarily shiver. Then movement suddenly caught their eye. With long slender arms characteristically raised above their heads and in long, lolloping sideways leaps, a troop of resident gibbons, unhappy at having their 'home' invaded, bounded away, angrily screeching, from off their comfortable perches on some of the huge fallen stone slabs.

Gibbons, the smallest of the great apes and the most agile and acrobatic; their long slender limbs, both legs and arms especially, enabling them to swing through the tree-top canopies with ease. While primarily arboreal creatures, meaning they spend most of their lives in the trees, this particular troop of small apes had taken to spending part of their day sitting on the large stone blocks to groom and preen each other and they had not taken kindly to being disturbed.

A few other species of monkey too had made the ancient ruins their home and while some had acted in the same manner as the gibbons, making their displeasure felt very vocally, others just sat and watched these strange visitors with something of a quizzical curiosity.

But this was no time to nature-watch. Now that they were here, the urgency was felt all the more strongly. Scott consulted the more detailed on-line map of the complex and remembering how it had looked on the holographic image, headed for the location of the entrance Kim had pointed out to him before. Even while they were moving through the outer ruins however, their experienced rescuer's eyes were ever on the alert, searching as they went, just in case, by some chance, the children had not actually made it into the main structure itself. An obviously new collapse, the huge blocks still devoid of any encroaching jungle vegetation onto its virgin stone, was given special attention but thankfully none of the children were found under there. Hope was kept alive yet again, for another while.

Kim was right though; for all their hi-tech and advanced equipment, the image bore no resemblance to actually being here.

The Field Commander called for their young friend to come and join him. "See anything you recognise, Kim?"

It took a few moments for the young man to get his bearings from the outline of the main temple structure, the grandiose turrets still visible and rather impressive, as though defying the encroaching jungle to have complete claim on it.

"Yes, yes...over here, Scott. I am sure of it," Kim enthused eagerly. And just for this short time, the Field Commander was happy enough to let him lead the way. It had been a while since Kim was out here himself but it was all starting to come back to him now and it wasn't long before... ! "Here it is...the way in to the temple."

The men from International Rescue followed the young man through a stone archway, dripping in trailing vines and immediately found themselves in what appeared to be a little courtyard, the far side of which ran a covered walkway upheld by stone pillars. Part of the cloistered arcade had long since collapsed, the stone pillars laying broken and crumbling with age and it was for the remainder of the walkway that young Kim now headed, with the Tracy brothers following close behind, all the time accessing the structure around them.

By the end of the pillared walkway, with the sunlight dappling through the clothing of lush green vegetation overhead, the passage suddenly seemed to disappear, swallowed up in the half light of the ancient temple's gloomy depths.

"Okay, guys...time to break out the torches. We'll make quicker headway with more light," the experienced Field Commander instructed.

Gordon knew he had been right and now, after setting eyes on the place, he was even more sure, as he peered through the dusty gloom of the disappearing passage; it really was the 'temple of doom'!

"Hey, Kim...there wouldn't be any of those 'long lost temple' kinda booby traps in here...would there!" the copper-haired Tracy couldn't help asking, while they donned their hands-free, head-strap torches.

As amusing a thought as that was, it was a legitimate enough question, considering the fiendish device they had already encountered not that long ago; albeit that that was more a product from the time of civil unrest within the country, or so it was believed, than something designed to protect and keep intruders at bay.

And it was a serious enough consideration for the ever-cautious Field Commander, who did not want to be confronted with any undue surprises, to throw the young man a querying, 'Kim'!

"No, Scott...there are no such things within the temple...that I know of. Sorry to disappoint you, Gordon," their young friend replied and adding a wry smile.

"Hey, kid...no disappointment here," the Tracy joker happily quipped back, unashamedly relieved; a relief that was shared equally by all the brothers.

Still, not willing to take any chances, least of all with his brother's lives and certainly not with this young man's, Scott insisted he would go first, with the rest keeping in line behind, following in his footsteps, quite literally, walking where he walked. And unsurprisingly, he got no arguments there!

Something though, continued to niggle at the back of his mind, that something he still couldn't quite put his finger on. And he hated it; hated the uncertainty it brought, the too many variables an unknown quantity could suddenly bring to the situation. Nothing he could do about it however, since that 'unknown quantity' was...well, unknown!

Their eyes quickly got accustomed to the dusty gloom and enhanced by their torchlight, they began to make their way slowly along the ancient stone passageway, leading them farther into the depths of the temple.

"So...I guess that means there's no treasure in here either!" Gordon Tracy mused audibly, as they walked, unable to completely hide the note of disappointment, after mulling things over and equating the fact, 'if there were no protective booby traps' with 'there must be nothing to protect', like no treasure.

Even in the semi-gloom, the amused exasperation of his older brothers was apparent.

"What! I was only asking...out of curiosity," the copper-haired aquanaut pleaded his innocent defence.

"Treasure! Perhaps," their young friend returned, with philosophical musing, though knowing full well he was also toying with Gordon's wanting to know. "But not in the sense that most people think of as treasure," he then added rather cryptically.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean!" Gordon asked; feeling just a little slightly confused. Was there treasure or wasn't there!

"I think what Kim means, Gordon is...that the treasure is not so much material as that that can be found within oneself." Leave it to the ever-studious John to have cottoned on to the deeply profound but simple wisdom.

Their young friend and translator was quite impressed. "Yes, John...you understand well. It is said, the real treasure to be found here is that of great courage, honor and strength of heart...the treasure of the Great Warrior. But I think...you have all found this 'treasure' already!" "_Especially you, Scott_," he added in silent thought to himself.

Far from being disappointed at having his idle fantasies of some long-lost hidden treasure dashed, Gordon felt completely humbled by the young man's last insightful statement, as were the rest of the Tracy brothers; all except one!

Scott Tracy had become increasingly uncomfortable with the subject matter and just knew in his gut where it was going.

His initial silence spoke volumes to Virgil, who sensed immediately, even in the semi-darkness, the deep pain that honoring statement would bring to his elder brother; a pain and hurt that became as pervasive as the enveloping gloom, that cut him deeper than any physical wound. And Thunderbird Two's pilot somehow knew what was about to come next.

The Field Commander stopped in his tracks, throwing a dangerous look over his shoulder, those deep blue eyes cutting through the semi-darkness like lasers cutting through steel.

"Enough of this damn talk about whether there's treasure or not...in any shape or form. Not another word...from any of you. Got it!" Scott growled, throwing a specific look to Kim, the young man who had, not only wheedled his way onto this mission but into his heart as well. "Just remember what we're here for. Keep your eyes and ears open." He turned abruptly and continued walking.

Well, that was guaranteed to bring an end to any conversation. Virgil gave a subtle shake of his head to his brothers and Kim, to leave it at that and not make any more comments on the subject, as well as giving his eldest brother their assurances.

So far they hadn't come across any evidence of the children and as yet, no place that they could be trapped, in this solid stone passageway. It wasn't long however before they came to a t-junction, with a passage running to the right and to the left.

"What now, Scott? Do we split up?" John asked, peering up and down both passages, seemingly identical to the one they had just come down.

"We would cover more ground that way...though it's not something I really want to do, John. But we might have no choice," the Field Commander readily admitted.

He had a decision to make; to keep everyone together and so know just where everyone was or split them up and risk sending his brothers into unknown dangers down in this labyrinth. But he wasn't prepared to make that decision quite yet, not until he had exhausted one last vital option.

"Kim!"

Obeying his new friend immediately, the young man joined Scott up front.

"Okay, young man...this is where you start convincing me I was justified in letting you come on this mission," the eldest Tracy intoned sombrely.

"What do you wish me to do, Scott?" Kim asked, eager to prove his worth.

It couldn't have been simpler. "Call out to the kids...let them know you're here."

The names of the children rang out, eerily echoing back at them through the gloom, as Kim dutifully obeyed, while the men from International Rescue strained their ears for any response from either direction.

Then sudden noise brought all heads turning in the direction of the left passageway. In the glare from their torchlight, dust and debris could be seen falling from the ceiling. The place was obviously more unstable than first thought.

Fear for the children now gave rise to sudden desperation, causing Kim to call out again, even louder, making him oblivious to the consequences. But not so the experienced field commander who, immediately on realising what was happening, called a halt to his previous instruction, having to curtail Kim from calling out any more, as a further shower of dust and debris started to rain down, forcing the small rescue party back up against the wall.

"But Scott...the children might be down there. We have to let them know we are here," young Kim beseeched his new friend.

"And if that roof comes down and we're lying under it...then we're not going to be much good to them...are we!" the Field Commander returned, with short, sharp frankness.

Of course, he should have known better than to question this man, so long experienced in such matters. "I am sorry, Scott. You are right...I did not think," the young man apologised humbly.

"And you don't have to...that's my job," the former Lieutenant sighed quietly, not averse to understanding of what fear and desperation will drive a person to do. The tense situation, it seemed, was getting to even the amiable Kim. Scott then squeezed their young friend's shoulder in apologetic fashion. "I'm sorry too, Kim...didn't mean to be so sharp. Look, I promise you...we're not leaving here until we have explored every nook and crevice...looked under every stone...every possible place those kids could be. Okay!"

And that's all it took; understanding and lots of reassurance, things that International Rescue's seasoned field commander excelled at.

Kim smiled and nodded. He really hadn't meant to anger or upset his new friend in any way, which he was beginning to think he had the knack of doing, without even trying!

Their attention was then suddenly diverted by Gordon's calls for them all to be quiet. "...you hear that!"

Ears strained and hearts pounded, as they waited.

And then it came again; from somewhere down the left passage, the most beautiful sound they could ever wish to hear. Quite distinct, though muffled, came the plaintive cry of children, obviously frightened but nonetheless alive; very much alive.

The sheer relief at finally hearing the voices of those they'd come to save was immeasurable and the fact they'd found them at all was nothing short of miraculous. Is that the power of faith or just bloody-minded and dogged determination, Virgil Tracy couldn't help but wonder for a brief moment; his eldest brother having never given up hope and determined to his last breath, Virgil was sure, to find these kids. Perhaps it was both!

"Alright...let's get to it. Those kids have been in here long enough," Scott stated eagerly, with that charged-up buzz he got when he knew a mission had just been elevated from one of retrieval of bodies to that of rescuing live souls. "But be careful...we don't know just how unstable this passage is."

The small rescue party was just about to move into the left passageway, when it was noted Scott was not actually ahead of them, leading the way.

"Hey, Scott...it's this way. Don't you know your left from your right!" John quipped bemusedly, at seeing his eldest brother still standing in the junction but gazing down the opposite passage.

Stirring from his reverie, the Field Commander quickly joined the group.

"Buddy...something wrong!" Virgil asked, in quizzical bemusement.

"No, Virg...nothing wrong," his eldest brother assured. "Just thought I heard something, that's all," he added in quiet reflection, which was more to himself than anything.

They hadn't heard it; too buzzed and happy at hearing the children's voices and knowing they were alive, he thought. But he had and that feeling he just couldn't shake continued to grow.

Unseen by everyone, Scott couldn't help one last look back along the other passage.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters and plots are totally of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 9

Time to concentrate on more immediate business however; there were children to rescue.

Trying to avoid the showers of dust and gravel that still periodically fell from the ceiling, the rescue party, carefully, made their way along the passage. But they hadn't got far, when their progress was suddenly halted on finding the way barred; the whole passageway being completely blocked, where the roof had caved in.

This didn't exactly bode well but then, they hadn't really expected it to be all plain sailing; it rarely ever was. Had they made a mistake though in thinking they heard the children down this particular passage and so, in deciding to explore it, wasted valuable time! After all, this place was bound to be a labyrinth of passages, where the children's voices could be coming from almost anywhere!

It was a possibility, of course but their many years of experience in the rescue business led the Tracy brothers to believe they were in the right vicinity. This was a recent rock-fall, there had been a tremor just the other day and the missing children had not returned home, so there was every reason to believe that somewhere, beyond this obstruction, were cold, hungry and frightened children, unable to find their way out again!

The big question now was, were the children just behind this rock-fall or were they somewhere else beyond it and if that was the case, would they be wasting more time looking for an easier route around it than trying to go through it! That ultimate decision, as always, lay solely with the Field Commander but on this occasion it seemed like he was to be dealt a helping hand.

As their powerful flashlight beams cut through the dusty gloom, sweeping back and forth over every inch of the roof collapse, in examination, Scott suddenly found a pair of big brown eyes looking back at him, through a small gap, caught like a frightened deer in headlights. Seems like they were in the right place after all!

For a brief moment, the big brown eyes remained transfixed, perhaps hardly daring to believe they had been found and that these moving beams of light belonged to the familiar voice they'd heard just a little earlier but the relieved Field Commander was about to put an end to their misery.

"The kids...they're here. We found them," he called out with relieved triumph, turning all heads and bringing a concentration of full beams on that one small gap.

Instantly, on hearing Kim's voice, cries of relief and joy could be heard, along with pleas to be set free.

Needless to say, the joy and relief among the rescue party was also evident but it tore at the very hearts of the seasoned rescuers to hear the children's plaintive cries, knowing they would not be able to get to them immediately, that they would have to make the youngsters wait a little longer while it was decided on the safest way of getting them out. But to do that, Scott was going to need a little more information and this was where Kim truly came into his own.

After deciding it was safe enough, Scott allowed Kim to get closer and after carefully clambering over fallen debris, the young man knelt down beside the small gap in the rocks, where he continually tried to comfort and offer encouragement to the trapped children. It was also felt the youngsters had been left in semi-darkness long enough too and would welcome the comfort of some light in their enforced 'prison' and so the brothers pushed some activated light-sticks through the small gap to them.

"Okay, Kim...if we're to get these kids out safely, there's some things we need to know," the Field Commander asked of their young friend. Kim nodded in understanding. "First of all, are the kids okay...are any of them injured or trapped? We need to know what we're dealing with...just where exactly all of them are...and what it's like in there. Is there room for them to move back out of the way while we work etc," the dark-haired Tracy then added.

Kim dutifully relayed the questions, while the boys could only wait helplessly for the information, needing to know that, when they did start using the laser blasters to get through, they wouldn't be causing any injury or bringing rock down on already trapped children.

The big brown eyes that had first been caught in Scott's beam belonged to Phan Hai Loc, the boy whose charm on the leather thong bracelet they had found earlier and it seemed he had been elected 'spokesperson', since he had been the one, first brave enough, to peer through the small gap. Continuing his bravery, Loc told Kim what they first needed to know but then added something Scott, very definitely, did not want to hear.

"He says they are alright, just some cuts and bruises and cold and hungry and none of them are trapped...," their young translator began to relay.

"Well, that's a relief, at least," John breathed out thankfully, verbalizing what all his brothers were feeling, that their job had been made just that little bit easier.

"The passage behind them is blocked also but they do have a little room to move back, if you need them to," Kim continued with the valuable information.

"That's good...that gives us something to work with," the eldest Tracy acknowledged, his brain already in gear for what needed to be done.

"But Scott...!" their young friend continued, then taking an involuntary pause. "There is something more you should know."

Even in the dimness of their surroundings, the eldest Tracy could see that the young man had paled. "What is it, Kim? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, a cold chill running down his spine, which had nothing to do with the dropped temperature in the darkened passages.

"They say they are worried for Sun Lee...that we must find him," Kim relayed back.

"Find him! Why! Isn't he with them!" the ex-combat pilot queried, feeling his heart rate rise with concern.

"No longer. Scott...the Hope Child is missing!" came the worried reply.

This was not good; this was not what Scott wanted to hear.

"Damn," the Field Commander swore softly. "Okay, Kim...what happened? When was the last time they saw Lee?" he then asked, getting his mind focused to deal with this latest setback.

After another few brief moments of relaying questions and awaiting translation, the story began to emerge.

"They did not know the Hope Child was following them until they were inside the temple...or they would have returned home immediately with him. But then it was too late. They said the 'spirits' were angry with them for coming inside and started to make the temple shake until the roof fell down," Kim relayed to the brothers, making them wince a sympathetic smile at the innocent beliefs of the children.

Kim continued. "They said they had decided to go back out when they saw little Lee had followed them into the passage...but then they became frightened and before they could get to him they became separated, when the rocks started to fall. They shouted to him to run, hoping he would go back outside, so he would be safe...but he didn't. The last they saw of him, he was running down the other passage. They are so very sorry for the trouble they have caused ...and now they are scared for him because he is lost. They beg us to find the Hope Child before the Great Warrior wishes to keep him here forever!"

A few eyebrows were raised in puzzlement. More mystical beliefs perhaps or just scare stories invented by elders designed to keep their children safely away from this place; which obviously hadn't worked too well!

"What do they mean, Kim?" John asked.

"They say they heard him!" their young translator replied, equally mystified.

"Heard who, Kim?" the Field Commander queried warily, feeling that uneasiness just grow again. "Who did they hear?"

"The Great Warrior," Kim informed his new friend. "They say they heard him from deep in the temple, just before the shaking began and everything started to fall. It made them frightened and made them want to get out even more quickly...but then they became trapped."

It was curious to say the least and in truth, the brothers didn't know quite what to make of the tale but in Scott's opinion most such things could be explained away by reasonable logic; though he could not completely deny the possibility that a higher plane of deep mysteries did indeed exist. After all, he knew Cass; didn't he!

It was clear though something frightened the children but Scott was willing to bet, that on this occasion, it had less to do with the spiritual world of deep-rooted myth than with the natural world of the very explainable, in what could be seen and touched. Yet somehow, that wasn't exactly making him feel any easier! He was sick at the thought too, of this small boy, lost and alone in this place, unable to cry out for help and that was motive enough to not waste any more time.

"Tell them, Kim...'no one' is keeping anyone here," Scott Tracy stated determinedly, having now decided on his next course of action. "And tell them too...we know they're frightened and cold and want to get out of there right away. They are being very brave. But we need you to be brave and patient for just a little longer, so we can get you out safely. Do you think you can do that for us?" the Field Commander then added with kindly compassion, sub-consciously having changed to speaking to the children directly.

For all his sometimes seemingly curt and brusque professional manner, Scott Tracy never ceased to amaze in his dealings with the victims and casualties they were sent to help, especially children; he just never suffered arrogance or fools gladly or those who deliberately wasted their time.

The whimpered replies that echoed back from the cavity beyond needed no translating, making the boys all the more determined to get stuck into their task.

Turning to his team, the Field Commander quickly began issuing instructions. "Okay, guys...open up this gap a bit more first. When you've done that, you can pass the kids in some water and snack bars and the thermal blankets. Then get to work with the laser blasters. Kim...you tell them to go back against the far wall, as far as they can." He turned back to his brothers again. "When you're through, get the kids out and take them outside."

It was sounding suspiciously like Scott had other plans and wasn't actually going to be here himself to oversee proceedings!

"Why, Scott? Where will you be?" Virgil asked, a little warily.

The eldest Tracy adjusted the weight of the pack on his back, barely giving his brothers the briefest of glances. "I'm going to find the boy," came the grimly determined answer.

"Well, maybe one of us should come with you, Scott," Virgil immediately suggested, earning him an instant dark look of suspicion. "Hey, buddy...this isn't about 'holding your hand'," Thunderbird Two's pilot shot back quickly, as he sought to reassure his brother, even though, in his heart of hearts, Virgil knew it probably was.

Deep blue eyes scrutinized knowingly, not seeming all that convinced, forcing the chestnut-haired pilot into rapid defensive reasoning. "It's about you heading into, gawd knows what, alone, Scott...a place we know very little about. I mean, who knows what hidden dangers there might be! Not to mention, you don't even know where to start looking!"

He was right, of course, Scott knew...but only up to a point, Scott felt!

"Point taken, Virg...and appreciate the concern...," the eldest Tracy acknowledged readily, yet somehow Virgil could just sense a 'but' coming and he wasn't about to be proved wrong. "...but you're all needed here. Those kids are cold and tired and some of them are probably gonna need carried out of here...so it's gonna take all of you to get them out as quickly as possible."

And of course, Virgil knew he was right.

"Besides...I can look after myself...," the former combat pilot added meaningfully, not having fully believed, for one minute, that this wasn't about 'holding his hand', about 'watching over him'; those knowing eyes, penetrating the semi-gloom with laser intensity. "...you know that! And...I can move faster alone."

Damn it, if he wasn't right again, the Tracy artist knew; he just didn't have to like it.

But Scott wasn't beyond appreciating his brother's concern. "I'll be alright, Virg," he smiled back quietly. "Now, get to work. Those kids need you guys."

And it seemed the Field Commander was also blessed, though his brothers may not always see it as such, with a uniquely invaluable gift; the gift of anticipatory foresight! Before Kim even got a chance to open his mouth, Scott knew his thinking and turned the full weight of his authoritative glare on the young man.

"And you...you'll stay here...and do just what the guys tell you to do."

It seemed too that young Kim was still having a hard time grasping the concept of just what it meant to follow orders of the 'do what I say, when I say, without question' variety, especially the 'without question' bit. Now, why didn't that come as any great surprise!

"But, Scott...I would not wish to be in their way."

_"__No, you'd rather be in mine__"_ the eldest Tracy thought dryly to himself, with perhaps the constant pressure of having to keep up this facade and enduring of the boy's almost worship-like devotion getting to him a little.

"I would be of much more use if I came with you," Kim suggested helpfully.

"Nice try, kid...but not this time. This time, you're staying right here," the Field Commander insisted, intent on having his orders followed and trying real hard not to lose his patience. "Look, I'm wasting time here. There's a little boy out there somewhere, lost and alone...who needs me to find him..."

Or would that be more like the other way round, the brothers couldn't help but feel; that it was their eldest brother who had the deeper need; to desperately find the child, as perhaps some act of atonement to cleanse a long-time buried and deep-seated though totally unfounded guilt; to find some sort of peace and reconciling at having once felt so helpless.

"...so, if you really want to help...," Scott continued, "...give me something simple and easy I can use for when I find him...like, 'Don't be afraid...I'm here to take you home'."

Without further delay or argument, Scott hurried off, disappearing into the dusty gloom, repeating the simple phrases to himself, like a mantra, until only the sounds of his boots, running on the ancient stone floors, could be heard, fading into the distance.

The main rescue party turned back to the task in hand and with everyone working in harmony, the team were soon in the business of taking apart, very carefully and precisely, the rock-fall that barred their way to the trapped children.

Scott was now well and truly on his own but far from feeling the effects of solitude, he actually felt an almost liberating freedom. Not that he didn't enjoy working with his brothers as a team, he did, very much so; it was just, for this short time, he was now free to think, act and make decisions only for himself, with no one else to have to be responsible for and that, he found truly liberating.

Even when he'd been here before, during that arduous ordeal, he hadn't been truly alone. He'd had Jez to think about, to make decisions for, decisions that affected another man's life, as well as his own, of course, including having to contemplate the most unthinkable decision of all; to take his friend's life and then his own, rather than leave them at the 'mercy' of the enemy. And he would have, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Thankfully though, it hadn't come to that.

Yes, sometimes having to make decisions for others weighed heavily on his soul. So, was it any wonder he regarded these fleeting moments as more precious than the most priceless jewel, to be snatched at greedily with both hands, taken whenever the opportunity presented itself and damn what anyone else thought. But it was no longer a conscious thinking on Scott's part, just so ingrained now into his psyche that whenever he found himself in these moments, his spirit felt lighter and he felt just that little bit freer.

With the musty, dank air of centuries old enclosure filling his nostrils with every breath he took, Scott continued on with his search, back along the corridor where he first thought he'd heard 'something'. He turned off to the left, almost instinctively; his sense of direction telling him it would lead to the main temple structure itself. It was borne out by the fact that this corridor was now wider, higher and opened out into rooms on either side, simple stone rooms as befitted devout temple priests, no doubt but still worthy of close scrutiny and being checked out thoroughly, which Scott did, leaving no stone unturned, as it were.

He had only gotten about halfway down the passageway, moving methodically from one room to the next, calling the boy and repeating his phrase for him not to be afraid, when he heard another sound from somewhere beyond. It hadn't been his brothers, he was sure of that, for they were behind him in another part of the temple complex and besides, the noise coming from their rescue efforts would be continual and unmistakeable, whereas this was a one-off sound again, the distinctive sound of movement and coming from somewhere up ahead.

The boy; it had to be the boy. He tried to content himself with the fact that the boy couldn't speak and so wouldn't be able to answer him no matter how much he called out and on top of that, he was probably scared but why then could he still not shake this uneasy feeling. Well, there was only one way to find out; get up there as quickly as possible, locate and reassure the boy, letting him hear Kim's voice over his com-link if necessary and then getting the hell out of there, back out into sunlight and fresh air. One encouraging thing was though, if he was hearing movement, then the boy wasn't trapped and so, hopefully, not injured.

"Hey, guys...how's it going back there?" the Field Commander asked, still mindful of the primary rescue effort, having activated his wrist-com.

Virgil took the call and was relieved to hear his brother's voice, as were the rest. "Yeah, things are moving pretty well here, Scott. We got the water and snacks through to the kids and we're almost ready to start getting them out. How's things your end...you find little Lee yet?"

"Not yet...but I'm pretty sure I'm close. I've heard some movement up ahead, so I'm going to check it out. I can see it lighter up ahead too...and looks to be opening out onto a gallery...probably overlooking the main hall. If the boy's down there, I'll find him. If not...I'll keeping looking," Scott informed him.

"Take care, buddy," Virgil returned.

"Yeah, you too, guys," his eldest brother acknowledged. "Scott...out."

And it seemed he was right. The first thing that struck the former combat pilot, as he gazed out over the once magnificent hall, after stepping out onto the gallery, was the overwhelming sense of space. It had the effect of making him feel decidedly small and insignificant in comparison, feeling dwarfed almost by the massive stone pillars and columns throughout the room, like so many giant sentries standing to attention, keeping silent vigil.

Shafts of sunlight, which found their way in through large gaps in the ceiling above from fallen masonry, streaked across the ancient stone floor, penetrating the gloom. That and the eerie stillness almost called for a sense of reverential awe in the vast cathedral-like space. So, if he felt small, how must one little six year old boy, lost and alone, be feeling!

As Scott's eyes grew more accustomed to the new sense of space and light, he could see, even in this inner most sanctum, how the jungle was encroaching, intent on eventually swallowing up every last traces of man. Thriving on the shafts of sunlight by day, choking vines wound and snaked sensuously around the columns and pillars, some of which lay broken and crumbling, like mighty soldiers, fallen in battle.

At the far end, off to his right, a banyan tree had made its stranglehold presence felt; its large, thick roots, like some giant parasitic alien invader, having broken through and becoming one with the thick outer wall. Such is the nature of the banyan or 'strangler fig' that it will eventually assimilate whatever it has latched onto, growing bigger and stronger until it crushes the life out of its 'host'. But painting the banyan in such a completely bad light is perhaps to do it a disservice, since its widely spreading canopy and 'pillared' roots provide home and shelter for many creatures. In Hindu religion too, the banyan is regarded as sacred, representing eternal life because of its endlessly expanding branches and roots.

At the opposite end of the room, looming out of the semi-darkness, stood a huge and imposing statue, regal and proud in its bearing, a single shaft of sunlight thrown across its silent stony form.

_"__The Great Warrior__"_ Scott quietly presumed to himself and even he had to admit to being somewhat impressed. He was then suddenly mindful of what the children had said, what their fears were for their little friend. _"Well, I'm sorry...but you can't have the boy."_

Ornate carvings of animals, real and mythical and representations of gods and goddesses also adorned the stonework all around, even up all along the gallery, speaking of the care and devotion the original builders and stone carvers obviously lavished on their place of worship.

Much as the place might merit it, however, Scott Tracy was not here to sightsee or gaze in wonderment. He had a job to do and all the while he had been taking in his surroundings, he had been assessing and mentally preparing his next plan of action; how to get down into the main hall. Now that he was here, the quickest and most sensible option was to go straight down, since he had no idea how long it would take him to find another route.

The gallery he had come out onto was nothing more elaborate than a thick, flat stone floor, which seemed to be miraculously suspended above the floor but which Scott suspected was held up by support pillars. Farther along, part of the gallery had collapsed, exposing a support pillar underneath the continuing section, leading Scott to believe it was the same for the whole of the gallery, which was good to know; still, it didn't stop him being cautious when stepping further out onto it.

So far, so good though; the floor seemed stable enough but it was approximately twelve feet from the back wall to the edge, which prevented Scott from seeing what was directly below. Experience had long taught the Field Commander to always err on the side of caution and especially since he was alone, he was not willing to take even the slightest risk, knowing a little boy was depending on him, whether he knew it or not, to find him.

The ex-combat pilot quickly hefted off his pack and within minutes was strapped into his climbing harness and attached to a support rope, which was lashed and locked off around a nearby column. He was good to go. Carefully, Scott inched his way out to the edge and peered down.

Well, it was good news and it wasn't! The boy, Sun Lee, the Hope Child, the child he'd been searching for was there alright, as large as life, gazing up at him with such large innocent eyes. It's just that he wasn't alone!

Somehow, the boy had found himself in the company of this stranger, someone who Scott instinctively felt did not belong here, since he knew monks no longer lived within the complex, being so long deserted and someone, who like the children, probably should not be here. It seemed the eldest Tracy's sense of uneasiness had been justified and well-founded after all for already, he did not like what he was seeing.

It was a man, Scott observed but as yet, of indeterminate age, since he had his head bowed while sitting on the floor against a large stone slab, appearing to rest. From what Scott also observed, the man appeared to have some sort of injury on his left leg, due to the fact his pant leg was torn and bloodied. A quick scan of the area, now that Scott had a better view, also revealed the pair were, in effect, trapped on a large 'island' of floor; the floor farther up the room either side of them being fractured and split, leaving this stranger and the boy stranded, with nowhere to go. The only way out now seemed to be up.

But just what was it that Scott didn't like; what was it that just increased his uneasiness a hundred-fold! Surely it was all fairly innocuous! The boy had been found, obviously by one of his own people, probably from another village, since no one else had been reported missing but it meant he wasn't alone and the boy, in turn, was being a comfort to an injured man who would also be needing rescued! So, where was the problem!

It was most decidedly the way this stranger was holding the boy that was sending Scott's gut instinct for danger into overdrive.

The boy was sitting on the stranger's lap and held tightly against him by a strong forearm wrapped around the boy's upper chest. It reminded Scott instantly of the boy being used as a human shield.

And the ex-air force pilot's fears were about to be confirmed, in the worst possible way.

When the innocuous looking stranger, at last, slowly raised his head to look into the face of his rescuer, Scott Tracy's breath caught in his throat and his blood ran ice cold.

_"NO! It couldn't be!"_


	10. Chapter 10

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters and plots are of my own making and remain mine.

Chapter 10

"Eh, guys...I think we got us a problem!" Gordon carefully suggested, after looking round to ask their young friend for some help with the children they were starting to bring out. "Kim's gone!"

The brothers quickly shot knowing glances, one to the other. It was a no-brainer really, not exactly taking genius to figure it out.

"He's gone after Scott, hasn't he!" the blond-haired astronaut ventured, voicing audibly what they already, inwardly, knew.

"That would be my guess," Virgil Tracy had to concede and adding some exasperated mumblings about the kid not seeming to be able to do what he was told.

He should have seen it coming; they all should, for the young man seemed intent on not letting their eldest brother out of his sight. They couldn't really blame Kim of course, supposing he looked up to Scott as some sort of 'big brother'; a 'big brother' that flew a super fantastic rocket-ship and Scott did project that 'big brother' protectiveness.

"Think we should go after him?" John then wondered, shooting more questioning glances between his other two brothers. In truth though, the Tracy astronomer somehow already knew the answer to that one too; having asked the question with only half-hearted conviction but feeling it right the gesture should, at least, be made.

"What! And risk one or more of us getting lost in the process!" Virgil countered with a heavy sigh; a counter question designed to bring home the folly of such action. Looking around then, he saw the faces of the children they had just freed, looking up at them so trustingly. "Besides, we don't have the time or the man-power to spare, right now, to go looking for him. No, I'm afraid Kim's on his own."

"And...what happens if he doesn't find Scott?" John asked carefully, not really wanting to but giving voice to the worst case scenario.

"I'd be more worried about what happens _if_ he does!" Virgil replied immediately, raising an eyebrow in questioning fashion.

Gordon sucked in an exaggerated breath. "...yep, wouldn't wanna be in the kid's shoes...that's for sure."

His brothers had to agree; it probably wouldn't be pretty!

"Anyway...something tells me, that young man's well used to taking care of himself...," Thunderbird Two's pilot sighed heavily, resigned to the fact that what was done, was done. "...I don't think we need worry about him too much."

At that, the brothers also had to agree. It was reckoned their astute young friend had picked his moment very carefully, obviously when their backs were turned and their hands full and in all likelihood, very shortly after Scott's last communication, when their brother let them all know he was heading for the Great Hall.

"Should we, at least, give Scott a 'heads-up' though, that Kim took off after him!" John asked wonderingly.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea," his chestnut-haired sibling concurred, though with some obvious reluctance; probably at knowing their eldest brother wouldn't be too well pleased at the news, since Kim been told to stay put and also with the prospect of maybe having to go look for Kim as well. "Plus...we don't want him thinking there might be someone else in here, besides us and this 'hope child' he's looking for."

Unknown to the brothers of course, that sentiment was already long redundant!

Virgil raised his wrist-com and activated the communication.

Looking down into the Great Hall, Scott Tracy's mind was a whirl of turbulent emotion. Suddenly, he had found himself staring into the face of a man he had never thought to ever see again; a face that, until recently, had been banished to the dark recesses of his mind. But it was a face he would never forget.

How could he forget the face of the man, he had witnessed, carry out such heinous brutality and allow such atrocities, as his men carried out, against a helpless and defenceless people! This man was in command; he had even watched as his men 'amused' themselves with the butchering of innocent infants and defiling of women and in Scott's book, that made him just as guilty; more so even, since this 'general', as he probably referred to himself, had allowed it.

Gawd, he had been in that little square, not that many hours ago, where it had all happened; all of it, brought so vividly and sharply back into focus, along with that face, burned now so indelibly in his mind. Was nature being so cruel now as to play tricks on him, making his own eyes deceive him, in manifesting this 'abhorrence' for whom he had nothing but the deepest loathing and contempt!

He hadn't thought he could hate any man more than the man they only knew as The Hood; hating him for targeting his family and the innocent people Hood used to get to them. But now he realised, he reserved a 'special' place in his heart for _this _man; a deep, dark place that transcended even hatred; the cold, emotionless place, he had been trained to cultivate. Perhaps even sub-consciously, this was where the deep loathing of The Hood came from; from this man, who had tortured and abused these innocent people, just to find him and his injured comrade!

But no, his eyes were not playing tricks on him, even in this strange half-light. And even though older, a little dishevelled and unkempt, obviously from days or weeks of living rough, this was the man he had seen before; no question. But how could this be! How could this man be here...now and why!

From what Scott had last heard, years ago, through the military grapevine, these rebel soldiers and their leaders had eventually been rounded up and imprisoned. Then again, all it takes is some corrupt government officials, sympathetic 'friends in high places' and a few well-paid guards, willing to look the other way! And this place! This area, obviously the most familiar to him, was a good place to lie low. Hell, maybe he even had delusions of raising another army and starting over and perhaps intent on reeking revenge and retribution on these people, since this was the scene of his demise!

Questions continued to tumble through the eldest Tracy's mind; questions he knew he would probably never get the answers to, not without giving himself away and that, he was not prepared to do; not while this vile man held on to this innocent child.

One thing he did know was though, he would not be leaving here, would not leave these people defenceless again, not with this man on the loose!

The eerie silence was finally broken by the accented voice of the 'stranger'; the accent of the region, yet clearly cultivated and chilling in its deceptive charm. "Ah, the great International Rescue! I was hoping it would be your wonderful, benevolent organisation that would come."

_"Yeah, I just bet you did...you__ sick__ 'son of a bitch'," _the former Lieutenant Tracy thought coldly to himself, his deep blue eyes like cold, hard steel.

Just then, the unwelcome intrusion of his vibrating wrist-com broke into Scott's dark thoughts.

Without ever taking his eyes off his 'adversary', the Field Commander raised his arm to respond. "Not now, V...I'm busy."

Short, sharp and succinct, the communication was immediately cut, leaving the brothers exchanging bemused glances, without ever having been able to deliver their 'warning'.

And since when did Scott take to calling him, 'V', the Tracy engineer also thought bemusedly to himself!

"He's...eh...probably just at a 'delicate' stage in 'negotiations' at the minute!" their blond-haired sibling ventured a guess, with a casual shrug, hoping to put all their minds at ease. "You know...probably trying to coax the kid out of some hidey-hole!"

"Hey, or maybe his, 'I'm busy', means he's found our young friend already...or Kim has found him!" the jovial aquanaut quipped, with a 'know what I'm saying' kind of look.

"In that case...!" Virgil countered slowly, not really needing to say anymore.

"Anyway...whatever his reasons, I'm sure Scott won't hesitate to let us know, if he needs our help," John Tracy stated, with such absolute surety, it almost bordered on childlike faith.

The phrase, 'And pigs might fly', suddenly came to mind for the other two brothers, as they shot each other a, 'yeah right, John', kind of look, before getting back to their primary task of seeing to the children and preparing to take them back outside, into the warmth of the sun.

But if only they knew just exactly what 'delicate stage in negotiations' their eldest brother was in, right at that moment!

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall!

Two pairs of vastly experienced eyes continued to watch each other; one, quizzically bemused, at why the 'man in blue' was not already trying to help him and the other!

"You will help me now, Mr International Rescue...yes!" the deceptively charming stranger called up.

The obvious tone of arrogant authority grated heavily on the former Lieutenant, touching a very deep and raw place within him. This man wasn't just asking for his help, as those who are injured plead to be saved and are thankful but was demanding it, as if it was his right and that, Scott Tracy, found intensely galling; galling to the point of almost making him sick.

Gawd, was he really going to have to help this man! Every fibre of his being cried out in silent protest, cried out to exact 'justice' for these innocent people, yet his International Rescue ethics demanded the opposite, demanded he show mercy; to help all who are in need, no matter who they are. His International Rescue ethics did not allow for personal revenge. Still, for this man, he may well be willing to make an exception!

Scott made no move to comply, instead remaining deeply suspicious. Not for one second would he underestimate this man.

"You alone here!" he demanded with clinical coldness. The piercing blue eyes quickly swept the area all around and down below him; all his senses on high alert.

It was almost as if Scott had not heard the man's 'request' but that was quite deliberate on the former Lieutenant's part, deliberately ignoring the man in order to make it clear he was in control here, that this would be on his terms.

The 'General' seemed somewhat bemused, though a little wary but thought it in his best interest to comply. "Apart from the boy...yes...I am alone. I was in need of shelter during my...'travels'...and now, here I am...victim of unfortunate circumstance...and in need of rescuing!"

Scott was not the least bit interested in his pathetic 'tale of woe' but he was fairly satisfied the man spoke the truth in that regard, that there were no others with him, since there seemed to be no other evidence to the contrary.

"So...now you will help me, Mr International Rescue...yes!" the General again 'demanded', a little more forcefully this time.

"The boy first," the Field Commander insisted; his own tone heavy with ice-cold authority. For the boy though, his face held nothing but the warmest of smiles as, for a brief second, he turned to the youngster and repeated his phrase, 'not to be afraid, that he was taking him home', before turning his stone cold features back to the 'general'.

The General studied his would-be rescuer for a brief moment, clearly impressed of the man's speaking of his language but unsure, of course, just how fluent Scott actually was. "You speak my language, Mr International Rescue."

It was as much a probing question as it was a clear observation but it was also clear the Field Commander had no interest in striking up any kind of social conversation with this man.

Again, Scott made no direct answer, instead repeating his demand. "The boy...I take him first."

But it seemed the General was not about to let go of what he obviously saw as his trump card.

"There is no need to worry about the boy, Mr International Rescue...he is in no danger, as you can see. He _has_ been well taken care of. And...he is not the one who is injured," the General assured; his tone then quickly showing a touch of irritancy. Just as quickly, he resumed his charming smile. "And...the boy is a comfort to me...even though he does not speak..."

_"And whose fault is that__...you sick, twisted f..k__!"_ Scott thought bitterly to himself, his facial muscles tightening with cold anger.

"...so perhaps I will keep the boy with me...while you come down to help me, first...yes!" the General finished off, stating his preferred terms, while tightening his hold a little more on the boy.

The former combat pilot bristled at the implied menace and it was implied, of that Scott had no doubt. This man knew how to be menacing without even trying. And it was killing the dark-haired Tracy to see this innocent child being held by this man, being used by him as nothing more than a bargaining tool and to hear him speak of the boy as being 'a comfort' to him!

That, Scott found perversely sick. Did he know who this child was, aware of the significance of this boy even existing at all! Was this heinous torturer being deliberately taunting! But then, this 'General' didn't know him for who he really was, had shown no sign that he recognised the ex-USAF pilot he had once hunted down, who had watched from the hidden vantage point and Scott had to ensure it stayed that way, for the boy's sake, at least while the child was still in danger.

And what of young Kim, while all this was going on! Well, he too, got more than he bargained for.

On approaching the Great Hall, down one of the corridors, Kim was sure he heard the sound of muffled voices. At first, on recognising his new friend's voice, he thought Scott must have finally found little Sun Lee but then he heard another voice; another adult male, he was sure, though not one he recognised right away, being still too muffled.

Strange! They hadn't thought anyone else was here but obviously they were wrong and then he began to remember some of Scott's wary behaviour. Had his friend sensed something they had not!

Curious to know, Kim quickened his step, though something now urged him to use extreme caution. Within minutes, the young man found himself a hidden vantage point, overlooking the Great Hall, having slipped quietly out onto the gallery a little way away from where Scott was. And what he saw made him almost audibly gasp in shock.

The man, most feared and hated by his people, the man they thought they were long rid of and finally safe from, was here, back among them and worst of all...he had the Hope Child.

Kim fought hard to quell his own turbulent emotions, just about managing to stay silent. But he quickly became mesmerised by the surreal scene now being played out. His first instinctive reaction had been to call out and warn his friend of just who this man was but then he wondered if that might not be such a good idea, at least not while this evil tyrant still held on to little Sun Lee. And then he began to, once more, become intrigued by this man from International Rescue's demeanour.

He could almost feel the ice-cold chill emanating from his friend's stony features; it was almost as if, as if Scott already knew who this was! But how could that be! Scott would not know what this evil man looked like and he had never actually described the General to his friend. Perhaps Scott just had a sixth sense about people and felt there was something about this man that he didn't like!

Knowing though the situation was delicately poised on a knife-edge, Kim continued to watch, in silent fascination, at just how this would be played out, trusting implicitly in the man from International Rescue to know what he was doing.

But even Kim was not prepared for what happened next!

Unaware of his hidden audience, of being watched from the shadows, Scott Tracy had had enough; enough of this cowardly tyrant's covert threatening of this innocent child's life, enough of his daring to bargain and enough of the General's failure to comply with his demands to give him the boy. Without hesitation, the Field Commander withdrew his laser pistol and the General suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of the weapon, finding himself targeted by the pinpoint of red laser-light that cut through the semi-gloom.

"You let the boy go now, or I swear...I _will_ shoot you dead...you sick 'son of a bitch'."

The threat was cold, precise...and very much meant.


	11. Chapter 11

Thunderbirds and the Tracy family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters and plots are of my own making and so remain mine.

Chapter 11

It was a fascinating stand-off, in a morbid sort of way and no one was more surprised by the sudden change-up of events than the General himself.

"But...what is this! You would not shoot an unarmed and innocent man?" the General snorted with something of incredulity.

"Try me," the former combat pilot stated coldly, nostrils slightly flaring at the man daring to refer to himself as an 'innocent'.

He would have no qualms about carrying out his threat. The boy was in very real danger and to Scott, this was just as legitimate a conflict situation as he had been in before. He knew what this tyrant was capable of and had no reason to believe the man had changed so; it would be a matter of survival.

The General scrutinised his would-be rescuer for a moment. Was the 'man in blue', this man from International Rescue, bluffing! "But...you are International Rescue. You do not just go around shooting people!"

"No, we don't. Just those I deem necessary," came the chillingly stark reply.

Dark brown eyes flashed in the half-light, incredulous at what he was hearing and being treated in such a fashion while, at the same time, trying to work out whether Scott was actually being serious. "You would really 'kill' me...over 'this' boy!"

The facial muscles of the eldest Tracy tautened and twitched in anger at the inference that the boy was of no importance; that the General somehow thought of the boy's life as having lesser value than his own.

"Bet on it," he returned, coldly.

"And your men, Mr International Rescue! What will you tell your men, why you have done such a thing?"

Always useful to throw in some good old-fashioned emotional blackmail, when things don't seem to be going your way!

But the Field Commander was not about to fall for any such under-handed trick.

"My men? Well...that's the beauty of being in command...isn't it!" the former Lieutenant returned in rhetorical musing; the sarcasm dripping like sickly sweet honey.

It was a clear, yet subtle dig, meant as a deeply wounding jibe and Scott knew he was pushing the boundary but gawd help him; he was almost 'getting off' on it now.

"For one thing...my men don't even know you're here. As far as they're concerned, it's just me...looking for the boy," the Field Commander continued on. "So...who's ever going to know what happened here...because it's just you and me! And the boy, of course...but then, as you say, he doesn't speak...so who is he going to tell? And for another...my men won't hear a thing. This is a silent weapon and you'll be dead before you even know you've been hit. Oh...and just so there's no misunderstanding. I never miss what I aim for."

The General continued to study his 'opponent'. "You really think you could do it...Mr International Rescue? Kill a man so easily, face to face?"

Not exactly the wisest of things for him to say with a laser-guided weapon targeting the spot between his eyes, not to mention the fact, he had no idea of just who he was dealing with here.

"_And you would know all about that, you sick son-of-bitch...wouldn't you?" _the former Lieutenant thought bitterly to himself.

But it wasn't just the fact Scott didn't answer that, for a moment, made the General a little nervous. It was how; the ominous silence, accompanied by just the ghost of a self-assured little smile, as the former combat pilot let the question hang in the air. It was enough to send chills down even the spine of a despotic tyrant!

However arrogance, once more, made him bold. This man was supposed to be coming to his aid, not pulling a weapon on him. It was the man's duty to help anyone who needed rescuing and unfortunately, he did find himself in need of rescuing. Perhaps this stony-faced young man needed reminding of that fact!

"But...this is outrageous. It is your duty to help me. You are International Rescue!" the General retorted, impatiently indignant. "You would not just kill me...in cold blood!"

Duty! This man dared to remind 'him' of duty! Duty and all the connotations that held for him; the moral values and integrity, responsibility and honor! What did this man know of true duty?

For a brief moment, the Field Commander was incensed and enraged but the stony features gave nothing away and he remained outwardly cold and clinical in his delivery. "Do not ever presume to remind me of my duty...is that clear? And I am well aware of who I am and what _my _duty is to others."

The tone then changed to that of almost detached musing. "And 'cold blood'? Who said anything about, 'in cold blood'? The way I see it...my duty is, first and foremost, to the boy. Anything or _anyone_ that stands in the way of that duty...I deem a threat. And I would just merely be eliminating such a threat. So...whether you live or die...it's of no consequence to me. Trust me too, when I say...I would not lose any sleep over it either."

And here, the Field Commander's tone changed back to that of cold hardness. "Now...give me the boy before I blow your gawd damn head off and come down and take him anyway. Either way's good for me."

How easy it would be to just pull that trigger and end it all, right here and now. And gawd help him, was there just a little part of him that hoped this man _would_ resist, even the least bit and give him the excuse! No one will ever fully know just how much Scott Tracy warred within himself, right at that moment.

Seeing that he was about to lose the battle, the General resorted to what all cowards do best; thought only of himself and attempted to negotiate. "And what guarantee do I have that, once you have the boy, you will not just leave me down here?"

"None," came the swift and starkly honest reply.

It was clear he was dealing with one very intelligent and resolute young man and so, knowing he had now, quite clearly, lost the battle, decided it was in his best interest to comply with the only option given to him.

"Well...it appears you hold all the cards, my friend," the General observed, having changed his tone suddenly to that of bemused charm, as sociopaths are so often want to do, when it suits their purpose.

"The boy!" Scott reminded stiffly, fully extending his weapon arm for further emphasis.

Negotiations, if one could call them that, were never so delicately poised as right at that moment; the dank still air so thick with tension, it was palpable. Hidden in the shadows, young Kim held his breath.

"But of course," the General then agreed, quite amiably; though not before giving the child a last little pat on the head and letting his hand linger, in somewhat menacing fashion, almost as though testing the resolve of his rescuer one last time.

The Field Commander tensed, instinctive reflexes causing him to exert just that little bit more pressure on his trigger finger.

Finally though, the boy was released and one would have thought the tense situation was at an end but the ex-combat pilot was not about to relax just yet, even for a moment; not until he had the boy up with him and safely out of this man's reach. Then he would have a decision to make; just what to do with this man but...first things first!

Scott beckoned the little boy to come to the area just below the gallery, where he was already lowering the excess length of high-tensile climbing rope from his harness. As the child, who it had to be said, appeared oblivious to all the drama surrounding him, made to move, the General also shuffled to his feet, balancing himself on his uninjured leg.

"Uh-uh...that's far enough. Just stay right where you are," the former Lieutenant ordered, keeping his weapon still trained on his 'adversary'.

"You are a very cautious man...Mr International Rescue," the General observed, in wry amusement.

"Yeah well, it pays to be cautious...kept me alive so far," Scott returned, with deep cryptic sarcasm, toying with the man, as a cat seems to enjoy toying with its prey, before the kill. But mindful of not being too clever and giving himself away, the eldest Tracy added, "In my line of work, you always gotta expect the unexpected. I mean...you just never know what shit you're gonna step in, from one day to the next or what's going to jump up and bite you on the ass! And in the jungle especially...well, you always gotta be on the look-out for snakes!"

Dark eyes flashed dangerously for a moment in recognition of, what he felt sure was meant to be, a wounding jibe before resorting to a snort of laughter. "A very amusing turn of phrase, my friend...and of course, so very true! I do fear, however, we may have started off badly...that there has been some _misunderstanding _between us...so, I hope you will not think too badly of me...Mr International Rescue."

"Ohh...I don't think there's been any _misunderstanding _at all!" came the dryly sharp analysis from the 'man in blue'.

By now, little Sun Lee was directly below and Scott encouraged the youngster to take hold of the rope. The boy was no weight at all and after wrapping the rope around his wrist, while still keeping his other weapon hand trained on the General, Scott easily pulled the boy half way up. Once the excess slack of rope slid around his harness and locked off, the eldest Tracy readjusted his grip on the rope and pulled little Sun Lee the rest of the way up.

Dark eyes flashed again at that last remark; at sensing here was a man who seemed to know him only too well. Yet, how could he! They had never met before...had they? And yet, there was an ominous feeling now of déjà vu about this stony-faced and resolute young man.

As the boy was being pulled up, the two men continued the wary exchange.

"You do not seem to like me very much...Mr International Rescue?" the General observed, studying his 'opponent' carefully.

"Perhaps I just don't like people who frighten innocent children and use them for their own ends...," the Field Commander stated; his abrasive tone unmistakable. "...or has such blatant disregard for human life."

It was definitely meant to be personal and Scott knew that, once again, he was 'sailing close to the wind' with his last remark. But he continued to choose his words carefully and make it seem he was referring to the present. "That was your 'handiwork' we came across outside...wasn't it? Or are you gonna tell me, that was just to deal with...animals!"

The man didn't even bother to deny it or have the decency to look ashamed or apologetic but rather, like all good sociopaths, offered up a perfectly justifiable reason; in his eyes, of course. "It was merely for my own ..._protection_. As you see...I am but a poor, humble traveller and did not wish to be taken by surprise and set upon by bandits and robbers, who might wish to do me harm."

Scott had to fight hard against a snort of derision.

"And the children being frightened! Yes...that was regrettable...," the General continued, in feigned apologetic musing. "...but completely harmless. I am a man who values his privacy and just wished to be left alone...to spend some time in...quiet contemplation...here in this sacred place before continuing on my journey."

Scott Tracy thought differently however, knowing it was more likely the cowardly tyrant didn't want anyone knowing he was hiding out here, especially without his men to back him up.

"And of course, they should not have been here in the first place," the older man continued on; his tone becoming a little hard before, once again, reverting back to the disarming charm. "But now, there is no more need to worry...the great International Rescue is here and will save us all. The children will go back to their worried parents...you will go back to where you came from...and I can continue with my _contemplations, _here in this peaceful solitude. Everything will be as...it should be!"

It was the deep blue eyes that flashed this time; cold and hard.

"_Like hell. The only way I let you stay here is...dead!"_ the Field Commander silently assured himself.

But for the next few moments, all else faded into the background; as Sun Lee was, at last, lifted up onto the safety of the gallery floor and Scott Tracy finally found himself face-to-face with the little boy known as the Hope Child.

Quickly holstering his weapon, the ex-combat pilot dropped to one knee and with trembling fingers, reached out to touch the child's face, gazing at him in wonderment and awe, as if the child was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Large liquid brown eyes stared back at him in fascination, drawing from the eldest Tracy a hitching breath and a smile, as though still trying to come to terms with the fact this child was real; that this child had survived.

"It's okay, little man...you're safe now. And I'm going to take you home," Scott reassured, repeating again the phrase Kim had told him, hoping the child would perhaps feel a little more at ease with him, at hearing the familiarity of his own language. "But first, we should get you cleaned up a little, huh...see if there really is a little boy underneath all this dirt! My name's Scott, by the way," the Field Commander smiled and speaking quietly, for only the boy to hear. Reaching into his pack, Scott pulled out some antiseptic wipes and began to clean the child's face, gently dabbing at the few small cuts he could now see.

And all the while, little Sun Lee kept his fascinated gaze on this tall and imposing man in the blue uniform.

"You really don't speak at all, do you?" Scott smiled sadly, as he finished up; to which the only response was more of the same, the unwavering gaze of those large, trusting brown eyes.

He was to be reminded all too soon, however, that there was a 'problem' he still had to deal with!

"What are you doing up there, Mr International Rescue? You have the boy...so now it is my turn," the impatient voice demanded.

The Field Commander stiffened in response. Then, giving the boy a reassuring little smile, he stood up and after moving the boy protectively around behind him, turned his cold, hard gaze on the man down below. And just for a moment, Scott let his hand rest on his weapon. This time though, it remained safely sheathed but the menacing gesture had been enough to cause the General to draw in a deep breath and instinctively take a step backwards.

The tension between the two was palpable, as they faced off; the air suddenly heavy with that expectation of something about to happen.

"The rope, Mr International Rescue...throw me the rope," the General cautiously demanded, keeping a wary eye on his stony-faced young rescuer.

The rope! This man, this tyrant, this despicable excuse for a human being's only means of salvation from his 'island floor prison' and it lay at his feet. Did he think of withholding it, packing up his equipment, taking the boy and just leaving the man down there! Hell yeah, if he was being totally honest with himself.

But in hindsight, he knew that wasn't any kind of option at all. If the General was anything like the man he suspected him to be, then he would be a highly resourceful man indeed and would more than likely find a way to breech the gap in the floor and find some other way out. After all, this man was a soldier and much as he hated the comparison, like himself, would be highly trained in the art of survival. No, this man was way too dangerous and leaving him down there, alive, was not an option.

He had thought too, momentarily, of taking the boy out first, to where his brothers would now be waiting and then coming back in, even if it meant bringing one or two of them with him to help but that involved the same risk, the same risk of losing him. By the time they came back in, this wily and cunning man could have disappeared; it could take forever to try and find him in this place and besides that, he was not willing to risk the lives of his brothers to this unscrupulous man, who Scott knew would do whatever it took to preserve his own miserable life.

Oh gawd, he was feeling increasingly trapped into a course of action he didn't want to have to take; he was going to have to help this man. But why him, he cried out in silent agony. Surely, if there was any justice in the world, he shouldn't have to be the one to help this man; if there was any kind of 'higher' justice, karma, call it what you will, this man should be made to pay for his actions. Perhaps then it was, in a way, strangely fitting it should be him who witnessed this man's fate!

And that's when it all kicked off.

As Scott went to reach for the rope!

"NO...NO...you cannot give it to him. You cannot help this man," a voice, distraught with emotion, called out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"What the hell!" the eldest Tracy exclaimed in surprise, looking up to see the familiar figure burst from the shadows.

But he never got any further with his intended 'dressing down' of the disobedient young man.

It seemed nature, at that point, had decided to intervene. Had 'she' perhaps, conspired with the gods of the temple, the Great Warrior himself even, to answer his silent prayers, his agonised cries for justice? Who knows but next moment there was a low rumbling and the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Not a great deal, it had to be said but enough to dislodge the already unstable top sections of one of the near-by massive columns in the Great Hall.

Nevertheless, Scott's innate protectiveness immediately kicked in, using himself as a shield in covering the little boy's body with his own, while calling out for Kim to get down. Out of the corner of his eye, the eldest Tracy could only watch helplessly as the huge stone slabs went crashing to the floor and inwardly hoping nothing else was going to come down.

A few moments later, as the dust began to settle and all was once more eerily quiet, three figures stirred and slowly rose to their feet.

"Is he dead?" Kim asked, his voice strangely cold and emotionless, as both he and Scott now looked down from their safe vantage point.


	12. Chapter 12

Thunderbirds and the Tracy family are the genius creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson.

Author's Note: I guess I should issue some kind of warning about just a teensy, weensy little bit of 'colorful' language in this chapter but then again...it's not actually 'colorful' language in the way that 'colorful' language is used! Don't worry; you'll understand when you get there.

Chapter 12

Was the General indeed dead, after all; this man, that had not only brought horror and such terrible pain to one small village but had probably destroyed countless other lives as well! It was hard to tell at this point, with billows of fine dust still filling the air but it was hard to see how anyone could survive, pinned beneath half a ton or so of rock.

"I don't know...probably...more than likely," the Field Commander mused thoughtfully, before turning his somewhat irked attention back to the young man at his side. "Anyway, just how long have you been...ohh, never mind," he then added with a weary sigh, deciding in the end it just wasn't worth it and giving up.

Just then, proceedings were interrupted by Scott's activated wrist-com.

"Scott! Scott...are you guys okay? We're outside now, with the kids but we thought we felt a slight tremor!" Virgil asked anxiously but was visibly relieved to see their eldest brother did appear to be standing upright and seemed none the worse for wear, save perhaps for being a little dusty.

"Yeah, Virg...we're okay. We're all okay. There was a bit of a tremor. Not much though...just brought down part of a column in the Great Hall. But we were up in the Gallery at the time, so...no need to worry," the eldest Tracy reassured, making no mention of the extra unwelcome 'company' he had encountered and casting a knowing glance to Kim, who was protectively now by the little boy's side and shielding him from the scene below, while Scott took the call.

"Thank gawd for that," was the immediate response, to be followed by something just a little bit more tentative. "So, I...eh...take it, Kim found you then!"

"Oh yeah...he found me alright," the eldest Tracy replied, the tone hinting at a touch of dry sarcasm; directed only at himself though and not his brothers.

"Yeah, sorry about that, buddy. One minute he was here...and then he was gone," Virgil returned in apology. "We did try to warn you...but...!"

"Yeah, I know...I was _busy_," the Field Commander sighed understandingly, finishing off his brother's hesitant sentence. "Look, Virg...don't sweat it...not your fault. I guess I should've expected him to pull something like that. Anyway, he's here with me now...so he's safe. We'll be out soon...just got some _tidying up_ to do first."

"_Tidying up!_" the copper-haired aquanaut mouthed silently to his brothers. "What's he gonna do... a little housekeeping...leave everything spick and span before he leaves!" he then added in over-the-top jesting, as only Gordon could do, causing his brothers to shake their heads in exasperation. The Tracy joker shrugged his shoulders in that innocently helpless gesture of 'what did I say'!

"You want us to come in and help with anything?" John asked, joining in the conversation, while continuing to shoot his younger brother an exasperated look.

"No." The response was immediate and sharp; a little too sharp perhaps, Scott realised. "No...that's okay, guys but thanks...I can manage. Won't take long. Just take care of those kids 'til we come out."

"Sure thing, buddy but...!" Thunderbird Two's pilot acknowledged though, along with his other brothers, clearly mystified as to what their eldest brother was up to. Still, it wasn't for them to question his orders and there was certainly no indication Scott was in any kind of trouble.

"Look, if I need you, I'll let you know. Now...gotta go. Scott...out."

And communications were promptly cut, leaving the brothers in no doubt that there would be no further debate or discussion on the matter.

"His name is General Hou Da'am Phuc," Kim informed his new friend, with cold dispassion and without any prompting, as the pair gazed down to where they could now see the man pinned against the stone slab where he had been sitting, by the slab of fallen column.

"Ain't that the truth!" the dark-haired Tracy mused dryly; the caustic remark prompted by the fact the pronunciation of the man's name bore the rather unfortunate distinction of sounding like the most extreme of expletives and because it expressed so exactly just what Scott thought of him!

Once more, Kim studied the man in the blue uniform, for the remark seemed curiously personal in nature.

Aware though he was being scrutinised, Scott drew in a deep breath and quickly set about examining his harness and rope, to make sure they were secure, along with issuing an order for the young man to keep an eye on little Lee.

"Why, Scott...where are you...?" Kim started to ask, with a puzzling frown; not needing though to finish the question, on seeing his friend move to the edge of the gallery floor and look down. "No, Scott, no...you are not going down there!" the young man beseeched, grabbing hold of the eldest Tracy's arm. "You said he was dead...just leave him. No one will care...and no one will mourn. It is no more than he deserves."

Well, that much was true but Scott couldn't just leave it at that.

"I said, 'probably'...'more than likely'...but I still have to make sure, Kim," the Field Commander firmly reminded the young man, while continuing to focus on what he was about to do.

"But...what if he still lives! You will not help him, Scott...will you? You will finish him...you will kill him...yes?" the young man urged, with such desperation it was almost heartbreaking. "You want him dead as much as I do. I know you do...I have seen it in your face, I see it in your eyes."

Scott's head immediately shot up, their eyes meeting for a moment, as though in recognition of a deep, dark secret shared. But the eldest Tracy remained silent; after all, what could he say that would not be a lie if he openly denied it!

"You should have killed him when you had the chance...when you said you would," Kim continued on, his tone as hard and cold as his young heart before providing, what he believed to be, a better solution. "But if you will not...then let me come with you...and I will do it."

Scott had absolutely no doubt he would too. And that was when anger rose in him, bubbling up from the depths of his soul. Anger, not so much towards Kim but against the man who had forced the boy to think of such a thing; the man and men like him who had corrupted so many young lives, turning boys into killers. And instantly, he was confronted with the memory of that other young man, a boy just like Kim; a boy, gawd help him, whose life he had been forced to take, in order to keep him and his injured comrade from capture and certain torture and most probably death. Well, he was damned if he was going to let the General destroy this boy's life any more than he already had.

"That's enough, Kim," the former Air Force Lieutenant snapped, rounding on the youngster in stern rebuke. "I will not let that monster turn you into some...some cold-blooded little killer. Not now...not ever."

Such was the fierce intensity of his passion that it left Kim momentarily wide-eyed and speechless and not for the first time, feeling it held that edge of deep personal anguish.

"He's _my _responsibility and _I'll _deal with him," Scott went on to remind him. But he could not remain angry for long; as quickly as it had bubbled up, it subsided. After all, with what this young man must have seen done to his people, how could Kim not feel the way he did toward the General.

With a deep, measured sigh, Scott placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, evidence of intention to be completely honest and sincere. "Look, Kim...I can't pretend to know _everything_ you and your people have been through and suffered because of _him_...," he began, leaving Kim with the very distinct feeling that he did know 'something', before quickly moving on, "...but I can promise you that I will not let this man hurt your people ever again. I _will _deal with him...if he's not dead already. Okay!"

Kim could only nod at those intensely sincere blue eyes.

Returning a half smile, Scott squeezed the boy's shoulder a little, encouraging Kim to trust him. "Now...just do what I ask and stay here with the boy. I won't be long."

And then he was gone. Before Kim had had the chance to recover his power of speech, both he and the wide-eyed little boy at his side, watched the tall, imposing man from International Rescue disappear over the side and rappel, with expert ease, to the floor of the Great Hall below.

Once safely down, Scott looked back up, exchanging a brief meaningful look with his young guide before giving him another tight smile that said, 'just trust me'. Then, quickly detaching the rope from his harness, the Field Commander made his way across the rubble-strewn floor to where the General lay pinned beneath the heavy stone.

He hadn't automatically brought the first-aid pack down with him, wanting to get down there quickly and not wanting to be encumbered with its bulk but mainly it was because he felt he wasn't going to need it, almost certain of what he would find; at least, that's what he told himself. Had it been one of his brothers though that lay helplessly pinned, perhaps in need of medical attention, would he have been so quick to leave it behind! No, he didn't even want to go there, didn't want to know the answer to that one, for fear of what he might actually find in the dark recesses of his heart. Anyway, if he did find he had need of the medical pack then Kim could toss it down to him; hopefully without any argument!

As it turned out, he wasn't far wrong in his assumption. Hunkering down, Scott found the General to be still alive, though barely just. A quick look over the situation and the eldest Tracy knew the man would not last much longer; the dark red blood trickling from the corner of his mouth telling the experienced rescuer the General had probably suffered massive internal injuries.

The fact he was not long for this world and clearly in a bad way failed though to drag up even the smallest amount of sympathy or compassion in Scott, as he gazed at the man so feared by many; now lying helpless and totally at his mercy. In fact, he felt nothing at all but cold dispassion.

Aware now, of someone close by and in a world of pain, the General slowly opened his eyes; the harsh, metallic taste of blood in his mouth making him choke.

"H..e..l..p...meee," the General managed to rasp out.

The words rang hollow and empty in the former Lieutenant; instead, making him feel sick, like a knife twisting in his gut. All Scott could think of were the simple, innocent people, whose pleading cries for mercy were so ruthlessly ignored.

"Like you _helped_ the people of An Lac...General..Hou..Da'am..Phuc?" Scott hissed, drawing out the man's name with obvious distain. "Name suits you well," he took delight in adding, on leaning in a little closer and lowering his voice.

Even in a world of pain, the General recognised the distinct personal and very cold edge to this man's words.

"W..h..o...who...are...you?" he just about managed again to croak out, searching hard, the face of this indomitable young man for answers; not easy, when his vision was blurring.

It was just too good to miss; almost as if he had been handed the precious gift of a once-only, golden opportunity. Which it was, considering the General was about to 'shuffle off this mortal coil' any minute; a once-only golden opportunity, to not only confront his demons but have the pleasure of making the General confront his; him!

"Who am I? Don't you _know_ yet...General? Don't you _feel _it?" the former combat pilot mused, in cryptic rhetoric, keeping his voice low. "Hmm...I would tell you to, 'take your time...and maybe it'll come to you' but yeah, that's right...you don't have a lot of time left. Looks like you get to stay here and _contemplate_ all you want, after all!"

A strangled, rasping sound escaped the General's throat before being able to formulate his next laboured words. "Wh..why...would you...delight in...tor..torturing me so?"

"No. That's more your area of _expertise_, isn't it...You Phuc!" the former Lieutenant shot back quickly and very deliberately, feeling completely unmoved by the man's plight. "But yeah...where you're going...I think you _deserve _to know. So..._contemplate_ this!"

And gawd help him, he knew he would derive an almost perverse kind of pleasure from what he about to do. Aware though, eager young ears were probably straining to hear every word, the Field Commander leant in even closer and began whispering in the General's ear.

Eager young ears were indeed straining. From up on his vantage point, Kim was becoming increasingly more frustrated at not being able to hear clearly, what was being said, especially when Scott, deliberately it seemed, lowered his voice. And now he was whispering in the General's ear!

He would give anything to know what Scott was saying and what was seemingly so secret, it needed whispered. And for one crazy moment, he had actually thought of climbing down there and going to join them, on the pretence of course, of seeing if Scott needed any help but he knew the man from International Rescue would probably be angry. Scott had entrusted him with the task of looking after little Lee and since he had disobeyed too many previous instructions already, it probably wouldn't be wise to disobey another one. He really didn't want to anger Scott any further and on top of that, he also didn't want to be a disappointment to him.

He would just have to curtail his curiosity until later and perhaps, just maybe, he could wheedle out of Scott what he had said; though if previous experience, at trying to extract any kind of information from the surly commander, was anything to go by, he probably would never know.

The young man's curiosity was only to heighten further when, as he continued to watch and strain his ears, the General's eyes widened in seeming alarm. Or was that shock, he saw registered there! Next moment, the sound of a strangled gasp filled the air; the ominous 'death rattle' of a man's last dying breath. Then silence.

It was a strange moment. For the first and hopefully the only time in his life, in the presence of death on a rescue mission, Scott felt...nothing! A man's life had just expired, right in front of him and he felt, nothing! Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. He felt nothing, in the sense of the things one is supposed to feel; the emotions of sadness and sorrow but what he realised he did feel was...relief! Deep and happy relief that, the man whose heart he had, at one time, wanted to rip out with his bare hands, was finally dead; out of, not only his life but the countless others whose lives had been made a misery; gone forever. He had at last, in Scott's opinion, got what he deserved and Kim was right; no one would mourn his passing. In fact, the former combat pilot secretly hoped the General would get what was coming to him, in the next life; would spend eternity paying for his heinous crimes.

Then without thinking, Scott went to stretch out his hand, before suddenly stopping himself. It was usually a common courtesy; the last solemn, kindly act afforded the dead, to close their sightless, staring eyes and Scott had reacted instinctively, having had to do it on numerous occasions; but not this time. This time, he would not afford any such courtesy; not to this man. They say the eyes are 'the windows of the soul', so there was something coldly satisfying in knowing the man would be forever 'staring' out into the deep, dark abyss of eternity.

Cold and heartless! Some might think so but personally, he didn't give a damn. And this was personal...between him and the General, except perhaps for the young man waiting for him up above and his people. Somehow though, he didn't think they would object too strongly to his lack of respect for the dead!

But he wasn't entirely without feeling. On standing up, he did afford the General the courtesy of one last parting wish before he left. "Burn in hell...You Phuc!"

It was over; it was done and the Field Commander, the former young Lieutenant and combat pilot, felt strangely free as he made his way back across the rubble-strewn floor to begin his climb to the Gallery. Well, part of him was free; the part that wanted this man to have paid for his crimes, hopefully with his life. But once he climbed that rope, once he was outside, he would still have to walk back into that village, see again those people whose lives had been forever changed because of him and that could not be so easily fixed. For them, the consequences of that day, the accumulative circumstances that irrevocably bound him to their history, would always be with them, in the very stark reminder of that lost innocent generation. The sooner he was out of here then, the better.

"He is dead then?" Kim asked; his tone as hard and cold as the ancient stone around him.

"He is now," the Field Commander confirmed.

"Good...I am glad," the young man replied, unashamedly. "And my people will be too. We are in your debt, Scott...not only for finding and bringing back the children but for killing this man."

Feeling totally unworthy of the praise, that these people should owe him anything, the eldest Tracy was also left frowning in confusion. "Kim...I didn't...!"

"Yes, you did...you killed the General. I saw it," the young man insisted happily, holding firm in his conviction.

"Kim...the guy had half a ton of rock sitting on his chest! He was done already," Scott reminded him. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh no...it was you. It was your words that killed him," Kim further insisted. "Words have the power of life...and death, so your words must have been very powerful indeed!" The young man then cocked his head curiously. "What did you whisper to him, Scott?"

Now he understood. But he was not about to satisfy the young man's curiosity.

The brusque demeanour quickly returned. "You ask too many questions. Now, if you want to make yourself useful...help me put away these ropes so we can get the hell out of here."

And he did. Rather than press the issue, Kim set about helping the man from International Rescue dismantle his climbing tackle and stow it back in the pack. Even little Lee joined in, feeling the child-like pride that comes from helping grown-ups. It managed to draw a smile, albeit a pained one, from the Field Commander's stony features and when the child looked up and beamed him a big smile, it just about tore the heart out of the normally stoic eldest son and heir.

Once done, the pack was hefted onto the broad shoulders with ease and after commenting that it was time to go, the others would be waiting, Scott reached down and lifted the Hope Child up into his arms. For a moment, the pair just gazed at each other; world-weary cobalt blue orbs drinking in the innocence of those huge chocolate brown eyes; drawing in renewed strength for his tortured soul.

Was it that, the child somehow sensed, in Scott; the man's deep inner turmoil that made him wrap his little arms around the neck of the man in the blue uniform!

They say, little children can _see_ and are aware of things maybe more than adults realise, perhaps because of the simplistic way they are still able to view the world, as yet untainted and unsullied by the harsh realities of life. Whatever the reason, the boy would never know just what that simple little gesture meant to Scott, or fully appreciate what a comfort he was; just because...he existed!

Once again, Kim cocked his head curiously. "Scott...are you okay?"

Swallowing back a rising tide of emotion, the Field Commander took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

And without looking back, the small party left, leaving the Great Warrior to forever watch over his 'spoils'; the only price in human life, Scott was willing to concede to that day.

"Scott? What _did _you say, down there...to the General?" Kim asked again, as they made their way back through the passageways. Well, it was worth another shot!

What did he whisper! The scene played again in his mind; a moment, he would admit, had given him great pleasure.

'_Yeah, where you're going...I think you deserve to know. So...contemplate this...'_

_Leaning in closer, he whispered at the General's ear. 'I was there...General. I saw what you did to those people...the people of An Lac. I saw you take off that old man's head...what you allowed your men to do to those innocent babies...and the women!'_

_The General's eyes widened and he could see the truth was, at last, beginning to dawn._

'_Yeah, that's right...You Phuc. I'm the one you were looking for...the one you destroyed those people's lives, to find. I'm the American Pilot.'_

Yes, it was a good moment; seeing the General's eyes widen in shock, hearing the strangled gasp that signified the man's last dying breath and knowing the General finally knew, just who he was.

"Scott!" Kim quizzed again, drawing his friend from his reverie and reminding him of the still unanswered question, though in truth, he didn't hold out much hope.

This time, the reply came with more quiet reflection. "That's between the General and me, Kim. Just him...and me."

And with that, they stepped out into the sunshine, leaving the darkness and all its secrets behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters and the plot are of my own making.

A/N: Big, big apologies, guys for being away so long. Real life issues played a big part, along with a few tennis tournaments here and there and before I knew it...well, here we are into a new year. Really appreciate all your support and understanding. Should mention too, a little colorful language, crops up in this chapter.

Chapter 13

"So...this is the Hope Child," Virgil Tracy mused intriguingly, as he and his brothers gathered round, after Scott and Kim finally joined them.

From the safety of his perch on the Field Commander's strong arm, the little boy gazed in wide-eyed fascination.

"He's a cute little fella...isn't he?" Gordon quipped, leaning in a little and giving the youngster his friendliest smile.

The boy automatically shrank back more into the safety of his 'protector', wrapping his little arms tighter round Scott's neck. Perhaps suddenly finding himself the center of attention had all been just a little too overwhelming. But the child needed to feel safe, gawd knows and the eldest Tracy tightened his hold, instinctively soothing the boy with gentle pats on the back.

"He seems to like you, Scott," John innocently remarked, with a smile.

The observation though only acted like a knife twisting in his gut, drawing a pained half-smile from the dark-haired Commander, who then quickly set the boy down. The brothers watched Kim take Sun Lee over to the other children; witnessing the happy reunion, as the boy was immediately engulfed in tearful hugs of joy.

"And he really doesn't speak at all!" Virgil asked quietly.

"Not a word," came the saddened reply, as they continued to watch.

"What about...you know, speech therapy or something? Maybe we could get him to see some sort of 'specialist'," the blond-haired Tracy helpfully suggested.

Scott was appreciative of his brother's thoughtfulness but he knew it might not just be as simple as all that. "That is something to consider, yeah John. Gawd knows, I'd do anything that could help the boy and money certainly wouldn't be an obstacle....whatever it took. But we'd need to tread carefully. I mean...this boy means a lot to these people....."

"You mean, like a symbol....like some sort of good luck charm!" Gordon interjected.

Sometimes his younger brother's perceptive insight really did amaze him. "Yeah, Gordon...something like that. I think, just his being there gives them some kind of hope and comfort. And after all they've been through, well...well, I'm not just sure how they'd feel if he was taken away...no matter how good the intention. They're a close-knit community; just not used to the western world's way of things....we can't just uproot the boy and his mother. And anyway...there's no guarantee a 'specialist' would be able to get him to talk!"

"Yeah, it could be just as traumatic for the boy to be taken away from his people," Virgil had to concur.

"Guess we should wait until we get back to the village then...and take it from there," John added and it was agreed, for it would be a subject that needed very careful handling.

But that could wait. Right now, there were more immediate matters to attend to.

Scott crossed to where all the children were now sitting on a low stone slab, happily tucking into more energy bars and bottles of water that Kim had given them from one of the backpacks.

"And how are the rest of the kids? Are they up to the journey back?" the Field Commander asked, surveying the bedraggled but happy-to-be-rescued little group.

"Yeah, we think so...just a few minor cuts and bruises. One of the girls has hurt her ankle but 'Sir Galahad' here has offered to take her piggy-back," Virgil informed, indicating with a nod and a grin towards John. "They've had something to eat and drink and they've warmed up a bit, so yeah...they should be good to go."

Scott nodded his approval. "Okay. We'll let them rest up another ten minutes...then we move out. And you guys...make sure you drink too."

As usual, it was the Field Commander putting everyone else's needs before his own. On this occasion though, it appeared that someone was also watching out for him; for, just then, Scott felt a tugging on the leg of his pants. Looking down, he found little Sun Lee gazing up at him with those big chocolate brown eyes, offering him up his water-bottle.

The child-like innocence of the selfless gesture touched Scott deeply. Returning a pained smile, he dropped to one knee and gently pushed the bottle back, encouraging the boy to drink some more. "No, little man, this is yours...this is all for you. But thank-you."

One would be hard-pressed to have found a more engaging little scene anywhere; in such sharp contrast to the harsh environment in which they found themselves, where 'the law of the jungle' dictates that only the strongest survive and any weakness shown can mean death. But for the indomitable human spirit, that did not mean having to forgo compassion and kindness. After all, it's what sets man apart from the beasts of the jungle and who knew that better than former USAF Lieutenant Scott Carpenter Tracy. So touching in its innocence, it didn't fail to bring an involuntary lump of emotion to the throats of the rescue-hardened brothers who stood witness.

The dark-haired pilot didn't go without however for, on standing, Kim tossed him a bottle of water, to which Scott acknowledged the young man with a, "thanks". And then another touching little scene began to be played out.

Scott took a long, grateful swallow from the water bottle. Little Lee followed suit, taking a long drink from his own bottle. Scott wiped the back of his hand across a beaded brow and let out a measured breath. Sun Lee did the same. Scott took another swallow from his bottle. The boy copied him; his big brown eyes never leaving the tall man in blue.

It didn't take the Field Commander long to realise that his every move was being closely watched and then imitated and for a moment, just for a moment, he let himself forget everything and fell into playing a little game with the boy. Taking another long, slow drink, Scott watched out of the corner of his eye as Sun Lee did the same. He wrinkled his nose. Little Lee wrinkled his. He took another drink and watched as the boy followed suit. The dark-haired pilot then made the pretence of being deep in thought, furrowing his brow and stroking his chin; subtly watching as the boy tried his best to copy him. Deep blue eyes crinkled in amusement.

Intrigued as hell, Kim watched the seemingly easy affinity between the pair and how easily the village's Hope Child took to this man; the vast divide of culture, age, language, or lack of it, being of no barrier whatsoever. But not for the first time either, did the young man feel that it was Scott who had the greater need and drew the greater benefit of the boy's company. What was it about the Hope Child that seemed to fascinate Scott so much!

The little 'game' however was soon brought quickly to an abrupt end, by a brother's jesting inquisitiveness. And who else but Gordon! "Hey, Scott...what was this '_tidying up' _you were doin? I mean...we know you like things just so, ship-shape and all that....but let's face it, the place is never gonna feature in Homes In Vogue!"

All eyes fixed firmly on their eldest brother who, suddenly caught unawares, stopped mid-drink. The steely blue eyes cast an immediate look to young Kim. It was a look, an almost conspiratorial look the brothers did not fail to catch.

"Okay, Scott.....what's going on?" Virgil queried curiously. "Are we missing something here! Just what went on in there?"

Oh gawd, he so did not want to have to do this now. In fact, he'd have preferred the matter remain as buried as that son-of-a-bitch General. It had been his business and he'd taken care of it; or rather, was taking care, until it was taken care of for him! Now that the question was out though, no matter how jesting in nature, he knew if he failed to give them an explanation, his brothers would only suspect him of hiding something. Besides which, it was bound to come out anyway; in all likelihood when they got back to the village and Kim started spreading the 'good' news of the General's demise. And who would blame him; for it would be a landmark day for his people, knowing they would never again be terrorised by that man. So, sooner, later! What difference would it make?

Scott mentally prepared himself to field the inevitable grilling from his brothers. That didn't mean, of course, he had to make it easy for them!

"We weren't exactly...alone. We had company," came the brief reply.

"Company! You mean, there's other people still in there!" John asked, looking back to the temple, a little bewildered.

"No....just one," the dark-haired pilot returned, after a heavy measured breath and shooting another glance to Kim.

Their eldest brother certainly wasn't giving much away.

"Well, are they hurt, trapped...what? Shouldn't we be getting back in there!" Gordon asked, looking from Scott to his other brothers, in equal bewilderment. "Scott...why didn't you say anything, why didn't you tell us you needed help!"

The reply was swift; the look, dark. "Because I didn't." Just as quickly, the look turned to that of chilling calm. "And anyway, there's nothing more to be done. It's been taken care of."

They were well used, of course, to their eldest brother's economical use of words and his being abrasively cryptic at times when he really didn't want to have to explain himself or talk about things. And he could close up tighter than a clam if he had a mind to, which could be infuriating but this was on another scale entirely; mainly because it involved human life. Scott just did not ever risk a person's life like that, where time was always of the essence and any delay in getting to a casualty could prove fatal. This _cold detachment _just wasn't like him at all; except for maybe once! Only once had they ever seen him react this way.

"What do you mean, buddy...._taken care of_?" Virgil asked carefully, unable to shake off the uneasiness rising in him. "Who.......?"

It was obviously too much to have expected young Kim to keep silent any longer.

"The General is dead....and good riddance. It is he who is in there and _been taken care of," _he announced, unashamedly. "A great and glorious day for my people and we have Scott to thank. He silenced the General......"

"Kim...that's enough! We've already talked about that." The rebuke was swift, the glare unequivocal and unerring but the young man remained equally defiant in his stance.

It was almost hard to know just where to begin with the questions!

"The General!" John was the first to query.

Chillingly cold blue eyes swung back to his brothers.

"General Hou Da'am Phuc. And yeah....that is...was his real name." At which point, Scott didn't even attempt to conceal the sarcasm, as he lowered his voice a little. "Appropriate....when you think what that son-of-a-bitch did."

A General! An officer of military rank! In connection with this place! A 'happy day' for Kim and his people! And Scott! His unexplainable coldness and lack of compassion towards this particular victim! It was starting to register.

"You don't mean....!" Gordon ventured; his eyes widening.

"Got it in one," came the uncharacteristically glib reply.

"Geez, buddy," Virgil couldn't help exclaim, still taking in the revelation. Realising then that interested ears were eagerly listening, he took his eldest brother off a little to one side and lowered his voice. "Hey...does the kid know! I mean, that you knew him?"

Stealing a quick glance at the young man, Scott turned back to his brother. "No, he doesn't. I let him think he was the one who told me who the General was."

Virgil nodded, with an obvious sigh of relief before they were joined again by the others.

"Well, how did he get here! And why...I mean, what for!" John asked, hardly knowing where to start first.

"I don't know," the Field Commander sighed wearily. "My guess though! He was on the run and knew this would be a good place to hole up. Just what his intentions were! I have no idea." The chilling coldness descended once more over the handsome features. "All I know is....he'll never be a threat or be able to hurt these people ever again."

The brothers exchanged wary glances.

"Scott...emm, just what did you mean by, it's _been taken care of_......he'll _never be a threat.....?_ the Nordic-blond took a chance in asking.

His brothers really could be so transparent at times; hell, they might as well have just come right out and asked him! Unnervingly calm cobalt blue eyes met those of his brothers. "What? You think I killed him? You guys _really _need to ask me that!"

They did then, at least, have the good grace to look somewhat ashamed, though it was noted he hadn't actually answered the question!

"So, just what did happen?" Virgil encouraged, laying a consoling hand on his brother's shoulder and trying to imagine how much of a shock it was for Scott to have seen this man again, after all these years.

"I was looking for the boy...ended up on the Gallery, overlooking the Great Hall. He was down below, with no way up. The boy was with him," the Field Commander began to inform. No frills, no extras, no looking for sympathetic understanding; just brief and to-the-point.

Wary glances were once more exchanged.

But before Scott got to say anything more and still pumped, young Kim jumped straight in, to offer his own rather highly-embellished version of events.

"Scott was magnificent. He would not bow down or give in the arrogant General's demands. He pulled his weapon on him......" At this juncture, Kim made the stance of someone drawing and aiming a weapon. ".....Give me the boy or I will blow your gawd damn head off, you Mother F***ker....."

Eyes widened like dinner plates, while Scott could only groan inwardly.

"Someone was hangin out way too much with those Air Force pilots in Da Nang," Gordon couldn't help but grin in amusement, earning him a 'death glare' from his eldest brother.

Seems like a timely intervention was called for and the Field Commander duly 'stepped up to the plate'. "That's not...exactly how it went down." Though he had to admit to actually quite liking his young guide's version.

"So...just how _exactly_ did it go down then?" John asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't call him, 'Mother F***ker'." Scott paused for effect. "It was, 'sick, son-of-a-bitch', actually."

Gordon snorted an involuntary snigger. He liked his eldest brother's style; Scott really could be the coolest at times.

The flippancy though, of the ultra-cool delivery, had taken John and Virgil a little by surprise, leaving them momentarily speechless. But they could well afford to cut him some slack, given the circumstances.

"Rrrright," the hazel-eyed Tracy then responded, drawing out the word, simply because he couldn't think of anything else. "But...you did pull your weapon on him?" he quizzed; needing to clarify that part was true.

"Damn straight," Scott was quick to reply. "He had the boy. Demanded...._demanded....._," the former Lieutenant laughed contemptuously, still having found it incredulous, ".....that I rescue him first...that I do my duty!"

No, that definitely would not have been the right thing to say. What they wouldn't have given to have been a fly on the wall for that little encounter!

"Told him, it wasn't going to happen."

By now the brothers were hooked: enthralled, in a perverse kind of way, at wanting to know the outcome of the unfolding drama.

"So, then what happened?" Gordon asked eagerly.

"Let's just say, I 'persuaded' him it was in his best interest to let the boy go," Scott Tracy continued in his recounting.

They bet he did.

"And he did! Let the boy go...just like that?" Virgil queried, wondering if it really could have gone as easily as all that. Mind you, it wouldn't have been at all surprising, given the mood his brother must have been in. It would have been a brave man to have gone up against _this _Scott Tracy.

"The General was a coward," Kim sneered in contempt. "He was not going to risk his own life when he did not have his men to back him up."

"You got that right, kid," the Field Commander promptly acknowledged, sending a swell of pride in the young man at their shared agreement. Turning then to his brothers, "Yeah, he let the boy go....didn't have an option. It was either, 'my way...or the highway'."

"The 'highway' being.....?" John deemed to venture.

Scott Tracy felt that despite their trying to understand, he was being judged and he didn't like it.

"Kim...go check on the kids, huh. See that they're ok," the Field Commander ordered brusquely.

"But Scott!"

"Just do it, Kim...ok. No arguments," the ex-combat pilot insisted.

The young man walked away, both perplexed and just a little disgruntled. One minute they seemed to share a close affinity and now, his new friend was shutting him out...again. This man really was a complex enigma.

Rounding back on his brothers! "Look, I know you think you do but you really have no idea of just who we were dealing with here. I _know_ what he was capable of...hell, I've seen what he was capable of and there was no way I was ever going to give him the chance to harm that boy," Scott hissed, "So no, don't expect me to apologize for my actions. I regret nothing...and I would do exactly the same thing again, in a heartbeat. In fact, I'm only sorry he didn't actually try something...cus I swear, I would have put him down and lost no sleep over it."

It was obvious they had riled their eldest brother and that's not what they had wanted to do.

"Hey easy, buddy...easy. We understand," came the quick assurance from the next eldest. "And you're right. You were in there and we weren't....you had a judgement call to make and you made it."

"Yeah, look we're sorry, Scott. We didn't mean for it to come across like we were judging you," John apologized.

Nodding his acceptance, the dark-haired pilot drew in a measured breath. "Anyway, as it turned out...I didn't have to do anything. It was taken care of for me!"

"Yeah...about that?" John asked curiously.

"The tremor you felt...that toppled the stone column!" was all the Field Commander needed to say, leaving his brothers to fill in the blanks.

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," the Tracy aquanaut replied, with more than a touch of sarcasm. It was a sentiment both John and Virgil couldn't help but agree with.

"And you're sure he's dead?" the Nordic-blond asked. He appreciated just how difficult this must have been for his brother, they all did and perhaps he just wanted to be sure for himself too; that there was no way this monster was ever going to surface again.

It was the kind of question though that was only ever going to bring one answer.

"How long have I been in this business? You think I don't know 'dead' when I see it! Yeah, he's dead... be sure of that. He didn't last long...no more than a few minutes. Now, get the kids ready to move out. I'm going to seal up this place, once and for all."

"Eh, just one thing, buddy? The General....before he died? Did you tell him who you were?" Virgil just had to ask. After all, it must have been one hell of a temptation.

The dark glint in their eldest brother's eye, as he turned to walk away, told them all they needed to know.

"He told him...didn't he?" John surmised.

"Yep...that would be my guess," Virgil concurred, in a helpless sigh.

"Wouldn't ya just love to have seen the look on the old General's face when Scotty hit him with that shocker!" Gordon mused, with almost morbid delight. He didn't fail to catch the exchanged glances between his brothers. "Aw come on, guys...you know you would."

Seems like Gordon knew them better than they thought, though a non-committal, "maybe" was all they were going to vocally concede to.

"It was probably the shock that killed him," the copper-haired Tracy musingly laughed, displaying now almost the same cold detachment as his eldest brother. Not that they blamed him for John and Virgil were finding it equally hard to dredge up any sympathy.

It got John immediately to thinking. "Hey...do you think that's what Kim meant when he said, "we have Scott to thank...he _silenced _the General"....even though I'm sure Kim didn't actually hear what Scott said to him?"

Certainly would have been poetic justice, if that's what happened. But then we know....don't we!

"Anyone looking forward to _this _little debrief, when we get home!" the Tracy joker then couldn't help his dry musing. The silence said it all.

Back over at the entrance to the Temple, Scott was setting up the Laser Blaster, when he was joined by a somewhat more subdued Kim. "Let me help.....please. I did as you asked and everyone is alright."

He had been harsh with the young man, maybe too harsh and perhaps, after all, it was fitting that Kim should help finally seal this man's fate and his whereabouts.

Scott let out a wearisome sigh. "Yeah, I guess you've earned the right, kid. Ok, come here...let me show you how this works." And together they worked at bringing down enough rock that would seal the place up for a long, long time.

But such is the way of things that whenever one problem is finally put to rest, another quickly arises to take its place.

"Scott....we've got a problem," John informed worriedly. "Sun Lee....he's run off."

A/N: Just to make mention that the scene of the little 'game' Scott played with Sun Lee was partly inspired by that endearing scene in the original Jaws movie, where Brody is sitting at the kitchen table with his young son.


	14. Chapter 14

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters and the plot are of my own making.

A/N: Thanks to Professor Letourneau for letting me run that little grammar query by you.

Chapter 14

"Damn," the eldest Tracy swore softly.

"Sorry, Scott. We thought he was safe enough with the others...," John began in apology, "...but it seems the kid wanted to see what you were doing, so one of them took him a little closer. When he saw the blast from the Laser and all the rock coming down...well, maybe it reminded him of what happened to the others in there...or maybe that you and Kim would get trapped but whatever...he got scared and ran off."

This was certainly no time for blame; not that there was any to lay and the Field Commander, his features now darkened by worry, could only nod his understanding of this new and totally unforeseen problem. Scott's anxious worry was not only compounded by the fact the boy was now out there alone in this harsh and dangerous jungle but by not being able to speak, he would not be able to cry out if in danger or to let them know where he was. He had faced that same situation, of course, when first looking for the boy but that didn't make him any the less fearful now.

One thing he knew for sure though; he was not going back without this child, not after all they'd been through already.

"Virg...can you...." Scott had started to ask.

But his chestnut-haired sibling was already way ahead of him. "It's okay, buddy...we'll take care of things here. We'll lock onto Two's tracking beacon to get us back to the village...and besides, we've got all these helpers here to make sure we don't get lost. Right, guys?" Virgil smiled. The children nodded back eagerly, only too willing to help the men from International Rescue. He turned back and squeezed his elder brother's shoulder. "Now, go find the boy."

Another thing he knew for sure; it was that he could always rely on his brothers. It was their absolute faith and trust in each other that made them the strong, cohesive team they were; no one better or more important than another. Scott knew without doubt that his brothers were more than capable of handling this part of the mission without him, as they had done before inside the Temple, leaving him free to do what he had to do.

It only took one look however at Kim's pleading eyes, to know what was on the young man's mind. He really didn't have the energy or time to waste arguing, knowing that Kim would probably just follow him anyway, so nodding his agreement, the pair set off; after ascertaining the general direction in which Sun Lee had run off.

"We are so very sorry," a small voice sounded behind the broad-shouldered pilot of Thunderbird Two.

Virgil Tracy turned and looked down. A petite and pretty little girl, Lang Mai, her name meaning 'cherry blossom', was almost on the brink of tears; her large brown eyes welling up, like great shimmering pools.

"Hey there, little lady...it's not your fault. It's no-one's fault," he was quick to reassure with a kindly smile and to all the children, now gathered round. "And anyway, there's no need to worry...we've got our best man on the case. Scott's the best tracker there is. He found you all, didn't he?" Heads nodded vigorously; not that they understood everything he said but the words 'Scott' and 'found you all', seemed to be enough. "And he found little Lee once already, so....he will find him again."

Faces brightened instantly while, on the other hand, Virgil inhaled a deep breath; exchanging meaningful glances with his remaining brothers.

"Ok, then...who's going to show us the way home?" Gordon asked brightly.

While they got their gear together and the children assembled, Virgil activated Two's tracking beacon on his wrist com and now, discreetly nodded in the direction they should head off; while allowing their enthusiastic little helpers to feel they were leading the way.

In the village of An Lac, the wait had been agonising; anxious mothers comforting each other while the men and Elders stood stoically in groups, talking among themselves, in the small village square. No one would leave, no one could think of doing anything; not until the fate of their children was known. Suddenly, a shout went up, from one of the remaining children that had been appointed 'look-out', as he came running breathlessly back into the square. The rescue party had been sighted, emerging from the tree-line, beyond the gargantuan green ship of International Rescue.

Tearful sobs of joy erupted from the villagers; the women all weeping and hugging each other while the Elders and other men offered quiet prayers of thankful relief.

And then suddenly, they were there; tired and weary children, spurred on by the sight of home, running down into the little square and into their parent's arms. Except for the girl who had hurt her ankle, of course, whom John continued to carry the whole way, before being able to deposit her safely into the thankfully waiting arms of her parents. Being met by such scenes of joy, it was, for the rescue-hardened Tracy brothers, what made the job all worthwhile.

But it very quickly became apparent that not every mother's anxious wait was over. The brothers tried their best to explain, with the returning children quickly coming to their aid; sobbing with apology that they had not taken better care of the Hope Child. It was decided though that certain 'other' news, of a certain General's demise would be best kept until Kim's return; that the explanation would go much quicker in their native language, with less chance for any misunderstanding.

And so began another vigil. No one, not even the just returned children, were prepared to move, to let Sun Lee's mother carry out her watch alone, not until every last child was safely home; such was the unity of that small village.

Back in the jungle, there was an urgency, as Scott and his enthusiastic helper headed deeper into the sticky, humid heat. The light would be fading soon and with it would come new dangers; dangers of the night. It was imperative they found the boy as quickly as possible.

Kim watched his new friend with continuing interest. How diligent and efficiently Scott went about his business, searching for any clue; the smallest detail of anything different or out of place that would lead them to the Hope Child. Scott certainly seemed to know what he was doing and he couldn't help the continuing feeling that this was not a totally alien environment to the International Rescue leader. He had every confidence that this man would find the boy again and that Scott would never give up until he did.

Every so often they would stop and call the boy's name; hopeful that he would make himself known and break from his hiding place at hearing their familiar voices. But so far....nothing.

They trekked a little farther, seeming to follow a particular course, when suddenly! Scott stopped dead in his tracks; automatically raising a hand for them to be silent.

"What is it, Scott?" Kim whispered cautiously. Had the International Rescue man heard something he perceived a threat; something dangerous! "I hear nothing....only birds...monkeys!"

But Scott was much too focused; his intense blue eyes, like lasers, scanning the immediate area. Only moments before, his hand had reached down, for fingers to examine some newly broken foliage.

And then he saw it.

For a moment, he was rooted to the spot, suddenly transported back in time; a time when his own need for a place of safety, a hiding place had been necessary; paramount even, for their very survival. And somehow, he knew. It couldn't have been more ideal.

There, not far ahead, was one of those rather curious domed bushes, foliage branching out over vertical woody stems, like an umbrella; unique and indigenous to this region.

"Wait here," the Field Commander ordered; his gaze fixed intently on the naturally growing curiosity and his tone demanding obedience.

Since Kim still wasn't entirely sure what his friend had heard, if anything and that there could well be a danger, he decided to comply; reluctantly though, it had to be said.

Scott carefully approached the familiar structure; his heart pounding in his chest. Whether it was just the desperate hope that the boy was here or the echoes of long-ago memories, he wasn't sure. Quietly, he called the boy's name but stopped abruptly on hearing a rustling noise inside. All his survival instincts had him immediately on high alert; the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, should this prove to be a dangerous encounter. He hadn't heard any low threatening growls or grunts though but then that wasn't always necessarily a good thing. There could be snakes; lethally venomous snakes, slithering through the dead dry foliage of the 'floor' inside.

But...there was only one way he was ever going to find out.

Cautiously, he dropped to one knee beside where he had noticed an unnaturally made entrance; a small gap, where it looked like someone or something had forced a way through the foliage and peered in.

For Kim the wait had been agonising, excruciating; having him sub-consciously hold his breath and biting on his bottom lip. And he was more than ready too to rush to his new friend's aid, should he be attacked by some dangerous beast from within; having spied a sturdy piece of branch on the jungle floor that would make an ideal club. That wouldn't be necessary though for seconds later, after watching Scott peer in, the triumphal nod was given.

The former combat pilot's dark head dropped, a wave of thankful relief washing over him, before quickly turning to his anxiously waiting young companion to give him the triumphal nod. Immediately, his attention turned back to the boy, giving him an encouraging smile. "Hey there, little guy....we've been looking for you."

Kim quickly covered the short distance, excitedly calling the boy's name, expecting that the Hope Child would gladly emerge from his hiding place and run into their arms. He was just a little surprised then to find himself stopped by Scott, who pressed a finger to his lips to urge a more quiet approach.

Scott knew different. He knew what it was to feel fear. He understood it, embraced it even; embraced it enough for it to be put to good use. By embracing fear, he could turn it into cold nothingness; able to switch off all emotion. Especially useful when one had a big hairy and unwelcome tarantula crawling up your leg at the most inopportune moment! But he also understood the heart-stopping fear that had the power to keep you rooted to the spot. And he had recognised it immediately in the scared little boy that cowered, wide-eyed, in the far corner behind the gnarled mass of tangled stems.

"Kim, wait here. I'll handle it."

This time, the reluctance to obey wasn't just as great, feeling it was less like an order and more of a pleading request and sensing too that Scott had a deeper understanding of the situation than he ever could. He stood back and watched his friend, after Scott had handed him his cap for safe-keeping, get down on all fours and start to crawl inside.

It wasn't quite the same as before. That time they'd been lucky to find one big enough and hollow enough to hide two full grown men but this one! This one, while not much smaller, had many more twisted vertical stems inside; allowing him to go only so far in and no farther, which was barely in at all. This was definitely one of those times when, 'size really does matter' and it didn't pay to be broad-shouldered and long-legged.

"_Why the hell can't these things come in standard sizes,"_ Scott groused to himself. But he quickly focused back on the task at hand.

He could see little Lee sitting on the far side, hugging his knees in a gesture of self-protection; frustratingly out of reach. It was like looking through the multi-layered bars of a cage; an almost impenetrable barrier that allowed only the smallest of frames to get through. It would take far too long to try to hack through with the machete, not that there would be any room for a swing and using his laser pistol would not be the wisest idea either, since a ricocheted spark could actually set the whole place alight. Besides, the use of a laser, no matter how small, might be too frightening for the boy and he had been scared enough. No, a more gentle approach was needed.

Scott manoeuvred himself into the same sitting position as the youngster and cast an appreciative look around his new surroundings. "Great little hiding place, you got here." Of course, he knew the boy had probably no idea what he was saying but that didn't stop his reflective thought as memories flooded in. "Feels nice and safe...doesn't it? You know, I had a hiding place like this, once. Made me feel nice and safe too....for a while. But I couldn't stay there forever...because I had a family who loved me and wanted me to come home. I had to find a way to be brave...and go outside. I had to leave my hiding place."

The Field Commander then gave the boy an encouraging smile. "And you need to be brave too now, little man...just like you were before....because you have a mom who loves you very much and wants you to come home. So, what do you say, little Lee? Think we can get out of here...and get you home?"

Outside, eager ears as usual, strained to listen. He could hear Scott talking but it was annoyingly muffled through the dense foliage of the bush; allowing him only intriguing snatches, such as, 'hiding', ' feel safe' and 'had to leave'. The only way he would get to hear more, was if he got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the small gap but somehow, he didn't think Scott would be too pleased. Besides, he didn't want to risk interrupting what may be another crucial moment.

Seems the gentle approach was working though and patience had its reward. With the encouragement of Scott's outstretched hand, Sun Lee moved, at last, from his position and began to crawl back through the labyrinth of twisted stems. And eventually they emerged out into the gradually fading light; the boy's safety and well-being more than making up for the Field Commander's rather undignified backwards exit from the 'hiding place'.

Kim immediately gave the Hope Child a comforting hug before Scott set about checking the boy for any injuries and was thankful to find he had nothing more than a few scratches from crawling through the bush.

"We need to get going, Kim. It'll be getting dark before long," the Field Commander concluded with a concerned frown, after observing the sky through the jungle canopy.

And Kim couldn't agree more. He couldn't wait to get back to his village and see the joy and happiness there was in having the children back safe; the joy as they brought the Hope Child back home and spreading some other 'good news'.

Scott activated Two's tracking beacon and lifted the boy unto his arm. And with Lee once more wrapping his little arms round the International Rescue pilot's neck, they headed off.

It wasn't long, before something that had been mulling over in young Kim's mind, bubbled to the surface. "Scott? The bush...where Lee was hiding? How did you know you could get inside...that it was hollow enough to hide in?"

If the question caught him at all unawares, causing him any momentary disturbance, then he wasn't showing it; breaking neither stride nor focused attention on where they were going. "Research. It's my job."

He should have known better really than to have expected any other kind of answer. Kim gave a quietly resigned sigh and continued to keep pace with the man in blue.

And if the first homecoming had been joyful then the second, was positively ecstatic. Happy laughter had erupted along with tears of joy, while one young mother had just sank thankfully to her knees and quietly wept, on first hearing the news that her son had been found. By the time Kim and Scott entered the village with their 'prize', the place was buzzing; alive with excitement.

Before they would become completely engulfed by the elated crowd though, Scott set the boy down, to begin the process of finally reuniting mother and son. It was a beautiful moment indeed for all who were privileged to witness it; when Sun Hien, at last, swept her little son up into her arms. She hugged him so tight it was a wonder the child had any breath left in his little body, so thankful was she to have him back.

But the Hope Child was not the only one to get a relieved family welcome. Scott was brought from his quiet reverie by multiple claps on his back and shoulders.

"Hey, you did good there, buddy," Virgil congratulated, with John and Gordon joining in and all of them thankful for their eldest brother's safe return.

It was only when he turned however, to acknowledge them that they could see just what a toll this was taking on him. Scott was looking decidedly drawn and tired; emotionally exhausted most probably, now that the mission had been accomplished and was winding down.

But it seems there was to be no escape yet from emotional anguish for the Field Commander; for just then, they were interrupted. And Virgil, John and Gordon could only watch helplessly as their eldest brother was suddenly faced with a grateful Sun Hien, kneeling at his feet and tearfully kissing his hand.

She couldn't wait any longer. It would have been remiss of her not to thank her son's saviour; the man who had kept his promise and brought her child safely back to her.

"He looks wiped. Maybe we should just get him out of here...and head home, huh?" Gordon quietly suggested to his brothers, as they watched Scott, obviously pained by the adulation but gently encouraging the young woman to her feet.

Like that was going to happen any time soon! Not with what was to follow.

Besides, it was one of those situations where it was not entirely clear what the best course of action should be; that maybe Scott actually needed this time to gain some sort of closure. And then sometimes...the choice is just made for you!

After staying just long enough to witness little Lee's happy reunion with his mother, Kim had 'disappeared'; to be seen, moments later, talking excitedly to the Elders, while motioning towards Scott.

Then suddenly! The Elders hushed the crowd and appeared to be making some sort of announcement, while gesturing towards the dark-haired pilot of Thunderbird One. A collective gasp of awe went up, with everyone then turning as one.

"Shit. No guess as to what that's all about," John quickly surmised.

Instinctively reacting, they closed in protectively around their eldest brother. And not a moment too soon either, as the villagers 'en masse', even more joyfully elated, descended on the men of International Rescue; all just wanting to touch some part of Scott, like he was some sort of talisman. But the boys had done a good job in providing a barrier without, thankfully, having to resort to drawing their weapons and eventually the people calmed down...to just being joyfully happy.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Kim," Scott returned dryly, when the young man had again joined them, knowing only too well the spin he had likely put on things.

Kim returned an unapologetic smile. "I just give my people the good news. And now, you will stay...yes? My people...they wish to make big celebration....."

They knew, of course, the people would be happy and had prepared themselves, to a degree, for joyous 'thank-yous' but this; they hadn't been expecting.

"Kim....we don't....," Scott had started to say, feeling now the choke of emotion and so not wanting to hurt these people.

"But Scott...you must stay. Look at my people. They have not been this happy in a long time," the young man beseeched.

This was killing him. Kim had no idea just how much this was killing him right now. The longing to stay with these people just a little longer was immense, tugging all the time at his heart; yet the need to get away, the guilt he still felt when he looked in each and every one of their faces, was equally as strong. He was fast losing the battle to remain objective. It would not take much to break him; to make him stay.

And as always, in such situations, it doesn't take much to tip the balance. What is it they say! 'It's the last straw that breaks the camel's back.'

Just then the Field Commander felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and couldn't help the smile that broke on his wearied features for there, gazing up at him again with those big innocent brown eyes, was little Lee; his arms patiently outstretched.

Without thought, Scott lifted him up.

"Hey there, little guy....glad to be home, huh?" the dark-haired pilot husked; his voice almost on the verge of cracking.

For a moment, the Hope Child just gazed. Then reaching out, he clapped a small hand on the dark-stubbled face and beamed the biggest smile.

"..ott."


	15. Chapter 15

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the wonderful creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters and plots are of my own making.

Chapter 15

For a moment there was nothing, only stunned silence.

Was it really possible! Had they really heard it! Or maybe it was all just imagined; the product of a joyously happy and highly-elated people for whom this would be the 'icing on the cake'. Scott too was left in stunned wonder at the small child he held on his arm.

Obviously liking the reaction he got, little Lee beamed another big smile. "..ott. ..ott."

There was definitely no mistaking this time. It sounded out loud and clear, across the village square; as triumphal as the crowing cockerels, heralding the dawn of a new day. The Hope Child had spoken. The long-awaited and hoped-for miracle had happened and it seemed only appropriate somehow, the first word the boy spoke was that of the man who had rescued him and brought him safely back home.

An awed gasp went up from the people.

"He...he said my name." The Field Commander's voice, choked with emotion, was barely above a whisper, as he gazed at the child in pained wonder.

"Yeah, buddy...I think he just did," Virgil smiled quietly, lightly squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, what about that....the kid just spoke!" Gordon laughed in happy surprise. His face lit instantly with mischievous amusement then, at seeing his two older brothers. "Hey, are they tears, I see! They are, aren't they? You two aren't gonna cry, are you?"

"What! No, of course not.....," John blustered with a laugh of bravado, ".....just got something in our eyes, that's all. Right, Virg?"

"Yeah, right....just grit or something."

Sure, it had all been highly emotive, what just happened and one would have to have a heart of stone for eyes not to pool up but gawd-forbid they should ever give their younger brother 'ammunition' against them for his and Alan's warped amusement. Not when you have two younger brothers with a high propensity for blackmail, who will never let you live it down!

"Yeah, sure...whatever you say, guys," the copper-haired Tracy smiled with smug satisfaction.

"Well, I, eh...guess we won't need to suggest a speech therapist then?" John commented brightly, eager to deflect from their 'caught off guard, little weepy' moment.

Ecstatic jubilation had now burst from the crowd, following the initial awed gasp. But no-one could have been more joyful than one particular young mother. After being handed back her son, Sun Hien was, once again, hugging him tightly, laughing and crying all at the same time with pure happiness; still barely able to believe she had heard her little son utter his first word.

Then through grateful tears of joy she was talking away rapidly to Kim, while continually looking at the tall man in blue.

"Wh...what is she saying, Kim?" Scott asked, though guessing it was probably some sort of 'thank you'.

"She says...you are a good man. You kept your promise...and given her back her son, the light and joy of her life. You give to the village much joy because her son, at last, has spoken....," Kim started to translate, while still listening to the young woman.

The Field Commander winced a pained smile. But a sick gnawing quickly grew in the pit of his stomach at seeing the young man suddenly beam a smile. "What, Kim? What else did she say?"

"Because of this...and because he spoke your name...she wishes it to be known that, now and forever, her son will be called Sun Scott Lee," he informed happily.

Gratitude, he had just about prepared himself for. But this! Tears immediately welled up in those deep blue eyes, threatening to spill over, at such an honor; an honor he felt he far from deserved. Gawd, if only they knew who he really was. Would this young woman still be so willing to give her son his name; the son she had to hide in the first place because of him and his colleague!

"No...no. She...she shouldn't do this, Kim. It's too much. I...I......" The former combat pilot stumbled over his words; ridden with anguish.

Kim shot his friend a quizzical look. Why would this simple gesture seem to cause him so much pain? And it was pain he saw there. There was definitely something deep going on in this man's heart. "But Scott...she wishes to honor your name in this way. You have given her back the one thing that has meaning in her life. You would not deny her what pleases her heart...would you? And besides...it is already done...she has spoken. It is, how you say...'her call'!"

What was he to do! He felt caught between a 'rock and a hard place'. But how could he hurt this woman's feelings; deny her this simple pleasure that obviously meant so much to her! Calling on every last bit of what emotional strength he had left, Scott drew in a deep breath and turned to face the young mother. "Tell her..." He paused to take another steadying breath. "...tell her, thank you. I am more than honored...and deeply humbled by this very gracious gesture."

Pressing his hands together in a praying motion, Scott bowed to the young woman, in courteous acknowledgement. It was totally instinctive. After all, he had been around Kyrano too long not to observe the common courtesies of another's culture. Having him and indeed Tin-Tin in their household had made it a completely natural way of behaviour for both him and his brothers.

Speaking of which! With a lump in their throats, they had watched their eldest brother behave in the most dignified of ways and remain gracious throughout; proud actually of how well he was holding it all together...so far. But now, John couldn't help give Virgil a subtle nudge with his elbow.

The chestnut-haired Tracy's face lit with a satisfied smile, as both he and John manoeuvred quietly either side of their younger brother. "Gordon....are they tears we see!"

"What! Me! Naw....just got something in my eye," the Tracy joker blustered with bravado.

The two elder boys grinned at each other in amusement before John reached out and ruffled his younger brother's hair with a "Yeah, sure you do, little bro."

At that, the three burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, one very persuasive young man was busy, doing what he did best!

"Now, you must stay, Scott. Look at the people...how happy they are. They rejoice even more because the Hope Child has spoken. And all because of you....and now he bears your name," he grinned happily, gesturing around at the still joyous scenes. "There is much cause for celebration. We need you to stay...and the others, of course. You would not disappoint the people now...would you! Please, Scott....for the people."

It was the 'last straw'; the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. He had no more fight left in him.

Kim sensed it immediately, saying something quickly to the assembled gathering. And before the brothers knew what was happening, they were being swept along by a happy throng of people, towards the Meeting Hall.

"Guess this means we're staying, huh!" Gordon grinned, with an impish raise of his brow.

"Guess so," Virgil returned, resigned to the fact after exchanging glances with John.

It was clear their eldest brother and Field Commander was in no state to make such a decision; leaving it entirely now to their discretion. And what harm could it do! They would stay, let the people have their celebration and in the morning, they would be gone; with the people none the wiser. Everybody happy! Well, maybe happy wasn't quite the right word; not for Scott anyway but perhaps it would give him some sort of closure. Besides, they didn't want to risk the mood of the people turning ugly if they absolutely insisted on not staying. For Scott's sake too, they did not want to hurt these people's feelings or have to draw weapons on them to make a retreat. They did not deserve that. So, all in all, it seemed the best course of action.

"Does this mean we get some of that Vietnamese Pheasant!" the copper-haired Tracy grinned cheekily, practically drooling at the prospect, earning him exasperated looks from his two older brothers. "What! Kim said, 'special occasions'!" he defended himself admirably, all wide-eyed innocence.

And how could they not laugh at their 'entertaining' little brother. "Only you, Gordon....only you."

One slight problem however remained to be dealt with.

"Guess I'd better go let _Base _know what's happening then," Virgil rather reluctantly suggested. ".....unless...eh....one of you....."

"Ohhh no," both younger Tracy's chorused together before Gordon happily reminded him that he was next oldest.

"....and next in command, with Scott kinda out of commission!" the blond-haired astronaut quickly added. "Speaking of which! Somebody should keep an eye on him, so....why don't I go do that while you...eh...go do 'the biz'!" John then hurried off to join their still somewhat emotional eldest brother.

Thunderbird Two's pilot nodded slowly. "Yeah...thanks for that, fellas."

"No problemo, Virg. But hey, I'll come with you...for support. Wouldn't let you face the 'old man' alone," the remaining Tracy obliged.

"Gee thanks, Gordon...you're all heart," Virgil countered dryly.

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm, the younger Tracy wrapped an arm companionably round his brother's shoulder, with a self-satisfied grin. "Yeah, I know. That's what brothers are for. Hey, think they'll have enough pheasant for 'seconds'! I'm starving."

A short time later found the pair in the privacy of Thunderbird Two's cockpit.

".......so, that's the situation as it stands, Dad. What with the little boy having just spoken and the people so happy that all the kids are safe and well.....," the temporary Field Commander informed, giving just the bare minimum of facts for now. And the rest! The rest could wait until later and what a 'fun' debriefing that would be! "I know we don't ever stay behind for celebrations of any kind but we thought....well, these are special circumstances. And we feel..._we_ _all_ feel...that it might actually do Scott some good. Maybe give him some closure. You know...help him see how happy the people are...that they've moved on...."

"Yesss, I see," Jefferson Tracy drawled back through the com-link screen, mulling over all his very capable second son had to tell him. The look of grave concern though, could not be disguised. "And where is Scott now?"

"He's down in the village. But it's okay, Dad...John's with him," Virgil was quick to reassure.

Another familiar face then filled the screen.

"How is he, Virgil?" Jenna asked, anxious to know of her lover and perhaps just a little disappointed that she could not yet talk to him.

Virgil Tracy hoped to gawd he had as good a poker face as his eldest brother and made a conscience effort not to glance at Gordon.

"He's doing fine, hunny...he's coping well," the chestnut-haired pilot smiled but knew it would probably take something a little more believable for Jenna. "...a little tired maybe. It's been more emotionally draining for him than anything else but nothing to worry about. Something to eat, a good rest....and he'll be home before you know it."

It was plain to see she might not have been entirely convinced, by the smile that barely made her lips. "Give him...give him my love."

"Of course we will, hunny," Virgil assured.

The screen was filled again with their father's face. "And you're absolutely sure those people have no idea who Scott really is?"

It was still something he was obviously concerned about and clearly still unsure whether it was the right course of action. But he had to allow what was best for his eldest son and Virgil was right; these were special circumstances.

Thunderbird Two's pilot shot a glance first to his younger brother, who offered a nod of affirmation. "Yes, Sir...we're pretty certain. They've given no indication. Scott is just...International Rescue, who brought their kids safely back."

"And see that it stays that way. Hmmm, very well then...if you all think it's for the best. But you leave first thing in the morning. And if Scott shows any signs of distress...any signs...you get him out of there right away. Is that understood?"

Virgil made another conscience effort not to look at Gordon. "Yes, Sir. F.A.B."

A long grateful sigh and a sagging of shoulders signalled that communications had been ended.

"Well, that went okay!" Gordon concluded, clapping his brother happily on the shoulder, to which the elder Tracy could only roll his eyes.

Time to rejoin the celebrations.

By the time the brothers re-entered the small village square, preparations were in full swing. They were lead to join their other two brothers, now seated at the head of long, low tables, set up outside the Meeting Hall; bedecked with garlands of flowers and spread already with sumptuous fare. There was no sign yet of the celebratory Vietnamese Pheasant but the enticing aroma of it cooking was unmistakable; wafting in the sultry evening air.

Scott had been given pride of place in the middle and it was clear how uncomfortable he still was with such honors being bestowed on him but his immense respect for these people would not allow him to insult them by refusing. Haggard and drained, he remained quiet and pensive throughout the evening's celebrations; only breaking into the ghost of a smile every so often for his little namesake, Sun Scott Lee, who sat by his side in pride of place, with his mother on the other side. She had been teaching him new words; the names of the various fruits and foods on the table, which he then continually offered to Scott; proudly making an attempt at the word, followed happily by "..ott". Graciously accepting every piece, it wasn't long before a mountain of food had piled up on the rescue operative's plate, more than he could ever possibly eat.

At any other time, in any other circumstance that would have prompted instant jesting from his brothers but not this time; aware just how much their eldest brother was struggling to get through this evening. And indeed, much as the evening had been a joyous occasion for the villagers, with much singing and dancing, Scott was glad when the festivities, at last, began to wind down.

"You will stay with us tonight...in my Uncle's house?" Kim invited, gesturing towards the nearest large hut.

The brothers had been quite prepared to bunk down in Thunderbird Two, as they had done at other times during long and arduous rescues but now that the offer had been made they knew it would be bad manners to refuse such hospitality.

"Thank you, Kim...if you're sure we're not putting your Uncle to any trouble," John returned.

"It is no trouble. It is a very great honor to have you stay in our home," the young man replied.

There they go again, with that 'honor' stuff. "If don't mind, Kim...it's been a long day," Scott excused himself rather brusquely and made to head off to bed down for the night.

"Don't mind him, Kim...he just gets grumpy this time of night...needs his beauty sleep," the copper-haired aquanaut quickly stepped in, hoping the light-hearted explanation would be enough to keep their young friend from dwelling too much.

"Yes, of course. Now come...let me show you where you can sleep."

It was a long and troublesome night for Scott Tracy. Sleep for the most part, evaded him, as he lay staring into the darkness; remembering. So much had happened; so many memories. Yet it had been some small comfort to see the people so happy tonight, that hope and joy had been restored to this village; that the people seemed to have moved on with their lives; so perhaps he could too.

And then he knew. There was one last thing he had to do, needed to do, before he would be gone from this place; somewhere he had to go, to make his private peace.

While everyone else was still asleep, Scott quietly pulled on his boots and slipped out, just as the first light of dawn was beginning to break; unaware curious eyes were watching.


	16. Chapter 16

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the inspirational genius of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. All other characters and the plot are of my own making.

Chapter 16

All was quiet in the early morning dawn, as Scott made his way up through the village. Everyone, it seems, was still asleep and nothing much stirred; save for a few cockerels sounding out the start of a new day and dog that lay curled up outside a doorway, lifting its head to give him a sleepy look before settling back down again. Morning mist was rising, ethereal and other-worldly; shrouding the nearby jungle in a ghostly mantle, before being burnt off by the warming sun.

Minutes later found him in the place of peaceful solitude he sought; the shrine he had first seen on his way down into the village on arriving; his soulful gaze now held by the adjoining plot that was lovingly strewn with flowers.

It was special, this time of the morning; like no-one else existed. That while the world slept, this time belonged to him and him alone. It was the perfect time and place to be alone with his thoughts.

Or so he imagined!

"It is peaceful here, is it not?"

The Field Commander stiffened, with an intake of breath but didn't turn. Didn't need to, to know who it was. "Yeah…it is."

"You are up very early, Scott. Could you not sleep?" Kim quizzed curiously.

The tone was dry, almost cold. "Maybe I just wanted to be alone!"

The young man, as ever, was undeterred by the brusque reply and couldn't help now notice what seemed to hold his friend's attention; a large upright wooden marker, surrounded by many smaller ones.

"My Grandfather…he now watches over the little ones as they sleep."

Scott paled considerably, having to reach for the nearby tree for support and for a moment felt he couldn't breathe; like a heavy weight was crushing his chest. "Your Gra…Grandfather! That old man…was your Grandfather!" His eyes closed and for a moment he was back there. An old man, forced to his knees; head pulled down. The flash of a blade and then….!

Was it Kim's imagination or did Scott say that with a sense familiarity! There was a lot of 'sensing of familiarity' with this man from International Rescue. He was sure now though, Scott had sought out this place for a reason.

"Why do you come here, Scott?"

The dark-haired pilot stiffened again. "You know why we're here, Kim. Because we were called. We came to find the children."

Kim continued to study his friend, who remained resolutely with his back turned. "No…I mean, why do _you, __come __here_….to where these little ones and my Grandfather rest…and so early in the morning!"

"I told you…I just wanted to be alone," he snapped back. Gawd help him, he knew he was irritable but he was tired; so drained from the fight to keep his secret, to keep Kim from knowing. Always having to be careful; having to think of what he said.

A sense of excitement now was beginning to grip the young man, as light began to dawn; light that had nothing to do with the dawning day. And…if he was wrong; he was wrong! Kim continued with his gentle probing.

"We remember him always in our prayers."

"Who!" Scott asked; his mood dark and sombre but interested in spite of himself.

"The Watcher."

An ominous foreboding filled the eldest Tracy as he cautiously repeated, "The Watcher!" But after a deep steadying breath, he realized he was probably just being paranoid; at least he hoped that's all it was. "You mean, your Grandfather?"

"He watches over the little ones as they sleep, yes…but he is also at rest now and does not need our prayers as much as the living!" Kim stated, with much insight for one so young. "No, my Grandfather is not The Watcher." He watched Scott intently now. "The American pilot who was shot down…the one the soldiers were looking for! He is…The Watcher."

Scott visibly stiffened again, trying desperately to call on all his reserves of strength. Where was that cold focus when he needed it most! Slowly deserting him.

"I imagine he must be a man who lives in much pain….and perhaps with much guilt!" the young man continued.

"Why…why do you say that?" came a voice now distinctly edged with pain. "And why do you call him, The Watcher?"

He really shouldn't be going there, he knew that. He was treading on dangerous ground but he just couldn't help himself; had to know, without hopefully giving himself away. And so, the game of 'cat and mouse' continued.

"Because we had been told. The Watcher, he saw everything that happened on that great Day of Sorrows…though we were never told his name. And perhaps…because he might feel he should have tried something to stop it….maybe give himself up!" Kim replied, again with a lot of insight and all the time observing Scott closely.

Again the eldest Tracy felt the breath taken from him, as he fought desperately for control. It was hard to gauge Kim's feelings too because of the kid's polite demeanor and his uncanny knack of being just as good at this 'cat and mouse' game as he was. So, he felt forced to go ever closer to the 'edge'.

"You…you and your people must hate him a lot….this Watcher!"

"Why would we hate him!" the young man asked, clearly surprised by the question.

"Because…of the death and horror 'he' brought to your village."

A sad smile crossed Kim's face. "The Watcher did not bring the death and sorrow to our people….." The smile faded to be replaced briefly with a dark look as he continued, before softening again. "…..that was brought by the evil General Huu Phuc and his soldiers. Many times they had come to our village and the other villages….taking what they wanted…taking pleasure in our misery. No…it was not The Watcher, Scott. We have thanked the Great Invisible One that watches over all, for him. Because of him, we were free of General Huu's evil. We were told…it was because of him the outside world believed the terrible things that happened here. And so, we have prayed for him…that he will be free of whatever pain he feels and…that like us...he can find peace and joy in his life and in his heart."

It was finally all too much for Scott. Sinking to his knees, silent tears rolled unchecked down his cheeks.

Kim couldn't help the growing excitement; feeling he knew for sure, at last. Everything about Scott's behavior, since arriving in the village, now fell into place; made sense. All those feelings of 'familiarity' he'd had about his friend; how Scott was around the people, especially the women. How knowledgeable he seemed to be of the jungle, to the discomfort he obviously felt at the honors accorded him, with the Hope Child being given his name.

"And we have much to thank The Watcher for again…I think! For a second time now, he has saved us from Huu's evil…has he not! And this time, for good."

The reddened tear-stained eyes that met his, as Scott raised his head, told Kim everything he needed to know.

"It is you, Scott…isn't it? You are him…the American pilot! You are The Watcher!"

Forgiveness is a powerful thing; breaking down the strongest of 'walls', until they crumble into dust and there is nothing left.

"I…I couldn't save them…gawd help me, I couldn't save them. And your Grandfather….! I should've tried….I should've tried. Gawd, I'm so sorry….I am so sorry." The floodgates had opened and there was no stopping it; the anguished pain more than tangible in the chill early morning air, as the former Lieutenant gazed forlornly at the many markers in the burial site.

Yes, he had wanted to know this man's secret; sure that there had been one. He had probed and questioned continually every chance he got but not merely for his own self-gratification; not just for the want of knowing. But yes, he was happy and excited that at last he knew though at what cost. Not for one minute did he want to see his friend in such anguished pain.

Rarely though, does the reveling of secrets come without some sort of consequence; usually pain and usually for the holder of the secret.

Of course, he hadn't known for sure just what a monumental secret it was, his friend was keeping; hadn't dared hope but now that it was out, he understood why Scott felt the pain he did and was clearly still in. There was only one thing he could give his friend now, besides the forgiveness that had broken open the dam; the one thing he was sure Scott needed to hear.

"No, you could not save them, Scott….no one could. Do you really think Huu would not have done what he did, if you had given yourself up! No, Scott…he would have made you watch, while his soldiers did what they did…just to show you he could. And then he would have made us watch while he tortured you, to find your friend. Then he would have killed you both. No…you could not have saved _them_, Scott. But you and your friends have saved these children…you saved the Hope Child and brought joy back to our village."

Mounting excitement now rose in the young man, as he continued, "And I have prayed for this miracle too…that someday, The Watcher would come back to us. And now…you are here."

Oh gawd, he hadn't meant to lose it like that; to break down in front of this persistent young man and he had been just that. Persistent. Kim had kept pushing and pushing, until all his resolve had finally gone. But it had been his own fault too. He had 'pushed the envelope', wanted to know how they felt about that terrible day; thinking he could handle it. And he hadn't. It was the forgiveness and understanding; the last thing he'd expected…and he crumbled.

And now it was out. Kim knew…and he had to quickly compose himself, fearful of the ramifications. It was one thing, Kim telling him he was forgiven but that didn't mean everyone felt the same way; no matter what the kid said. "Kim….you can't tell……"

Too late. Kim was already running back down into the village, calling excitedly, "The Watcher is here…he is here. The Watcher has come back to us….."

Back in their sleeping quarters, Virgil stirred sleepily; becoming a little concerned at finding his eldest brother's bed empty. "Scott!" A quick glance then round the room confirmed his brother was nowhere in sight. Wide awake now, he started pulling on his boots. "Hey guys, come on, wake up…Scott's missing."

It was then they heard the growing commotion outside.

Had their worst fear just been realized! An "Oh shit" was heard as boots were hurriedly pulled on and the three rushed out onto the verandah.

From their vantage point, they could see their blue-uniformed brother surrounded by people in a highly excitable state, all it seemed, just wanting to touch him. They had to get down there fast.

But…too late. Just as they broke through the throng of people, there was the flash of a blade.

And in slow-motion horror, Virgil, John and Gordon watched their eldest brother clutch at his abdomen and sink to his knees; blood red, now starting to ooze between his fingers.

"No, Scott, NO. OH GAWD….NO!"

Author's Note: Apologies for the short chapter but….just had to end it here!


End file.
